Sweet Love
by Kinley Orton
Summary: John and Kenzie Cena have been married for nearly five years and a baby is on the way. Randy Orton and his soon to be bride Stacey Cena are getting married as they have found True Love. Sweet Love is taking the place of True Love my very first John Cena as the main character please enjoy. Rated M to cover my butt!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Love

A/N: This story is going to be replacing True Love. It was my very first ever John Cena with him being the main Character and not one of my very favorites. Please enjoy and know this is only fiction

~Kinley Orton

A little background information on the story.

John Cena was training to be a wrestler for the WWE as was Randy Orton and the two quickly became best friends and now brothers not only through training but now also through marriage. John met Kenzie Orton when Randy started to train and she was in medical school and as the years passed by their friendship became strong so much to where they started dating and finally John popped the question and Kenzie said yes. That was nearly five years ago and they are happily married with their first baby on the way. When Randy left to go train he also met the love of his life which happened to be John's little sister Stacey who was also in medical school. Randy and Stacey were like John and Kenzie as the years passed their friendship started to grow to where they were dating and now nearly four and half years later Stacey said yes to Randy's hot question and were engaged to be married. Once both girls were done with medical school the first choices for them were to move to California and they settled down in San Francisco. Stacey and Kenzie also worked in the same office in their local hospital as Stacey was a ob/gyn and Kenzie who was only a Physician Assistant ob/gyn.

It was a normal day in the Cena house as Kenzie was up and getting ready for work and while looking through her clothes she placed a hand on her growing stomach that held her and John's little girl. Kenzie was 25 weeks into the pregnancy and was doing great. Kenzie had taken a few weeks off to travel with John so he wouldn't be missing out on the pregnancy. John so far hadn't missed a single appointment and neither had Randy as he would fly home when John did so he could spend time with not only his sister but plan the wedding to his soon to be bride Stacey Cena. Kenzie finally was ready to walk out the door when her cell phone rang and it happened to be her husband John.

"Hey sweetie" Kenzie answered as she slid behind the wheel of her Toyota Venza and backed out of the garage.

"Hey yourself. I miss you." John said as he sat down in the airport and hit Randy in the arm to sit down as well they were trying to get home in time for Kenzie's doctor's appointment.

"I miss you too. Are you headed home?" Kenzie asked as she drove down their street and to the gate to leave to head into work.

"Yes trying Vince isn't being nice right now I may have to come back tonight for the show don't know yet he hasn't yelled at Randy and I for leaving or he hasn't figured it out yet." John said

Kenzie shook her head at her husband and brother who here in the last few weeks had both gotten into trouble with Vince for doing something rather stupid but neither boy had yet to tell either Kenzie or Stacey what happened and they weren't about to either.

"You had better not get into trouble with Vince again honey." Kenzie said "My appointment is at 11am. Where are the two of you now?"

"Portland trying to get out our flight is in 10 minutes honey." John said and looked at Randy who was slouched in his seat as was he as they didn't want to draw attention to any fans and most of the roster was flying into Portland for Monday Night RAW and Randy had seen quite a few of the stars and wanted to stay hidden.

"JOHN" Vince boomed "ORTON"

"Gotta go honey see you later" John said and hung up

Kenzie shook her head at the boys and kept driving to work and put it out of her mind and soon was pulling into the parking lot of the hosptial and was met by Stacey who was just arriving as well. Kenzie grabbed her purse and tossed her ear piece into her purse and smiled at Stacey.

"Hey Kenzie how are you feeling? I missed you at dinner last night." Stacey said as they walked into the hospital.

"Drained. My appointment is at 11am and John is trying to make it with Randy. I could hear Vince yell their names. She is also kicking me up a storm." Kenzie said as they entered their office."Sorry I was so tired last night I went home and took a hot shower ate somehing quick and headed to bed as I had a small migraine."

"That is okay honey. How many patients do you have today you need to rest as well. Lay down in my office if you want." Stacey said she could see how drained Kenzie was and knew some of it was not being able to see John much. She herself missed not only her brother but also her soon to be husband as they were getting married in six months and she couldn't wait to become Mrs Randal Orton.

"I will do that later about five new patients today and that is a light load for me." Kenzie said as she and Stacey walked into their office which was scheduled to open in 30 minutes. I will see you at 11 for my appointment dear. Love you" while placing a hand on the baby who was kicking away.

"Love you too sweetie and my niece," Stacey said and placed a hand on her sister in law's growing stomach and was kicked right away.

As the morning passed Kenzie had seen two new patients who were also pregnant and needing more medical attention and sent both over to Labor and Delivery right away and would check on them later. One of the nurses had pulled Kenzie aside as it was 15 minutes before her appointment and told her she would grab her in a few and all. Kenzie just nodded her head yes and worried that neither John or Randy had yet to appear. What she didn't know is they had landed and were headed in the direction of the hospital but they were also stuck in traffic and not happy themselves for what had happened at the airport in Portland.

"Kenzie its time for your appointment." Nancy said

"Okay lets do this. If John and Randy arrive show them back." Kenzie said as she stood to get her weight and groaned when she had gained five pounds. "I blame John for this"

"I will do that sugar. Honey it took the two of you to get pregnant and you are all baby and look great." Nancy said as she finished getting the rest of Kenzie's vitals. "Your blood pressure is up a bit you feeling okay?"

"Really drained." Kenzie said

"Okay dear undress from the waist down and here is a sheet. Dr Cena will be in soon." Nancy said and hugged Kenzie.

Kenzie did as she was told and was sitting on the exam table with the sheet around her legs and placed a hand on the baby who was kicked. It was a few minutes later when Stacey walked in.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Stacey asked

"Drained, she isn't moving as much as she was. My blood pressure is up some. Also tender as I am feeling some pressure. How are you?" Kenzie asked as tears formed in hear eyes.

"Worried about my sister in law and niece. Lets take a look and see what is going on." Stacey said. As the tears started to fall down Kenzie's face she gave her sister in a law a hug.

"I'm sorry Stacey. I am also upset that John isn't here or Randy." Kenzie said as there was a knock on the door. Stacey moved to answer it and it was John and Randy.

"It is okay Kenz. Look who made it in time." Stacey said as she hugged John who then moved to his wife's side and kissed her. Randy hugged his soon to be wife pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here before now honey. Vince is needing us back tonight for the show." John said

"There are my two favorite soon to be three favorite girls." Randy said and quickly pressed a kiss to Kenzie's forehead and smacked John. "That could have waited Cena"

"Yes it could have. I am scared as my blood pressure is up some and I am feeling pressure." Kenzie said

"I'm sorry honey. Stacey what could be wrong?" John asked

"Just relax and let me do the exam." Stacey said as she listened to the baby and checked Kenzie's cervix. "Kenzie, as much as you don't want to hear this, I have to place you on full bedrest."

"How come?" Kenzie asked as the tears slipped down her face.

"You are starting to dilate. I am going to start the terbutlaine so that will slow down the dilating and stop you from going into labor." Stacey said with a smile on her face. "I also want to do a sono to make sure tat everything is where it should be."

"Okay."

"I will talk to Vince about taking off some time baby. Stacey please tell me that Jules is okay." John said as that is one of the names he picked out for their daughter and Kenzie hated it with a passion she didn't want her daughter to start with J.

"I have patients as well about four left." Kenzie said

"No you don't honey. The rest of us will cover your patients." Stacey said as she did the ultrasound and noticed that Kenzie's placenta was moving. "Kenzie your placenta is moving and that is what is causing some of the pressure. I want you to head over to L&D till my shift is over and I will check on you and we can run some fluids as well."

"John her names isn't Jules or Julie." Kenzie said and John just smiled at his wife.

"Stacey could you stay at the house till Vince will let me off?" John asked "Is Jules okay?"

" The baby is fine as long as Kenzie stays on bedrest. Sure. I will have my patients transfered to my other doctors and PA and I can just be on call till you are able to be at home with Kenzie." Stacey said

"Thanks sis" John said

"I think that is a good idea" Randy said and hugged Stacey

"Yes thanks you Stacey. Her name is Vaughn Johnny." Kenzie said

"Kenzie, do you want me to call mom and have her fly out?" Randy asked

"No that will cause her to worry and smother both Stacey and I." Kenzie said

"John I want you to take Kenzie over to L&D, they know your coming so they can monitor her while I finish up with my patients." Stacey said as she hugged John then Kenzie and Randy pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"No gowns though and only start the IV no fluids." Kenzie said

"That can be done sweetie head on over. I will be over soon to check on you two." Stacey said and stepped out and called over to give her orders to the nurse who would be taking care of Kenzie. "I am off at 3pm today."

Kenzie was now over in Labor and Delivery and finally made comfy as the nurse got the IV started but nothing yet and had placed the monitors on Kenzie's stomach to see how the baby was doing and Kenzie curled up in John's arms and tried to fight back the wave of nausea that came on.

"Kenzie dear how are you feeling?" Abbie asked as she was the nurse assigned to her.

"Tender and can I please get something for the nausea and migraine that I have?" Kenzie asked

"Sure honey let me ask what Dr Cena wants to give and I will be right back." Abbie said and walked out of the room.

"John what time is your flight out?" Kenzie asked quietly

"Not till 2pm honey. Rest." John said

Kenzie closed her eyes the best she could and tried to rest till Stacey walked in and Randy was just sitting in the chair with his feet up on the bed and smiled at his soon to be bride and was completely turned on to see her with her medical gear on as he loved watching her work.

"Hmm" Randy said

"Not right now Randy gee. How is she feeling?" Stacey asked

"Nauseated and has a migraine still. Abbie just left to find you." John said

"Dr Cena can I talk to you?" Abbie asked from the doorway.

"Sure be right back." Stacey said

As the two walked off and Stacey told Abbie to give Kenzie a heavy dose of Demeroal and Zofran to Kenzie and she would be back later to check on her and walked back down to the room and told John what was going on. Randy was now standing up and trying to get John up as they had to leave to catch their flight out. John held Kenzie close and kissed her lightly on the lips and said that he would call her that night after the show as he had a house show on Tuesday tha the had to be there for then he and Randy would be home. After a round of 'I love you's' plenlty of tears and hugs the boys headed out and Kenzie was now sleeping due to the meds she had recieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Love

Chapter 2

Kenzie slept most of the afternoon and was sleep sleeping when Stacey came to check on her at 3pm as she was finally off for the day. Stacey couldn't help but smile and she hated to wake up Kenzie.

"Kenzie how are you feeling?" Stacey asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and Kenzie rolled over.

"Tender still my head still hurts but not as bad as it was." Kenzie said "I want to go home."

"I understand that honey. Let me do another sono and we can see what is going on. I will be right back honey." Stacey said and left to go and get the ultrasound machine.

As Stacey did the sono she was happy that the placenta had moved and wasn't causing any pressure and after checking her cervix she had stopped dilating as well. "Okay babe I still want you on bed rest, you have stopped dilating and your placenta moved so there is no more pressure."

"Okay. Thank you for staying with me till John can be home." Kenzie said

"Not a problem. Let me undo your IV and I will have Abbie write the discharge papers and we can go home." Stacey said

"Stacey my SUV is here.I drove." Kenzie said

"Tell ya what we can leave my truck here and take yours home but I am driving it." Stacey said

"Are you sure about that Stacey?" Kenzie asked

"It is fine honey. Lets head home. Abbie was head of me and wrote the papers up and I will sign and you are taking a wheelchair honey."

"Fine will you go and grab my bag and purse please?" Kenzie asked

"That is fine honey." Stacey said "Let me go and grab those and Abbie can take out your line how is that?"

Kenzie just nodded her head and Stacey could tell that Kenzie was still in pain. As she walked down and talked to Abbie about the papers she said to give her another round of pain meds then she would be there to take her home. Abbie handed the papers and drew up the medication and walked down to Kenzie who was laying back on the bed.

"Kenzie I have some more meds for you." Abbie said

"Thanks Abbie then this can come out." Kenzie said

"Yes it can come out and then I am taking you home to rest honey." Stacey said as she wheeled in the wheelchair with their bags and purses. "Abbie, go ahead and take the IV line out."

"Gee thanks. I don't want to have to do that myself Stacey." Kenzie said

After Kenzie had the IV removed they headed back to her house. Keznie headed up to her and John's room and changed into a pair of materinty boxers and a tank top and laid down in their bed and tried to get comfy but couldn't.

"Ugh I hate this." Kenzie yelled.

"What is wrong?" Stacey asked from the doorway.

"Think Stacey. I hate being down. I am always on the go." Kenzie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know. But you have to think of your health and your daughter's." Stacey said

"I know. I am sorry I yelled at you Stacey." Kenzie said as she laid down on the bed.

"Its okay. I have some new maternity pillows that should help you rest comfortably." Stacey said

"Did you go shopping without me?" Kenzie asked

"Yeah a few weeks ago." Stacey admitted

"Meanie. I needed new clothes and new scrubs but oh well now." Kenzie said

"You know I love to go shopping with you, but John had me pick them up. As for new clothes you can wait a few days." Stacey said

"Really, well John hates shopping and I can believe that he had you pick them up. Why you say wait on the new clothes?" Kenzie asked

"Well John will be home and he is planning on taking you shopping even though he hates it he will do anything for you and your daughter." Stacey said as she sat down on the bed with Kenzie.

"That he does love the two of us. I am thankful that we got the nursery done a few weeks ago. But since I am now on bedrest I can't go shopping now can I?" Kenzie pointed out.

"I am your doctor aren't I? A short relaxing shopping trip wont hurt, but you and that shopping trip needs to be stress free." Stacey said

"Yes you are my doctor and a wonderful one at that. Now what about supper?" Kenzie asked

"I will take care of that as soon as I get downstairs. chicken or steak?" Stacey asked as she helped Kenzie with the new pillows.

"Chicken honey. I will come downstairs and lay on the couch." Kenzie said

"Ok. Let me move the pillows then" Stacey said as they moved downstairs and she helped Kenzie get settled on the couch. "How are the pillows working for you?"

"Okay for now they are comfy. Thank you again." Kenzie answered from the living room thankful that their living room and kitchen were wide open and connected.

"You are most welcome, I am glad they are working." Stacey said as she cooked their supper.

Kenzie had relaxed a bit and found something on TV as they couldn't wait to watch RAW that night and see what the boys would be doing.

"Kenzie, dinner is almost ready." Stacey said

"Okay thanks so much Stacey and we can watch RAW and see who the boys go up against. I was hoping John would be home tonight but it sounds like Vince booked them till Friday." Kenzie said.

As the girls ate supper and talked more about the up coming delivery they also worked on the birthing plan. Kenzie wanted only besides her, John and Stacey but Randy as well. After all both Stacey and Randy were the baby's god parents. As the girls when to bed that night, Stacey checked Kenzie over and listened to the baby who was nice and calm and before heading now she helped Kenzie up and after using the bathroom she helped Kenzie back into bed and after she left John called and talked to his wife who he was missing as he was also missing the tiny kicks his daughter was doing as well 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Love

Chapter 3

Over the next few days Kenzie was starting to relax more but she also wasn't feeling the best. After waking up and using the bathroom Kenzie climbed back in bed and turned on their TV and tried to find something on but there wasn't anything worth watching. It wasn't long after Kenzie had woken up that Stacey was now standing at the doorway and smiled at her sister in law.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Stacey asked as she walked in and sat down on the bed."How did you sleep?"

"Truth?" Kenzie asked

"Please honey." Stacey said

"Worn out Stacey and just drained. I miss Johnny and they should have been home tonight but no Vince has to go and put them on a media thing. I slept the pillows are very comfy I like the one that is flat and has a pillow in front and in back." Kenzie replied "What about you?"

"I slept okay, this is the longest I have slept in since we started at the office and it felt nice for once. I am glad the pillows are working for you honey. I miss Randy as well, we talked for a bit last night, both boys were completely drained." Stacey said and placed a hand on Kenzie's stomach next to her sister in laws, happy to feel the baby moving and kicking away. "Plus this gives us girl time and we want you better before the wedding honey."

"I know that Stacey. Are you sure about having me as your Matron of Honor?" Kenzie asked and smiled over at Stacey and was very thankful that her sister in law was staying with her till John was able to stay home with her.

"Of course, I was yours wasn't I. Randy and I talked about it last night and since we are having a casual ceremony, if we need to, we can have the bridal party sitting instead of standing so that way you aren't putting too much pressure on your body." Stacey said and smiled down at her ring as she couldn't wait to become Mrs Randal Orton.

"Honey you are getting married 4 months after I deliver this little girl who is very active this morning." Kenzie said as the girls laid there in John and Kenzie's bed just relaxing and talking about the wedding and upcoming birth as well.

"No, we moved the wedding up." Stacey said quietly

"When did that happen?" Kenzie asked kinda shocked that they would move the wedding up even though they had everything done.

"Last night." Stacey replied

"Why sweetie? Is there something you haven't told me?" Kenzie asked as she sat up in bed some and rolled to her side so she could face Stacey better.

"Yeah, but you can't tell John. I want to tell him in person" Stacey said with a smile on her face.

Kenzie looked at Stacey and smiled knowing that she here soon would finally be an aunt and was happy."How far along are you two and I am happy for the two of you and who is John?"

"Your husband, smartass. I'm only 6 weeks." Stacey said with a smile on her face and placed a hand on her lower stomach. "We can't wait."

"We are happy for you honey no matter what John says. You remember how Randy reacted when I told him I was pregnant?" Kenzie asked

"How can I not. Randy went after John they chased each other through out mom and dad's house outside and then they some how knocked into each other and cut each other open and we had to do stitches on them." Stacey said smiling at the memory and laughed. "And I don't want to have to do stitches again."

"Good idea honey. So when is the wedding and do the parents know?" Kenzie asked

"Yes they know.. in about 2 weeks." Stacey responded.

"Ah lets just get me through this week and see what is going on and we can do this sweetie I will stand up with you." Kenzie said

"Sounds like a plan. I have something I think will help you feel better." Stacey said and smiled at Kenzie.

"What might that be sweetie?" Kenzie asked

" I have a massage therapist coming over to give you a prenatal massage, then we are going to have Olive Garden for dinner and movies that the guys would cringe at." Stacey said.

"Sounds like a plan sweetie." Kenzie said

The girls spent the day talking and Kenzie did some shopping online as did Stacey and soon it was time to think about ordering supper and the massage therapist would be there soon.

"Kenzie I am getting ready to place the order for supper what would you like from Olive Garden so I can place the order ahead of time?" Stacey asked from the kitchen as she was looking up what she wanted.

"Chicken and Ghonci soup and Chicken Alfredo." Kenzie responded.

"Okay I am placing the order." Stacey said "Ok that is all taken care of. They just started their delivery service so it will be delivered."

"Nice, I read about that last time we went there for supper." Kenzie said "Now what movies do you have that our boys would cringe at?"

"The Notebook, Mama Mia, The Lucky One and The Original Yours, Mine and Ours" Stacey said with a smile it was their favorites and she was right the boys would cringe then ask if they had to watch them.

"Nice line up." Kenzie said "I need something to drink not water"

"What would you like?" Stacey asked as she walked into the living room and smiled at Kenzie when the door bell rang and she walked over to answer it. "Hi Sarah, come on in. This is my sister-in-law, Kenzie. Kenzie, this our prenatal massage therapist, Sarah. How about some iced tea?"

"No sick of that as well. Is there no more Dt Mt Dew? Hi Sarah" Kenzie said "There is a bedroom right behind you where you can set up."

"Well let me look to see what all you have Kenzie you drank the last Dt Mt Dew at lunch." Stacey said as she looked trough the fridge "Milk, Apple Juice, Cranberry Juice and John's protein crap and Lemonade. And a can of Sprite."

"Crap is the the right word for it John and Randy both drink. I will take the Apple Juice and you can have the last can of Sprite." Kenzie said as she watched Sarah walked to the bed room but she stopped.

"You are married to John Cena?" Sarah asked

"Guilty" Kenzie repsonded with a smile.

"That is wonderful. I am all set up and ready for you." Sarah said and smiled at Kenzie

"Okay" Kenzie said and slowly stood up from the couch and made her way over to the bedroom downstairs that she could see was set up with candles and the room was a soft glow.

"Kenzie go ahead and undress you can leave your panties on and lay on your back." Sarah instructed

"Okay I can do that"

As Sarah was giving Kenzie a massage, Stacey worked on getting plates down and glasses and getting ready for when supper arrived and decided to call Randy and grabbed her cell phone and dialed her soon to be husband.

"Hey baby" Randy answered as he sat down in his hotel room.

"Hi baby" Stacey responded.

"How is my girl?" Randy asked as he watched John walk out of the room as he was headed down to get a work out in.

"Good. Relaxing while Kenzie is getting a prenatal massage. I miss you." Stacey told him while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I miss you too. I wish we were home right now so I can be spending time with you. That is nice about the massage I am sure she is enjoying that. Vince is being mean baby." Randy said

"Why is he being mean Randy?" Stacey asked "I wish you were here too."

"Friday another day of media he is giving us till Tuesday to be with you two ladies and all but other than that we have to be here." Randy said "I wish we were home."

"Something has to give Randy." Stacey told him and smiled into the phone.

"I know but what? Vince knows we are getting married early and why but he wont give on John saying that the two of us cause too much fucking trouble." Randy said as he still hadn't told Stacey or Kenzie why they had gotten into so much trouble to being with.

" Kenzie is on permanent bedrest until she delivers the baby. I can't be on-call all the time. I am worried about her and the baby." Stacey stated " And what did you two do to get into so much trouble with him?"

"I know that baby. Let me talk to Vince and see if he will let the two of us off for a bit. I am needing to let my shoulders rest and John's knee is botheing him. Let me talk to him tomorrow as he will be at the media promo and we can see how it goes." Randy told her "That my dear you don't need to know."

"I don't like keeing secerts from each other Randy"

"I will tell you if you please don't tell Kenzie" Randy said

" I wont tell her. She doesn't need the added stress." Stacey told him.

" It wasn't just us so Triple H and Jeff were in on it too. Vince was sleeping and need less to say the four of us were drunk and well Paul thought hey lets do something to piss Vince off. We agreed and well we put shaving cream in one of his hands and tickled his face with a feather and wrapped a pink boa around his neck and well after he was covered in shaving cream we took pictures and well he woke up and Jeff is the only one who got away because John Paul and I can't fit through the door at the same time." Randy finally confessed.

"Oh Randy" Stacey said and giggled.

"We also short sheeted his bed and took the pillows out and stuffed them full of feathers." Randy said

"Oh my.. you guys and your pranks. I told Kenzie about us." Stacey said

"I know she is happy right? I want to tell John but how?" Randy asked

"Yes she is. Let's wait until you guys are home." Stacey said and placed a hand on her stomach.

" Okay baby. I love you" Randy told her

" I love you too. And I can't wait to become your wife." Stacey said

"And I can't wait till you are my wife baby" Randy said

" And I can't wait to meet our baby." Stacey said

"I can't wait either baby John just walked back into the room." Randy said

" Okay. I will call you after dinner. I love you" Stacey said

"I love you too baby" Randy said

After the couple hung up the phone Stacey grabbed the door and thanked the delivery person and closed the front door and sat the bag down and started to get stuff out when Kenzie walked out of the bedroom with a smile on her face.

" How are you feeling?" Stacey asked "Randy said hi"

"I am feeling relaxed and refreshed. How is my big brother?" Kenzie asked as she sat down on the couch and smiled at Stacey who brought their supper into the living room and they turned on the TV and started the movies.

"He is good but frustrated." Stacey said

"Why frustrated." Kenzie asked and saw Sarah walking out " Sarah thank you so much that was very relaxing."

"Thank you for allowing me come here and give you a massage. Whenever you want another one, just give me a call." Sarah said with a smile.

"No Sarah thank you. I will call you next week how is that." Kenzie said

"Thank you Sarah we will call you" Stacey said as she walked Sarah to the door and paid her and saw her out.

"What is my brother frustrated with Stacey?" Kenzie asked

"Vince"

"Ah go figure. I know what they did to get into so much trouble with him." Kenzie said as she sat back and started to eat her soup.

"Who did what?" Stacey asked as she sat back with her supper.

" Randy and John with the shaving cream and pink boa" Kenzie said with a smile

"Wait. How did you know about that?"

"Paul called and Jeff sent pictures that I am going to show you after supper." Kenzie replied with a laugh.

"Oh Randy told me about it tonight, in my opinion, Vince deserved it" Stacey said between bites.

"I couldn't agree more." Kenzie said

As the girls ate supper and watched one of the movies Kenzie started to get full and sat her plate down on the coffee table and saw that she only ate half of her Alfredo. Kenzie leaned back into the pillows and placed a hand on the baby who kicked her right away and she kept her hand there and rubbed her stomach hoping to calm down her daughter.

"I am full Stacey."

"You did better than what I would you would." Stacey answered "Are you okay?"

"No to be honest I am start oh that hurts ow... taking several deep breaths and holds onto the arm of the couch.

" Ok, lets have you lay down. I'm going to examine you and you need to tell me if it hurts when I push down." Stacey said while setting her plate down moved some of the pillows on the couch.

"Okay" Kenzie said with tears in her voice. And laid back on the couch.

As Stacey examined Kenzie she pressed around on her lower left side and when she reached the right side Kenzie started to cry even more.

"Ow right there Stacey that hurts" Kenzie said

"Okay. I am going to call the hospital and have an ambulance pick you up. We need to get you over to the hospital to see what is going on." Stacey told her.

"What do you think is wrong Stacey?" Kenzie asked while tears started to slip down her face. "Call John please."

"I think your appendix might be inflammed. But I want to do an ultrasound to see." Stacey said " I will call both him and Randy. It will be okay honey."

"Okay oh that hurts ow" Kenzie said as she started to cramp again.

Stacey called for an ambulace and gives the hospital strict directions to have everything ready when they got there. Ambulance arrives and takes Kenzie to the hospital (UCSF Hospital) while Stacey follows behind them and called her brother.

"Hey Stacey" John answered his phone while looking at Randy

"Hey JC"

"What is going on how is Kenzie?" John asked as he stood up and threw a shirt on and his shoes knowing something was either wrong with Kenzie or their baby or both.

"That is why I am calling, she started to have some pain after dinner and I think her appendix is inflammed. She is being taken to the hospital where I am going to do an ultrasound. John, you need to get here asap" Stacey told him as she followed the medics to the hosptial showed her badge an went straight to Kenzie and once she was moved over to th hospital bed and helped Kenzie lay back.

" I will fly out Stacey and all. I don't give a crap what Vince says. Randy and I are leaving now keep us updated. Tell Kenzie I love her and love you too." John said

"I will do that becareful" Stacey told him and hung up.

John and Randy didn't care what Vince would say and headed out. As they arrived at the airport, neither were happy that they couldn't get out of Salt Lake City, UT where they were for the next show that neither were booked on. After being told they couldn't fly out due the storms they decided to drive it even though they were 11 hours away from Kenzie and Stacey. While the boys were trying to get a flight so the girls thought Stacey was able to get Kenzie hooked up to the monitors and she was pleased that the ER had listened and had everything set up for her they way she asked them too.

"The gel should be warm, Kenzie. I am sorry if it hurts." Stacey said as she squirted the gel on Kenzie's stomach.

"That feels good though." Kenzie said as she was scared that something was wrong the baby.

"Good. you will feel some pressure." Stacey said as she started the ultrasound and moved the wand over Kenzie's lower stomach on her right side.

"Yes it does hurt ow Stacey." Kenzie said as she had tears falling down her face.

"I am sorry sweetie. I am done though." Stacey told her as she cleaned off her stomach.

"That was quick what did you find wrong?" Kenzie asked

"Kenzie. your appendix is inflammed and we need to do surgery asap. Now we will be able to do it laproscopically and I will be in the OR with you to keep the baby monitored." Stacey told her.

Kenzie started to cry as she wanted John there and the on call surgeon walked in to talk with Stacey and Kenzie and explained that everything would be okay, that the baby would be just fine and smiled when Stacey said that she was going to scrub in as well. Stacey stepped out to call John and Randy back and come to find out they were driving as the airport was closed.

"Hello"

"Honey, everything is going to be fine. We caught it early, so there shouldn't be any risk of infections." Stacey told Kenzie "John it is Stacey"

"What is wrong and what infection? We are now driving its and 11 hour drive." John told her.

"Her appendix is inflammed and we need to do surgery asap. I was ensuring her that there is a very low risk of infection as we caught it early enough. The surgery will be done laproscopically. I will be in the OR to monitor the baby's vitals." Stacey told John.

"Okay we are leaving now do the surgery." John told her

"Okay see you two when you get here her surgery is tomorrow morning. Dr Moore wants to run in antibiotics." Stacey told John.

"Okay we will see you soon." John said "Tell Kenzie I love her and Randy said that he loves you."

"We love you too drive safely." Stacey told the boys and walked back into the exam room that Kenzie was in and the nurse was getting ready to move her up to a room that was on the materinty floor. Once Kenzie was in her room Stacey had left to go and grab her chart but also to check on a few other patients as well. Kenzie told her that she didn't want to change into a gown till in the morning and that was fine by Stacey and once she was gone she sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her daughter who was kicking away she was lost in thought when the one of the nurses came into start the medications and pain meds for her.

"Mrs Cena how are you tonight?" Marcy asked

"Not so good my appendix is inflamed and in a lot of pain and my daughter is kicking me." Kenzie replied

"Oh, I don't have your chart in front of me but I would like you to change into a hospital gown and remove everything but your socks and then I will start your medications." Marcy said

"I am not changing into a gown sorry and you can start the meds now." Kenzie said

"Mrs Cena its the best for you that way if you get sick or something happens." Marcy said

"I am sorry but I am not changing. You can go and find Dr Cena." Kenzie said as she laid back.

Marcy left in a huff and soon returned with Abbie and Maryanne and also Stacey was walking back into the room with Kenzie's chart.

"Hi Kenzie how are?" Abbie asked as she took the medication from Marcy and started it.

"Not good my appendix is inflammed and Marcy here wants me to change into a gown." Kenzie said and Stacey sat down on the chair and smiled at her sister in law.

"Dr Cena it would be nice if she was in a gown and if she gets sick she wont ruin her clothes." Marcy said

"Abbie thanks for starting the medication and its okay for Kenzie to stay in her clothes. Marcy Kenzie usually writes her own orders and I hadn't made it back down to the room yet to see what she wanted." Stacey said

"Oh is she a doctor as well?" Marcy asked

"I am a PA in Dr Cena's office and Dr Cena here is my doctor." Kenzie said

"Oh I was just on call I usually dont' work here. I am sorry I am filling in for a few nurses." Marcy said.

"It is okay Marcy. I will be staying with Kenzie tonight can we get an extra hospital bed in here please?" Stacey said

"That is fine. Abbie or Maryanne can you help me with that please?" Marcy asked

It wasn't long and Kenzie was now sleeping due to the pain medications and the antibiotics were running through her system. Stacey was thankful that she was able to get some sleep as well. Stacey didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she felt some soft lips press a kiss to her forehead and when she opened her eyes she was starting into some blue eyes.

"When did you get here?" Stacey asked quietly

"Not long maybe 20 minutes. How is Kenzie?" Randy asked

"Sleeping. I had to give her some more pain meds a while ago but she has slept." Stacey said and stood up and Randy pulled her into a hug it was nearing 5am and they needed to get Kenzie changed but she wanted a moment alone with Randy. "Follow me"

Randy smiled at Stacey and soon he had her wrapped up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her sweet lips. "I have missed you and your lips."

"I have missed you and your lips as well Randy." Stacey said as she saw John walking towards them and smiled at her big brother. "Hate to wake Kenzie up but she needs to change into a gown and all. I know she will be happy to see you."

John pulled Stacey in for a hug and thanked her for everything she had done for his wife. John followed Stacey and Randy back into Kenzie's room watched as Stacey woke up Kenzie.

"Kenzie..." Stacey said

"hmm what ?" Kenzie asked

"Look who I found wondering the halls." Stacey said as she sat down on the edge of Kenzie's bed.

Kenzie rolled over and had tears in her eyes as soon as she saw her husband." John thank god you made it."

"Of course baby. I love you." John told her and sat down on the bed and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I'm scared Johnny." Kenzie said and placed a hand on the baby next to John's.

Stacey grabbed a gown and told Kenzie it was time to finally change and helped Kenzie up and since she had to use the bathroom both Stacey and John helped her into the bathroom to change.

"So am I baby, but I know that the surgeon and Stacey won't let anything happen to you or the baby." John said and held Kenzie close as she cried into his chest.

"Don't cry baby" John said as he held her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I hate to break this up but its time to take her for the surgery." Stacey said as she walked in with a wheelchair to push her down.

"I love you Johnny." Kenzie said

"I love you too sweetie." John said and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"It will be okay Kenzie. Stacey will take care of you." Randy said and pressed a kiss to his sisters forehead.

"Randy and John you two can wait in here its the surgical waiting room. I will or a nurse will come out and give updates. It shouldnt' take longer than and hour and half." Stacey told both boys

"Okay take care of her" Randy and John said at the same time.

"I always will. I will come out and get you as soon as the surgery is over with. I love you both and everything will be okay." Stacey said

John just nodded his head with tears in his eyes. Randy looked at him and told him to come and sit down as Stacey took Kenzie back for surgery. Once Kenzie was already in the OR Stacey changes and scrubs in. Kenzie is already on the table and asleep. places fetal monitors on Kenzie. The baby's vitals are strong. The surgeon begins. While Kenzie was in surgery John and Randy were in the waiting room talking.

"I'm scared" John said quietly

"I know you are man I am too." Randy said

"I know you are worried as she is your sister, but I am more worried about the baby." John told him

"John, yes Kenzie is my sister but Stacey is my soon to be wife. I would be just as sacred as you are with the baby. What if Stacey has to have surgery in the next few weeks we have to wait till she is in the clear." Randy told him then realized that he slipped and told John about the baby that they were having.

"What?" John asked as he looked over at Randy

"Stacey and I are having a baby" Randy said with a smile on his face

"When did that happen?" John asked and smiled at his brother in law.

"Six weeks ago we just found out last time we were home well not on Monday." Randy told him. "I can't wait."

"I am happy for you and Stacey. I can't believe my baby sister is having a baby. Is that why you moved the wedding up?" John asked

"Yes it is. You okay?" Randy asked

"Yes just shocked." John told him and hugged his brother in law quicly and smiled at him. "Stacey is having a baby wow."

"I know so is mine. Everything will be okay John." Randy told him.

"I hope so. I want Jules to be okay and not come until its time." John said

"John John John the baby's name isn't Jules its Vaughn and she will be okay" Randy told him with a laugh

"I must be more tired than I thought. I don't know why I keep calling her Jules." John said and sat back in the chair.

"You have been calling her Jules since we found out it was a girl. You two have been constantly bickering about the name. I agree with Kenzie and Stacey its Vaughn. I know how strong willed my sister is, she wont go for Jules." Randy told him

" I give up. As long as they are both healthy I don't care what the name is" John said

"Good idea man how about Vaughn Jules Cena" Randy suggested

"Maybe if Kenzie goes for it. Then I am all for it." John said

It was nearly an hour later when Stacey walked out and smiled at her brother and soon to be husband. Kenzie had done great during surgery as did the baby and both were very stable." Hey guys"

"Hey how are my girls?" John asked

"They did excellent. Both are stable and Kenzie is in recovery right now." Stacey told him.

"Thank God" John said and tears slipped down his face.

"That is good. How are you feeling?" Randy asked as Stacey sat down next to him as she hugged both boy.

"I feel fine. Other being a little tired." Stacey said and laid her head on Randy's shoulder and he brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"I am so happy to find out you and Randy are having a baby." John said

"How did you know?" Stacey asked

"It slipped out I was trying to comfort John and he said I don't know what it feels like to be going through this and I said yes I do but we would have to wait till you were in the clear." Randy said "Sorry babe"

"Oh, its okay. John I am thrilled to be having a baby with Randy." Stacey said

"We are happy for you." John said "When can I see Kenzie?"

"Come on back. Randy I will be back out in a few minutes." Stacey told him

Randy just nodded his head in agreement and happy to know that his sister and niece were doing great. Stacey walked with John back to recovery and told John she would be there for nearly an hour and then moved back up to her room. John hugged Stacey before sitting down next to Kenzie who was starting to wake up some.

"John?" Kenzie said quietly

"Yes baby?" John asked

"Is the baby okay?" Kenzie asked

"You and our daughter are perfectly fine baby. I love you" John told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too."

It was nearly and hour later and Kenzie was back up in her room. Kenzie before being able to go back to her room had to get up and walk around for a few before being transfered. Stacey checked her over one last time and handed her care over to one of the other doctors in their office Dr Sansa. Kenzie slept for a majority of the day and was going to be spending the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Love

Chapter 4

It was early the next morning when Kenzie was starting to wake up and rolled over even though she was still in the hospital she was happy to see her husband of five years sleeping in the spare bed in her room. Kenzie knew that she would have to get up and walk around the materinty floor before being able to go home. Kenzie pressed the call light for the nurse to come down and help her up as she didn't want to wake John.

"Good Morning Kenzie what can I help you with?" Lacey said as she walked into her room

"I need to get up and don't want to wake my husband. I have to go to the bathroom and want to at least take the IV line off or and leave the line in just the tubing." Kenzie said "Also change."

"Okay. I know that Dr Cena wrote orders for you to be able to change but I don't know about the IV line, but we can take the tubing off." Lacey said

"That is what I meant sorry pregnancy moment I blame the man sleeping in the bed over there." Kenzie said with a small laugh

After Kenzie used the bathroom Lacey helped her change back into her materinty yoga capri's and a tank top that had a bra built in and was much more comfy. Lacey helped Kenzie back into bed and took a round of vitals and found their daughter's heartbeat again for the monitors and got Kenzie settled again.

"I will be in a few with breakfast and see what time you might be going home. Although I know you have to walk the halls before being able to leave." Lacey said and smiled at her patient.

It was a few minutes later when Lacey walked back in with Kenzie's breakfast and behind her was Stacey and Randy. Stacey couldn't help but laugh at John who was still sleeping and Randy decided to be mean and take a picture for all to see an then posted it on twitter.

"How are you feeling?" Stacey asked as she sat down on the end of Kenzie's bed.

"Sore. I know that will pass. Lacey helped me change and we took the tubing off from the IV. I can feel Vaughn kicking me and she is active this morning she woke me up." Kenzie replied.

"Ah, I can't wait to feel the baby kicking me." Stacey said with a smile

"Its a wonderful feeling." Kenzie said as she looked at her breakfast and groaned. Normally the food the hospital served was pretty good but this morning nothing looked good for her. As she ate her toast that she had ordered the night before she left the rest untouched.

"Not hungry?" Stacey asked

"Not really. I would like to go home and get in my own bed or be on the couch." Kenzie said

"I understand that one hon. Let me check you over and I will pull the curtain since Randy is in here and do a quick exam then you have to walk the halls before heading home just two rounds." Stacey said

"Okay that is fine by me." Kenzie said with a smile

Stacey looked Kenzie over and checked her cervix again and everything was healing nicely from surgery. " You are healing just fine. I will release you to go home but still on moderate bed rest honey don't over do it and plus all of our families are coming in this week."

"I know." Kenzie said "Trust me John wont let me do much and between you two and Randy I wont be doing much." Kenzie said

"I know. Do you want John to walk the halls or one of us?" Stacey asked

"It doesn't matter let John sleep he will be up all day taking care of me and all." Kenzie said as Stacey helped her up and they walked the halls before heading back to the room to be discharged.

It wasn't long and Stacey was writing the discharge papers and John was finally awake and soon they were headed towards home. John was still in the rental as they had yet to take it back as it was rented from National Car from the airport in Salt Lake City's and would take it the airport later on that day. John was now pulling into their gate-community and smiled at the guard who let them right in and then as he pulled into their drive there was as strange car in the drive.

"John who is here?" Kenzie asked as they pulled into their drive.

"I don't know honey but its a rental." John answered as he got out to enter the code into the garage and then walked back down to help Kenzie out and into the house.

"There you two are." Elaine said when she heard the back door open.

"Mom when did you get here?" Kenzie asked

"About two hours ago honey. How are you feeling?" Elaine asked as John helped Kenzie into the house more.

"Where at babe?" John asked

"Living room for now I will relax on the couch." Kenzie answered trying to figure out how her mom got into the house and not set off the alarm. "Mom how did you get in?"

"Well dear I know the code for the garage and then the back door was unlocked and the alarm wasn't set." Elaine said.

"Well I left in a hurry last two nights ago. Stacey didn't think about it. Oh well not like I mind. Its good to see you mom." Kenzie said

"Kenzie do you want something to eat?" John asked and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and placed a hand on the baby since he was sitting on the couch next to her.

"Yes something from Sonic the number 11 and sprite to drink will you make it a large please?" Kenzie asked

"Sure babe. Stacey said she would be over later to check on you and I need to go and get your pain medication as she called it out." John told her

"Okay. If I start to hurt before you get home I can take some Tylenol." Kenzie said

"Okay babe. I love you" John said and kissed Kenzie on the lips before standing up to leave. "Elaine please don't let her do much she is to be resting."

"Don't worry about that John she will be in good hands till you get back home." Elaine said

"Crap. I need to take the rental back." John said

"Son why are you in a rental?" Bob asked "I can follow you and we can grab Kenzie's food on the way back."

"Well that is kind a long story. Kenzie had surgery yesterday to remove her appendix and the airport was closed in Salt Lake and Randy and I drove 11 hours and made it and hour before her surgery." John said

"Mom that is why no one was here and the alarm wasn't set and the back door unlocked

"Makes sense is Vaughn okay?" Elaine asked as the guys left.

"Yes mom the baby is fine. My appendix was inflammed, but she is doing great." Kenzie said

"That is good honey. Carol and John Sr will be here later onto. Do you want your dad and I to stay here?" Elaine asked as she sat down on the couch next to Kenzie

"No mom you don't need to stay here. John is home from now on and he will take good care of me." Kenzie said.

"Okay dear, we can't check into the hotel till John and Carol get here anyways. So since both John and his dad have the same name what are we going to call your husband?" Elaine asked

"JC. Mom. I am sorry we didn't call." Kenzie said "It happened all so fast."

"That is okay dear what matters is that you and Miss Vaughn are doing okay now." Elaine said "Now here is a pen and paper I want you to write out a shopping list and when the boys get back your dad and I will head to the store and cook some before we leave."

Kenzie just rolled her eyes at her mom and started on the list. It wasn't long till John and Bob arrived back at the house and John walked into the living room and smiled at Kenzie and handed her breakfast. John sat down on the couch and pulled Kenzie's feet over his legs and rubbed her calves while she ate. After eating Kenzie wanted to lay down and John helped her up and then laid down with her as he was wiped out from barely sleeping at the hospital. As the couple slept Elaine and Bob headed to the hotel to check in and drop their bags off and then headed to the store.

Randy pulled into their drive not long after leaving the hospital and smiled over at Stacey who was just glowing. As they passed John and Kenzie's he saw his parents getting into their rental as he helped Stacey out. Once they were inside both happy to be home and both happy that Kenzie and the baby were doing okay.

"Stacey what time are your parents getting in and do we need to pick them up from the airport?" Randy asked

"They are getting a rental car and they should be here in about an hour." Stacey told him

"Okay. How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around his bride to be and held her close and placed a hand on their baby.

"I feel a little tired, but otherwise good." Stacey answered

"That is good. Question." Randy stated

"What's up?" she asked

"Do you want to find out what we are having?" Randy asked

"Not really. I kind of like the element of surprise." Stacey told him

"Same here, either way I am happy. John said he would help with the nursery" Randy said

"Okay. Care to join me upstairs?" Stacey asked

"What do you have in mind baby? Sure I would love to join you." Randy told Stacey.

Stacey wrapped her arms around Randy's waist and stood on her tip toes to kiss him deeply. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does baby." Randy said as they headed upstairs. Once they were in their room, Stacey stripped off her srubs and took of her bra and panties and climbed on their bed. Randy locked the door behind him and strips and lays down beside Stacey and pulled her ontop of him. "God you are beautiful"

"Hmm.. and you are very handsome and sexy... you know it won't be long before I won't be able to lay ontop of you." Stacey said as she reached down and takes his member in her hand and strokes it.

"I know baby. Oh yeah baby that feels good hmmm don't stop." Randy moaned as Stacey kept stroking him.

"I know what will feel better." Stacey said as she slid down onto his hard member.

"So wet, warm and tight oh yes baby." Randy moaned as Stacey started to rock her hips back and forth.

"Oh Randy you feel so good." Stacey moaned.

"God you feel good on me baby hmmm rough or gentle?" Randy asked as he held on her hips.

"Gentle... we can play rough later." Stacey told him

"Okay babe. Do you want me on top?" Randy asked as he reached down to play with her clit.

"I'm okay being on top this time. Oh God that feels good" Stacey said as she started to move a little faster as an orgasm starts to build up inside of her.

Randy sat up a bit to pop one of her breast in his mouth as he sucked and licked he kept firm pressure on her clit as he could feel an orgasm build up he wanted nothing more for them to release at the same time. " God you feel amazing baby oh yes."

"I am so close hmmm" Stacey moaned

"So am I baby cum with me." Randy told Stacey

"OH GOD RANDY!" Stacey shouted out in pleasure

"I'M CUMMING BABY OH GOD STACEY" Randy cried out as they reached their climaxes at the same time.

"I love you Randy" Stacey said

"I love you too honey" Randy said before kissing Stacey on the lips before she rolled off of Randy and laid on the bed.

"Why don't you try to rest some baby. Have you been getting much sleep?" Randy asked as he laid back on the bed as well and looked over at Stacey who was already asleep. "I will take that as my answer." as he climbed out of bed and pulled the covers up and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt and walked down to their home office to work on his speech for the reception. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since John and John Sr are in the same story and more in this chapter I will be calling WWE Superstar John Cena "JC"

Sweet Love

Chapter 5

As Randy was working on his speech he was making some progress at least he hadn't crumbled this paper up yet as he had done for nearly everyother page as he couldn't get the words right. As he kept working on his speech the doorbell rang and he knew that it wasn't John a he was with Kenzie and taking care of her. As he stood up he smiled when he saw his soon to be father in law walking up to the front door.

"Hi John and Carol please come on in." Randy said as he held the door open for them. "Is there anything that needs to be carried in?"

"No Randy we checked into the hotel and unloaded there. Where is Stacey?" Carol asked

"No son we have everything at the hotel." John Sr stated as Randy closed the door behind his soon to be in laws.

"Stacey is sleeping. Then again she hasn't gotten much sleep over the last few days either." Randy said

"That isn't good is everything okay?" Carol asked as they walked into the living room to sit down.

"Do either of you want anything to drink?" Randy asked

"I would take some sweet tea if you having any." Carol said knowing her daughter kept it on hand.

"I will take just about anything. How about I help you." John Sr said

"John dear what are we going to call you and Johnny?" Carol asked

"What we always call him when the two of us are around each other, JC and me John" he answered

Randy and John walked into the kitchen to get drinks as Randy got a glass down for Carol and filled it with ice and then poured the sweet tea and John looked in the fridge and smiled when he saw that they had Fresca and grabbed a can and popped it open. Randy took Carol her tea and sat down with a bottle of water.

"Thank you Randy." Carol said and smiled at her soon to be son in law.

"You are welcome. Well Kenzie was placed on bed rest and Vince wouldn't let John off so Stacey said she would stay with Kenzie till we were able to take off. Well two nights ago Kenzie doubled over in pain and well her appendix was inflammed and they did surgery yesterday morning and she is now appendix free." Randy explained

"Are the babies okay. Stacey and Kenzie's babies?" Carol asked worried about her daughter and daughter in law.

"The babies are doing just fine." Randy stated as he sat back in his chair.

"That is good. How long you boys home for?" John asked

"Yes it is good that both babies are doing good." Randy said "How was the flight out here?"

"Long and uneventful." John answered and smiled around at the pictures of Randy and Stacey and John and Stacey. The four of them at JC and Kenzie's wedding.

"How long are you two boys home for?" Carol asked

"Vince was nice and gave both John and I the year off." Randy said

"That was nice of him." Carol said

"Yes it was." John agreed with his wife.

"Yes it was, after two of his biggest stars told him off and told him what was going to happen. We both agreed to do apperances as long as they are within driving distance." Randy said with a smirk on his face and John just laughed

"I hope you two didn't get into much trouble for that." Carol stated

" No we didn't for once. He knows how much it would mean to the both of us to be home and we never have anytime off and he approved it" Randy stated

"That is good. How long has Stacey been asleep?" John asked

"Not long about 45 minutes." Randy said

"Oh okay." Carol said

"Do you want me to go see how she is and if she will come down? I know she is to check on Kenzie later." Randy said

"If you wouldn't mind." Carol said

"I will go and check on her. Make yourself at home." Randy said before standing up and walking upstairs to their bedroom. Randy couldn't help but smile at Stacey as she was curled up in their king size bed with the sheet pulled up and her right arm holding it in place. Randy climbed on the bed and laid down next to his soon to be wife and started to rub her back. "Hey sweetie"

"Hmm" Stacey moaned

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Okay. I would feel better if you were naked and in bed with me again." Stacey told him with a smile on her face.

"Why is that baby?" Randy asked

"Because I like feeling you inside of me and I want you again." Stacey told him

"While I would love to be naked and inside you baby it wont happen till tonight. Your parents are downstairs." Randy told her then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Damn! Okay. Let me get dressed." Stacey said as she sat up in bed.

"Okay baby. I love you." Randy said as he laid back on the bed and waited for Stacey to get dressed.

"I love you too. And I can't wait till tonight." Stacey said

"Neither can I babe." Randy said as his phone chimed with a text. After reading the text" Damn it John."

"What is wrong Randy?" Stacey asked

"That was John." Randy said

"What did my brother want?" Stacey asked as she sat down on the bed next to Randy.

"That Kenzie can't keep anything down." Randy told her while wrapping his arms around her and placed a hand on their baby.

"Oh that isn't good. I need to head over and check on her anyways." Stacey said

"Why dont' the four of us walk down and all. Do you want your medical bag or just use Kenzie's?" Randy asked as he helped Stacey stand up.

"I will just use mine honey." Stacey said as they walked down the stairs with their fingers laced together.

Carol smiled as she saw the couple walking down the stairs. Stacey was just glowing. "Hi sweetheart. I am sorry if we had Randy wake you up."

"No he didn't. I needed to get up anyways." Stacey answered her mom as Carol hugged her daughter

"You look wonderful." Carol said

"Are you two ready to get married? How are you feeing darling?" John asked

" I am more than ready to marry Stacey I love her and I can't wait to become a daddy." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Stacey and placed a hand on the baby.

"Thank you mom. Yes, I am ready to get married. I feel good other than being tired. I cant wait to meet our little one and be his or her mommy." Stacey said as she smiled up at Randy.

"You two will make wonderful parents Just like John and Kenzie" John said

"I agree with your dad. Are you going to find out?" Carol asked hoping they would so she could start buying either pink or blue.

"We are going to wait until the baby is born to know what we are having." Stacey said

"With you not finding out that will save my bank account." John told the kids with a laugh.

While everyone was talking about the baby that Stacey was carrying. Randy's phone chimed with a text from JC again.

Ortz can Stacey come down and take a look at Kenzie she can't keep anything down and is in more pain. JC

I will tell her again she just woke up and your parents are here. RKO

Okay see ya soon JC

"Babe John needs you too look at Kenz she can't keep anything down." Randy told Stacey who stood up with Randy's help.

"Ok. Lets head over there. That isn't good." Stacey said

"What is wrong?" Carol asked worried about her daughter in law.

"Kenzie can't keep anything down. Babe your medical bag where is it?" Randy asked

"Front hall closet." Stacey told him as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse and Randy walked over to the hall closet and grabbed Stacey's bag and slung it over his shoulder while everyone stepped out and he quickly set the alarm and locked the door as the four of them walked down to John and Kenzie's house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Love

Chapter 6

As the four were walking down the three houses to John and Kenzie's, Randy had laced his fingers with Stacey's then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. After just walking straight into the Cena's house, Elaine stood to give her son a hug then Bob did the same thing only with Stacey and then they switched. Elaine smiled at Stacey as she couldn't wait to have her as her daughter in law the next weekend as Randy and Stacey were getting married and everyone was excited about the wedding.

Stacey saw that JC was in the kitchen and walked in there to give her brother a hug. JC held Stacey close for a minute before telling her that Kenzie was upstairs and she had asked him to shut the blinds, pull the curtain over the blinds, turn the lights out and celing fan on. Stacey knew right then not only was Kenzie in pain from sugery but from throwing up and she had a migraine.

"Randy can I have my bag please?" Stacey asked

"Here you go babe." Randy said and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and smiled at his soon to be wife.

"Thanks." Stacey said

"You are most welcome hon." Randy said and walked into the kitchen and smiled at JC who was hiding.

JC and Randy watched as Stacey headed up the stairs and disappear upstairs. Stacey walked into the master bedroom. "Kenzie, its Stacey. How are you feeling?" she said quietly

"Like shit Stacey. I can't keep anything down. I am now in pain from throwing up so much and my head hurts like a fucking bitch," Kenzie said quietly

"I am sorry honey. Let me take your vitals and listen to you and Vaughn." Stacey said as she sat down on the bed next to Kenzie as she pulled her dopper, blood pressure cuff and stethoscope out. After take Kenzie's blood pressure it was normal and then happy that Kenzie sounded clear and that Vaughn's heartbeat was steady and strong.

"I'm sorry Stacey." Kenzie whispered.

"You have no reason to be sorry honey." Stacey told her and rubbed her back. "I'm worried about you and our niece."

Kenzie had tears in her eyes and it didn't help that she was also nauseated and sat up slowly."Kenzie what is wrong?"

"I'm nausated. Can you help me to the bathroom please?" Kenzie asked and Stacey helped her up as they walked into the bathroom and as soon as they were in the bathroom Kenzie dashed to the toilet and started to throw up everything she had in her stomach.

Stacey held Kenzie's hair back that was starting to fall into her face and grabbed a washcloth and got it cold and placed it on the back of her neck to cool off her body and Kenzie leaned up against the jetted tub for support. Stacey stood up and then helped Kenzie up so she could wash out her mouth after she was finally done in the bathroom after using it, Stacey helped Kenzie back into bed.

"Have you taken anything for nausea or for pain?" Stacey asked as she reached for her medical bag.

"I took my pain meds and they came right back up. I am sorry to ruin your time with Randy." Kenzie said

"You did no such thing Kenzie. Mom and dad showed up and well I tried to get Randy back into bed and that didn't work so well. I can be tired as hell but have enough engergy for sex." Stacey said with a smile.

"I was the same with Johnny during my first and most of my second trimesters. Do you have the shot you carry for me?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes I do. I always make sure have your medication on me." Stacey said as she got the two shots ready to give Kenzie knowing that after they were in Kenzie's system they would knock her out. "This will burn and hurt some I am sorry." As she gave the two injections to Kenzie who started to cry.

"Thank you Stacey." Kenzie said as she tried to get comfy in bed with the pillows.

"You are welcome honey. I am going to lay down as well. I am just drained." Stacey said as she laid down with Kenzie.

It wasn't long after recieving the medications that Kenzie was now sound asleep. So was Stacey. Nearly 45 minutes had passed and both JC and Randy smiled at each other while their parents were talking about the wedding and both grandbabies that were going to be born that year. JC looked at his phone as he and Randy were texting back and forth as they couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"I am going to go up and check on the girls." JC said

"I will come with you." Randy chimed in.

As the boys walked upstairs and into the master bedroom neither were shocked to see the girls sound asleep.

"I knew it." Randy said quietly

"So did I. I have to say they need the sleep." JC replied. "Although I would love tohold Kenzie right now."

"I would like to...oh never mind. Come on let them sleep." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Yeah I know what you would love to do. I agree they need to sleep." JC stated and smirked at Randy.

" Ha, if you only knew!" Randy mumbled to himself "Yes they do need the sleep."

"I heard that Randy." JC laughed as they walked out of the room and JC led them to the media room they had upstairs and they both sat down and turned on the TV and zoned out to Sportscenter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Love

Chapter 7

The next two weeks quickly passed by for everyone. Kenzie was still on bedrest but determined to stand up next to Stacey on her wedding day that was this coming Saturday and everyone was excited. Even though John was taking great care of Kenzie as was Stacey both soon to be grandma's were not only smotheing Kenzie but also Stacey.

"Make them stop both mom and Carol are fussing over the baby and I. Its all over whether or not I am standng up wih you tomorrow. Also JC wants to have sex. Please Help me." Kenzie said into the phone as Stacey had called to see how she was feeling.

Stacey can Kenzie clear herself? JC

"Tell JC that you can't clear yourself and I am on my way over to check on you." Stacey said as she slipped her shoes on and kissed Randy by as he was on the phone with the DJ for the wedding confirming tomorrow night.

Kenzie was downstairs slowly wanting to smack both of the soon to be grandma's. True she loved them both but as of right now the only person she loved was Stacey and Randy because neither of them were on her case.

"Kenzie you are to be laying down not sitting up." Elaine stated from the kitchen that had been turned into wedding central.

"Mom I am fine." Kenzie said

"Why don't you lay back and prop your feet up." Carol chimed in and walked over and moved a pillow so Kenzie could prop her feet up.

"How do you feel? Are you feeling any pressure?" Elaine asked. Both mom's were fussing over every little movement that Kenzie made and she was about to go insane from it all. Matter of fact she was so happy to see Stacey walk in the front door.

"Everyone enough. Let me be the only one who decides if she needs to be laying down, or not. Kenzie come with me." Stacey said as she helped her sister in law off the couch and together they walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom and locked the bedroom door.

Once Kenzie was settled on the bed admist all the pillows. Stacey sat down beside her and grabbed Kenzie's medical bag as she had forgotten hers at home. "Thank you so much. I swear they are about to drive both JC and I insane." Kenzie stated

"You are most welcome. How are you feeling?" Stacey asked

"Tired and tender today. JC has been doing a great job in taking care of me and making sure I don't do too much. But JC also wants me and I want to be with him as well. But since the grandma's have arrived this morning they are about to drive me batty. JC was in the shower and getting cleaned up, I walked down the staris to get me something to drink then do some online shopping and both mom's kicked me out of the kitchen and told me not to move." Kenzie explained.

Stacey shook her head at her mom and Elaine. Then again here soon they would be fussing over her and the baby and she would be feeling the same way Kenzie does right now. "I know honey. Let me check you over and see how you are healing from surgery and check the baby over."

"Okay do you want me on my back or side?" Kenzie asked

"Your back honey. I will also do a cervical check. Do you have some jelly in your bag and gloves?" Stacey said as she reached for it. "Bring your yoga pants and panties down as well. I will grab a towel from the bathroom."

"There should be, if not then the tote in the closet marked medical." Kenzie said as she wiggled out of the yoga pants and panties as Stacey asked.

As Stacey checked Kenzie over from the surgery she was very happy to see that she was healing just fine and the baby's heartbeat was steady and strong. As she did the cervical exam she was happy that Kenzie was no long dilated either. " Well honey you are healing just fine from surgey and your cervix has stopped dilating and Vaughn has a very strong heartbeat."

"That is awesome. did my cervix close back?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes it did. I am going to say moderate bedrest and you can stand up wtih me tomorrow as my matron of honor and walk down on JC's arm." Stacey said.

"Thank you sweetie. Now for JC's question which is about sex." Kenzie said and shook her head. Leave it to her husband to want to know about sex.

"As long as you take it slow and easy you can. But if you start to feel pressure or pain you are to stop right away." Stacey said with a smile.

"Okay JC will be happy. Are you ready for tomorrow honey?" Kenzie asked Stacey as she sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard.

"More than ever. Both Randy and I are glad that my dress still fits." Stacey said as she placed a hand on the baby.

"I am so happy for the two of you. Now you aren' the only one who is happy that your dress fits. Now we are truly sisters. I have something just for you." Kenzie said and reached down and handed Stacey a gift bag.

As Stacey opened the gift bag she smiled when Kenzie had gotten her gift cards to all of her favorite materinty stores, massages from Sarah for prenatal massages and then a necklace that was in the open hearts necklace that Randy said she had been wanting. "Thank you so much Kenzie I love it. When we get back from our honeymoon the two of us can go shopping."

"You are most welcome hon." Kenize said while she handed Stacey a card that held spa packages for just the two of them today for massages, getting their nails done and just being pampered at the spa. "That Stacey is just for us and our appointments are in 45 minutes. You can drive my SUV."

"Kenzie thank you so much. I love it. I will drive we can stop by my house to grab my purse." Stacey said. "You are right this does make us sisters.

Kenzie smiled as Stacey hugged her close. It wasn't long and the two girls were off to enjoy their day at the spa. They were finally done and very relaxed. It was nearing 1pm and they were walking out of the spa when Kenzie saw that it was almost 2pm. "You feel like grabbing lunch or are you ready to head home?" Kenzie asked

"How about we grab lunch and eat at home? As I want you off your feet." Stacey said which was fine by Kenzie.

"That is fine. Which house?" Kenzie asked as they drove towards AppleBee's and Stacey had called their order in.

"Well everyone is at your house." Stacey stated as she drove them to the AppleBee's by their house. And soon they had salads and the dressing on the side.

"Then lets hide at yours." Kenzie said as she didn't want to deal with a whole bunch of people.

"That is fine hon. You know that they will figure it out sooner or later." Stacey said and paid the waitress who brought their food out. She could tell that Kenzie was starting to wear down and she needed to rest.

"I know hon. I just want away from all the engery and relax before the rehersal dinner then the wedding tomorrow. I am sure that both JC and Randy will want to get away from it all as well." Kenzie said with as smile on her face.

"I know you are getting worn down and tired honey. After we eat we can find a movie and watch it and rest." Stacey said as she was getting worn down as well. "I know if we head to your house everyone will be checking on you and making sure you are okay."

"Very true. After we eat will you please listen to her please?" Kenzie aksed

After the girls arrived at Randy and Stacey's house they pulled her car into the drive and Stacey grabbed their lunch. Kenzie made her way into the house and found the bathroom and after using it she walked into the kitchen and smiled at Stacey. After getting her a drink and her salad, both girls started to eat lunch. Kenzie again only ate half as the baby was in the way so she was full.

"Are you full Kenzie?" Stacey asked

"Yes I am, the baby is in the way right now." Kenzie replied as she put the rest of her salad in the fridge and sat back down in her chair.

"I am as well. How about you go lay down on the couch and I will listen honey." Stacey said as she placed the rest of her food into the fridge as well.

Kenzie did as she was told and laid back into the pillows. Stacey found her doppler and soon they were listening to the baby's heartbeat that was steady and strong. Stacey kept a hand on the baby and smiled when she was kicked right away. "Why don't you use the bedroom on this level and get some rest. I am going to lay down as well."

"Thanks Stacey. Wake me up when its time to head out for the rehersal." Kenzie said and hugged Stacey as she let Stacey help her off the couch and she slowly made her way into the bedroom.

Kenzie just stripped down to her tank top and undies and had gotten settled in bed and was sound asleep the moment the her head hit the pillow. JC and Randy were wanting some peace and quiet away from the wedding that was tomorrow. Stacey was cleaning up the kitchen when the boys walked in the garage door.

"Hi boys." Stacey said

"Hey baby." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Stacey and placed a hand on their baby.

"Hey yourself. JC hon Kenzie in the bedroom down here I just checked on her and she is sleeping now." Stacey told her big brother.

"How is she doing and feeling Stacey?" JC asked

"She did great. I quickly checked her over things are healing just fine and your daughter has a very strong heatbeat." Stacey said

JC nodded his head in agreement he was happy that Kenzie had a relaxing day at the spa. Stacey was wanting to relax and wanted to lay down herself as she headed upstairs and Randy told her that he would be upstairs in a few. Randy bid JC bye for now an he followed is bride upstairs. JC walked into the guest room and smiled at his sleeping wife. After using the bathroom he stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed in behind Kenzie and wrapped his are her and placed a hand on the baby who started to move under his touch. Randy finally joined Stacey in their bedroom and as he leaned against the doorway and smiled at Stacey as he was deeply in love with her and could wait to have her as his wife tomorrow. Randy stripped and climbed into their bed and pulled Stacey ontop of him once more and kissed her. Stacey deepened the kiss and soon the two were playing with each other and soon making love to each other. After releasing and climaxing they were in pure pleasure. Randy rolled to his back and pulled Stacey to his chest.

As both couples slept for the afternoon they now waking up and Stacey and Kenzie were now relaxing on the couches when JC and Randy finally joined them.

"Stacey we don't have to dress up for the rehersal do we? I may sit down for the rehersal." Kenzie asked and placed a hand on the baby who kicked her right away she started to rub her stomach hoping to calm her daughter down.

"We don't have to dress up for the rehersal. What's wrong?" Stacey asked now worried about Kenzie and Vaughn.

"I am completely drained and worn out and very tender." Kenzie sad

"You shouldn't be that tender. It's been two weeks since the surgery, let me take a look at you. JC can you please help her into the bedroom down here and I will examine you." Stacey said

John helped Kenzie up and into the bedroom and helped her lay back so Stacey could see what is going on. Stacey grabbed her medical bag from the hall closet and walked into the bedroom after washing her hands she asked JC to get the portable ultrasound machine from the basement and bring it up so she could also do a she was waiting on JC to come back up she listened to Kenzie and was pleased with what she heard and that Vaughn's heartbeat was steady and strong. As Stacey did the sono, she was happy to see that there was no pressure and that Vaughn was completely happy and content.

"I see some minor bruising from the surgery, but that is normal. Otherwise everything looks great. Vaughn is healthy and looks like she is sucking her thumb." Stacey said as she finished up the sono.

"That is good to know. Can we get a picture of Vaughn sucking on her thumb please?" Kenzie asked as Stacey cleaned off her stomach.

"Sure here are five copies. One for each other and the rest is for family." Stacey said

"Here is your niece Stacey, Vaughn Jules Cena." Keznie said and handed one from the sono that they just had done.

"Thanks. We had better get going."Stacey said as took it and handed it to Randy as the three walked out of the room together.

Rehersal went as planned and soon they were headed towards AppleBee's for supper and the boys were hoping for a good night as both mom's were still fussing over Kenzie and JC could tell that his wife was about to snap. JC placed his arm around the back of Kenzie's shoulders as she laid her head aginst his shoulder. As Kenzie sat down next to her younger sister Becky and JC sat down as well, both Elaine and Carol were now fussing over her and the baby and Kenzie was about to lose it with them.

"Kenzie dear how are you feeling?" Elaine asked

"Tired but okay mom." Kenzie replied

"You really shouldn't be standing up tomorrow." Carol said

"Carol I will be fine tomorrow." Kenzie said

" Have the two of you thought about hiring a cleaning crew as you dont' need to be cleaning either. What about a nurse who could stay with you two as well when JC is out on the road." Elaine stated

"Mom we hired a cleaning crew along time ago when I was 6 weeks and we don't need a nurse my doctor lives three doors down and there are two other wonderful doctors I can see if Stacey isn't able to see me." Kenzie explained and smiled at Stacey

" As her physician, I don't see the need to have a nurse. She is on modified bedrest, but she can do light things around the house. JC is also home until 6 weeks after the baby is born." Stacey said

As the two mom's fussed over Kenzie and the baby, both Stacey and Kenzie kept saying things would be okay till they turned to the boys and started in on them. Stacey could tell that Kenzie was near tears and she didn't need her stressing out the night before their wedding. Stacey also didn't need her matron of honor ending up in the hospital either.

"Okay everyone that is enough. Kenzie is doing fine, as long as she takes it easy and rest she and the baby are doing great. I am now down to part time and no longer on call till after I go back to work after the baby is born. Kenzie more often than not will come into the office with me and she rest on the couch in my office." Stacey stated

"We are sorry dear we just worry about everyone and especially the babies and mom's to be."Carol said

"Its okay Carol. Stacey is wonderful and I am in good hands." Kenzie said "Mom the baby and I are fine."

"I am sorry as well dear." Elaine said.

"It is okay mom just chill." Kenzie said

" Elaine I'm off till after the baby is born I told Vince no more media or shows till after the baby is born well about 8 weeks after she is here." John stated and pressed a kiss to Kenzie's temple and placed a hand on their baby.

"Randy has the same time off, no media no shows." Stacey stated

"He is off till after the baby is born as well?" Carol asked as she was shocked that Vince had given John the year off and up o 8 weeks after the baby was born but also for Randy as well.

"What did you two do to Vince to get that much time off?" Elaine asked

"Us we did nothing." JC stated

"We plead the fifth on that." Randy said

"That means you did something." Kenzie said

"It doesn't mean anything Kenzie. And you don't need to worry about it." Randy said

"You don't tell me what to worry about Orton." Kenzie snapped

"Kenzie" Stacey said quietly

"I know what you two did to Vince to get into trouble to begin with. What Stacey?" Kenzie asked

"Calm down honey. I don't need my matron of honor in the hospital tonight or tomorrow." Stacey said and sat down by Kenzie as Becky had gotten up and was taking a phone call and had stepped outside.

"Calm down honey." John said and placed a hand on the baby.

"I am sorry sweetie I don't mean to stress you out." Randy said

" I'm sorry I feel like everyone is on my case but you three and I am tired of it. I wont end up in the hospital tonight or tomorrow honey." Kenzie said with tears in her eyes and placed a hand on the baby next to John's.

"Then lets relax. No more talk of stressful things. This is a happy time and I want it to stay that way." Stacey said

"I am sorry sweetheart. As a mom and almost grandma I tend to worry and I know Carol is the same way. Our girls are having babies." Elaine said

"I am sorry Kenzie and to you to Stacey." Carol said

"JC dear will you call us when Kenzie goes into labor and we will be on the next flight out." Elaine said

"You know I will Elaine, same with you mom you don't even need to ask." JC stated

"Now you know its tradition to for the groom not to see the bride before the wedding. So Randy, JC what house are you staying at?" Carol asked

"Uh. I plan on sleeping in my own bed tonight." JC said "With my wife in my arms."

"Okay. Randy son where are you sleeping tonight?" Elaine asked

"I plan on sleeping in my own bed." Randy said and smiled at Stacey.

"I am not going anywhere, mom. I am going to sleep in my bed next to my soon-to-be husband wrapped up in his arms." Stacey said and smiled back at Randy.

"You two can't see each other till tomorrow." Elaine said

"That's too old fashioned for us. Randy wont see my dress until tomorrow at the church. There is nothing that states we can't sleep together the night before the wedding." Stacey said

"I have to agree with Stacey. John and I woke up with each other on the day of our wedding." Kenzie said and smiled up at John who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I don't like the idea of that though." Carol said

"Mom, it's not your decision. Randy and I talked about it and there is no point to be apart the night before our wedding." Stacey said as Randy got up and sat down next to Stacey, as Nathan had gotten up to go to the bathroom and was now sitting down by his dad.

"Mom come on its 2012 we are adults not kids." JC said

"I agree with Carol. Kenzie you and John slept together the night before you wedding inthe same bed? I thought he was over at Randy's apartment." Elaine said

"No they were together as I was at Randy's apartment." Stacey said and leaned her head on Randy's shoulder and smiled up at him at the memory and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will be right back." Kenzie said "JC will you help me up?"

"Sure babe" JC stated and helped Kenzie up and watched as she walked to the bathrooms and disapeared.

"So Stacey with you at Randy's apartment the night before JC and Kenzie got married. JC where were you and Kenzie?" Carol asked

"Um I don't recall." JC said

"I was mom." Stacey sai

"I thought you were in the room next to us at the hotel." Carol said

"Nope" Stacey said

As everyone talked both John Sr and Bob were pretty quiet and smiled at everyone. Bob knew how stubborn his oldest were and smiled at some of the memories. John Sr couldn't help but smile as JC and Stacey were always together and both stubborn as well. Hell its has made them who they are today, none of them took no for an answer. It wasn't long and everyone was now eating supper, both Kenzie and Stacey weren't all the hungry but ate what they could. Kenzie was starting to wear down and wanted to go to bed, and between Randy and JC they had already agreed to watch movies and just chill over at Randy's house. That night as everyone finally arrived back at Randy and Stacey's Kenzie was so tired she headed straight for bed as did Stacey. JC and Randy were tired as well and joined the girls before crashing themselves. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Love

Chapter 8

The wedding of Randy and Stacey

The day was finally here and both Stacey and Randy couldn't wait to become husband an wife that evening. Kenzie and Stacey had hair appointments that morning to have their hair done as did the rest of the bridal party. The photographer had two extra people and sent them to get pictures of the bridal party getting ready and just the girls hanging out while the other went to pictures and get Candis of the groomsmen and the groom himself. The evening was finally apon them and everyone was getting around. Kenzie was finally in her dress and wasn't going to put her shoes on till she had to walk down on JC's arm.

The wedding.

Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Randal Orton and this woman, Stacey Cena, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commend sit to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity;and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently,deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each others well being and growth andcommitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibilityof change and of growth. The minister states and then turns toStacey. Stacey, will you have this man to be your husband; to livetogether in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him,honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking allothers, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

I will. Stacey answered.

Randal, will you have this woman tobe your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health;and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? The minister asked.

I will. Randy answered.

Will all of you witnessing these promises do all inyour power to uphold these two persons in their marriage? The Minister asked the congregation.

We will. Everyone answered.

You have determined that you would seal your vowstoday by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive thisday are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made ofgold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another bepure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it isemblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other. The minister stated.

I give you this ring inremembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endlessand complete. Randy stated as he slid the ring on her finger.

Igive you this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love thatis beautiful, endless and complete. Stacey stated as she slid thering on his finger.

Randal and Stacey, you have now affirmedbefore your families and friends your love and your caring for eachother. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walkeddifferent paths. You are different individuals. Your love hastranscended these differences. In the years before you, may therichness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance andbrighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future. Maythe challenges of your life together be met with courage andoptimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in yourachievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and familyin a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain,toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share withothers the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May youalways remember that laughter is the medicine of God. The ministerstated before joining their right hands together. Now that Randaland Stacey have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, withthe joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, Ipronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father,and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen. Randal, you may now kiss your bride.

The Reception

The reception was filled with family and friends of Randy and Stacey. There were a lot of WWE Superstars and Diva's there alike. Vince and Linda were there as well as Paul and Stephanie as they were apar of the wedding party, then there was Becky and Dan one of Stacey's brother.

JC and Kenzie were one of the first to arrive and were seated at the head table and Kenzie was to be seated right next to Stacey. Kenzie as laughing at some of the Superstars as they were talking as they were waiting on Randy and Stacey to arrive.

"I wonder when they will get here I am hungry." Mike aka The Miz asked as he lived about four houses down from JC and Kenzie and across the street from Randy and Stacey.

"Is that all you can think about man? Zack Ryder asked "You mumbled about food the entire wedding."

"Well excuse me I didn't eat before coming." Mike shot back and Kenzie and JC couldn't help but laugh.

"Would everyone please welcome for the first time Mr and Mrs Randal Orton. " Paul said as everyone started to cheer and clap as they walked into the reception and "Voices started to play as they walked to the head table and Randy pulled Stacey close and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

Once they were seated JC stood up and took the microphone and announced that they would be eating here soon and then speeches would be taking place shortly but he had yet to write his. That didn't surprise anyone. Once the weddingl party had been through the food line. John Sr stood and got everyones attention as it was time for his speech.

"Stacey what do you bet he will cry through the entire thing." Kenzie said

"I know he will. I am his only daughter." Stacey said wtih a smile on her face.

" As I look at my daughter, the bride, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart on the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my little girl, my princess and my ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me. But today as I watch her marry a wonderful man, I'm filled with pride and am confident that she and Randy are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness. I ask you to join me to today in congratulating the bride and groom and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together." John Sr said as tears were streaming down his face.

"Ah that was sweet" Kenzie said and poked Stacey

"What Kenzie?" Stacey asked

"You were right he did cry for most of the speech." Kenzie said and both girls laughed.

" I raise my glass to toast my daughter, Stacey. She's dreamed of this day since she was a young girl, and now her dream has come true, complete with her very own Prince Charming. Stacey & Randy, I wish you much love and happiness in your new life together." John Sr toasted

"Dad that was sweet" Stacey said as she hugged her dad who still had tears in his eyes.

"I love you darling." John Sr sad and hugged his daughter agian. " JC son its your turn,"

"First of all I want to congratulate Stacey and Randy on their wedding to each other. I am truly happy for them. I wish you two all the happiness in the world. I have known Stacey every since she was born and let me tell you I begged our parents to not bring her home as I didn't want a baby sister hell I was the youngest at that point and I hated that she was now here. I was barely one when she was born. I didn't know what to think. As we grew up she followed me every where and I hated having a shadow following me around. I have to say I tried my hardest Stacey to do everything so you couldn't find me.

Stacey you and I have always been close and after growing up going through all the trials and the ups and downs in our lives we always made it through and we never gave up matter of fact it made the two of us stonger and have a bond that I will always cherish and hold close to my heart I love you sis.

The day I met Randy I thought oh lord here we go a cocky kid who only thought about himself. Hell I was right for the most part on that. But he became my best friend and soon the only brother I had while we were at training. I have to thank Vince for that. Randy my god you are a huge pain in my ass but I wouldn't have it any other way. Hell we went through plenty of ups and downs on our own. When Randy and I moved in together while training I was able to met a wonderful woman who I am now married to and I have to thank Randy for introducing his sister to me. I love you too babe. When Stacey told me she met the man of her dreams I was scared to see who it was, I always knew that Randy and Stacey would be friends for a lifetime as she and Kenzie were also best friends. I will never forget the day that Stacey sat me down and told me that her boyfriend was coming to the house and that I as finally able to meet him. I was thinking here is this loser who will only break her heart and I will have to kick his ass for it and then pick up the pieces of her broken heart. My jaw about dropped when she and had Randy come into her living room.

Randy I am sure I told you if you broke her heart I would break your neck. (everyone laughs) Its still holds. You two are perfect together I am very happy for the two of you and the life you will build togther. I raise my glass to my sister and my brother. Congrats on getting married I wish you all the happiness in your lives the one you set out to build together. I love you guys." JC said

Stacey stood up to hug JC" I love you too Johnny."

" I love you too Stacey." JC said and hugged Stacey back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then turns to look at Randy "I mean it man you break her heart I break your neck.

"JC you don't need to worry about that man. I love Stacey with everything I have in me and more she is my life." Randy told John and they did their man hug thing.

"First I want to congratulate Stacey and Randy on their marriage to each other. I also want to wish you all the happiness in the world. I have known Randy ever since I could crawl, then walk and then talk, as he only 11 months and 10 days older then me. Hell you have been a pain in my ass since then always taking my toys telling mom and dad that I was bothering you and then you getting into trouble for telling on me. As we were growing up I have to say you became my best friend and even though I have had my moments when I want to RKO you and punt you in the head myself just to knock some sense into you but you have always remained faithful to me and never told me to back off or yelled at me because I was usually right in our many of fights we have had over the years. You have this calming feature about you that I love and you have always been able to keep me calm when I am about to scream.

When Randy left to train for the WWE I was lost as I have never been without my best friend. I decided to follow him to Louiville and I am glad I did. As I arrived and Randy picked me up from the airport he kept me calm as I was upset from breaking up with a boy from back home. Randy told me that I was going to live with him and his roommate I looked at him and said uh no. That is when Randy introduced me to John and I have to say I am very thankful for that as we are now married and you can see very much with a baby on the way. I have to thank Randy for that. The day I met Stacey was the day brother told me John had a sister who was also my age and as soon as we met we became best friends and who knew five years after that sisters through marriage and also life long friends. Stacey you are my best friend and someone I can always talk to, I know I can always come to you for advice. You may not know this about yourself Stacey but you also have that calming affect on people with your caring, compassion and loyalty personality. The day you told me Randy finally asked you out on your first day I walked out of my bedroom and knocked on his room and once he answered it I smacked him saying finally it about time. From that moment on I knew the two of you were meant for each other.

As we grew close we talked about our weddings and what we wanted out of life and who we wanted to marry as well. You have always known that Randy was your soulmate, your future and you were right. Randy you told me the same thing about Stacey. The day you showed me her engagement ring I cried I was so happy. Stacey you have a wonderful husband who will be there for you no matter what, you two complete each other. I love you two so much as I have a sister for life who will always be there for not only John and myself but also for Randy and their family. I love you guys." Kenzie said

" John Sr, John and Kenzie, thank you for your speeches. I this means its my turn and after this we can eat as I know Mike is starving over there." Randy said

"What its true, I want more food." Mike sid

"Shut up man." Zack hissed at him.

" Today I married the woman of my dreams. She's my best friend and lover, and now thankfully, she's my wife. When we first met, I knew she was something special. Her smile could light up a room and her laugh was contagious. But it went beyond that. I quickly came to learn that she's also caring, compassionate and loyal and has a great sense of humor to boot! When my best friend told me he had a sister that was about a year younger than him and that she would be coming on the road with us for a few weeks, I thought that I was going to have to put up with a giddy fan-girl. Boy, was I ever wrong and I am thankful that I was wrong. I remember when Stacey told John that we were dating and John made me promise that I would never break her heart or he would break my neck and I know that promise still stands. John, rest assured, I would never break her heart as I love her way too much. Everyday since the day I first met Stacey, we were inseparable and I knew that she was the one for me. Stacey, the day I met you, my world stood still. I had always hoped to meet someone like you, but wondered if such a woman even existed. But when we met, you exceeded all of my expectations - you were my perfect fit. It was as if our meeting was written in the stars, arranged by some heavenly being. And the more I got to know you, the more deeply I fell in love. I knew that I wanted to hear your laugh, see your smile and feel your heart beating for the rest of my life. I have to say thank you to John for introducing us otherwise none of you would be here today. I would also like to thank my mother and father-in-law for bringing a beautiful angel into the world and for raising a wonderful, caring and loving woman who I am proud to call my wife. And so today as we join our lives together, I give you both my heart and my hand and want you to know that as we journey through life, we will do so as partners, lovers and best friends. I can't wait to start our lives as a married couple and start our family. I feel extremely blessed to have Stacey as my wife. I look forward to our life together, with all its twists and turns, joys and sorrows. I know in my heart that we were meant to be together - it was simply our destiny. Stacey, I love you forever with my heart, mind and soul." Randy said as he smiled down at Stacey and then he helped her stand up so he could kiss her.

"I love you Randal." Stacey said

"I love you too Stacey." Randy said before kissing her again.

It wasn't long and their wedding planner walked over and said it was time to cut the cake. As the newly married couple walked over to the cake that Stacey had special ordered off of Cake Boss. After cutting the wedding cake and feeding some to each other it was now time to dance. Randy and Stacey danced on the floor as husband and wife. As the rest of the wedding party joined them for the next few songs. Randy danced with his mom while Stacey danced with her dad. John helped Kenzie stand up and also danced some. As the night went on Kenzie and John just watched as everyone as they danced and enjoyed the night. Stacey just got done dancing with Vince when Mike aka The Miz walked over and asked her to dance.

"Stacey may I have this dance?" Mike asked

"Sure. Stacey replied.

"Stacey I want to thank you for introducing me to Laura." Mike said

"You are welcome. How are the two of you doing?" Stacey asked as she and Laura worked together as she was one of the nurses in Stacey's office.

"We are doing good. I fell in love with her very quickly and she is my everything Stacey." Mike said

"I am very happy for the two of you. Laura had pictures of the two of you all over her desk. I know she loves you too." Stacey said

"I am thinking about asking her to marry me in the next few weeks." Mike said

"That is awesome Mike." Stacey said

"I think someone else wants to dance with you." Mike said as the song ended and she turned to see Randy standing there with a smile on his face.

"I think you are right Mike. Thanks for coming and I a happy for you two" Stacey said as Randy wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Thanks again Stacey. Randy you have a wonderful wife." Mike said

"Thanks man." Randy said before pressing a kiss to Stacey's lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too honey." Stacey said as they swayed to the music as it was a slow song.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked quietly as not everyone but just family knew that they were going to be having a baby.

"Right now just worn out but okay." Stacey said

As the night went on the newly married couple danced and talked with almost everyone at their reception. It was finally Sunday and Randy and Stacey were on their way to San Diego for their three weeks pants. Randy was happy to get away and Stacey was glad they had the breat and away from everyone else.

Randy could tell that Kenzie was starting to wear down and suggested that they headupstairs as they had gotten a room for the night. Once they were finally alone Randy helped his bride of the and coffee would early the next morning as their flight left at 6am for San Diego.

A/N: I just realized that I didn't correct where the honeymoon for Randy and Stacey was till this chapter. Randy is taking Stacey to San Diego for nearly three maybe four weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Love

Chapter 9

Kenzie was starting to wake up and smiled that John still had his arms wrapped around her. The only problem is she had to get up and use the bathroom. As she wiggled out of John's vice like grip she was able to stand up and walk into the bathroom and after using it she quickly brushed her teeth and then climbed back into their room for the night. Once Kenzie was back in bed next to John she was pretty comfy after looking at the clock she groaned.

"Kenz what is wrong honey?" John asked as he shifted in bed and cuddled up to Kenzie

"Nothing is wrong honey, but we have to get up." Kenzie said

"I don't want to move babe." John complained as he wrapped his arms around Kenzie and laid a hand on their baby and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"I know Johnny. I don't want to move either but we need to get up for the family brunch." Kenzie said

John didn't want to move and buried his head even more into his pillow. "Do we have to go honey?" he asked he sat up in bed and rested his back up against the headboard and then helped Kenzie and soon she was leaning into his chest and both had their hands on their daughter was very active.

"Yes we have to go Johnny. Even though we don't want to get out of bed we have too." Kenzie told John. "She is saying hi to her daddy this morning."

"This feels amazing Kenzie. Being able to feel our daughter kick." John said before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good for are right feeling her kick is amazing Johnny." Kenzie told him when in truth she just wanted to go back to sleep curled up in his arms. "We had probably get up and get around John. We are meeting the family for brunch soon."

"That is right. Brunch had totally slipped my mind." John told her. " Are you going to take a shower or bath honey?"

"Well considering we have to be downstairs to eat, I am going to jump into the shower and quickly get cleaned up." Kenzie said as she got out of bed and grabbed clothes before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once Kenzie was done in the shower John was standing in the bathroom and smiled at her as he wrapped a towel around her body. Kenzie kissed John on his chest and smiled as he got into the shower and quickly got cleaned up himself. Once Kenzie combed out her hair she decided to srunch it and flipped her head over and put product and soon was done with her hair and did her make up then got dressed and sat down and waited on John to hurry it up.

It was about 15 minutes later when they were now walking out of their room and almost straight into Randy and Stacey who were walking towards the elevator and to head down for the family brunch as well.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Orton or is it Mr and Dr Stacey Orton now?" Kenzie asked as she hugged her brother then Stacey.

"I will change my last name when we get home and it will be Dr Orton but for now its Mrs Randal Orton." Stacey said with a smile. " How are you feeling today?"

"Tender and tired but that is to be expected and she has been kicking away and that is what woke me up." Kenzie said as the four got onto the elevator. John wrapped his arms around Kenzie again and placed a hand on the baby as did Randy and they were both kicked and both smiled. Stacey waited till Randy took his hand off and placed her hand on and was kicked right away as well. " I can't wait to feel how strong of a kicker my niece or nephew is. Are you going to find out?"

"We have decided to welcome the element of surprise into the pregnancy and not find out. Either way we are happy and no matter what the baby will be loved by all." Stacey said

"That is very true." John said "Kenzie here couldn't wait to find out as then she could plan and get things ready for the baby. I am the same way. Randy my offer still stands to help put the crib together and all. Kenzie and I talked last night that we would like to buy the baby's crib, changing table and dresser matress for the baby." John said

"John as long as you don't nail my hand or fingers to the changing table or crib again this time around and thanks man that means alot." Randy said

"Any thing for our niece or nephew." Kenzie said

"Johnny can I steal Kenzie for a few minutes please?" Stacey asked

"That is okay. How about Randy and I go get out seats and all."John said

"Okay thanks Johnny we will be back in a few." Stacey said and smiled up at Randy who pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to Kenzie's and the boys walked towards the reception area to a family brunch.

Once the girls were alone Stacey took Kenzie's hand and started back towards the elevator and once they were inside Stace punched their floor number.

"Okay Stacey what is going on?" Kenzie asked

"I just need advice and I will check you over since you said that you were tender. Did you bring your medical bag?" Stacey asked

"I always pack it if John or even Randy need medical attention and stitches. I think part of it is because John and I made love last night and its really the first time since I was placed on moderate bedrest and you cleared me to make love to John as long as it was gentle and not rough." Kenzie explained

"Then can we go to your room please?" Stacey asked

"That is fine hoeny." Kenzie said as she placed a hand on her growing stomach. "Put your hand here."

Stacey did as she was asked and placed her hand on Kenzie's stomach and was kicked right away. "She is very strong kicker. Are you okay?" as she looked at Kenzie's face and it was contorted

"She is moving a lot and shifting I think." Kenzie said as they opened up the door to John and Kenzie's hotel suite.

"I bet. To tell you the truth I need you to check me over. Randy and I got a little rough last night. Even though we enjoyed it, and I am still in pure bliss, I am very tender though." Stacey said

"Okay honey. How many weeks are you now honey?" Kenzie asked and sat down on the bed as they were in bedroom of their suite.

Stacey walked into the bathroom and grabbed a few of the towels to lay on the bed and told Kenzie to lay back and she would check her over and grabbed a set of vitals and noticed that Kenzie's blood pressure was up a bit. Kenzie could tell by the look on her face and could tell that her blood pressure was up. "Okay Stacey I can see the look. How high is my blood pressure?"

"140/90 honey." Stacey said as she sat down beside Kenzie

"What can be done to bring it down?" Kenzie asked

"Relax and no stress. Yes I know easier said than done." Stacey said

"Do you think massages will help?" Kenzie asked

"Yes I do. Call Sarah when you get home today. Twice a week would help as well honey." Stacey said

"I will call Sarah when we get home then she was wonderful. Will you please check my cervix to make sure that I am not dilating. And did you find out where Randy is taking you on your honeymoon?" Kenzie asked

"I love it. We are going to San Diego" Stacey asked

"We did. We want to go back for two weeks. But when would we go." Kenzie asked

"After the baby is born silly. Okay let me check your cervix and we can go down to eat brunch." Stacey said

It was 10 minutes later and Stacey was happy that Kenzie had stopped dilating and was doing pretty good. As the girls headed back down to join everyone else. Randy stood up and helped Stacey into her seat and John did the same to Kenzie. As everyone enjoyed brunch that the hotel put on.

"Stacey dear did you ever find out where you are going on your honeymoon?" Carol asked

"Yes mom. We are going to San Diego." Stacey answered

"That is nice. We haven't been down that way in a along time." John said

"It will be nice. I haven't been there in awhile." Stacey said

"You will love it honey." Randy told her.

"Stacey dear how long are you two gone for or do you know?" Elaine asked

"Four weeks Elaine." Stacey said and smiled up at Randy as he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Love

Chapter 10

Randy and Stacey left that afternoon for San Diego and once they arrived at their hotel Stacey was in awe of the honeymoon suite that Randy had booked just for them. It over looked the ocean and the sunset was amazing. Stacey was on the balcony when Randy walked out and joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on the baby.

"The sunset Randy is just beautiful." Stacey said as she leaned into Randy.

"I have to agree honey. How are you feeling?" Randy asked since they had arrived Stacey hadn't been feeling the best and had laid down for a bit and he was worried about her and the baby.

"I feel better. Flying and the baby just didn't agree with me for once. I have no problems in flying but today was a different story. I love you Randy." Stacey told him

"I love you too honey. Do you feel up to going out to eat or do you want to order room service?" Randy asked

"Hmm. How about we order room service tonight and for breakfast and then for lunch and supper we can go out." Stacey said

"Sounds like a plan babe." Randy said and they walked back into their room for the next three weeks and Randy placed a call to room service and placed their order.

After eating supper, they found something on TV to watch and both relaxed for going to bed making love to each other. Over the next few weeks Stacey and Randy were enjoying everything and just being together. Stacey had started to show during their second week there and Randy was just in love with her body and to see it change as she was simply glowing in the pregnancy. Randy was very thankful to Vince for giving him the year off and that way he was there for Stacey during the pregnancy and Stacey was happy he was at home.

While they were off enjoying their honeymoon Kenzie and John were at home putting the final touches on their daughters room. John and Randy had put the crib, dresser, and changing table together and John had by accident nailed Randy's thumb to the dresser, he was going for the nail but missed and got Randy's hand instead. Kenzie was just glowing in her pregnancy and was now at 34 weeks and 5 days. Also Becky had moved in due to someone who was being a problem and she was upset and Kenzie and John offered her to live with them. Becky was thankful to her sister but the only problem was she didn't have anything there and was getting ready to fly out to St Louis and she and Nathan were going to pack up what she wanted and then drive in her car to California.

Kenzie was in the living room just relaxing and doing some shopping online when Becky was coming down the stairs and sat down by her big sister.

"Hey Kenzie can I ask you a question." Becky said

"Sure honey what is up?" Kenzie said as she placed her laptop on the couch beside her and placed a hand on the baby.

"First of all I want to thank you and John for letting me come stay with you. Second of all by chance can I use one of the cars please as I need a way to get to and from school. Dad thinks it might be a better idea if I change my cell phone number and also get a new car but wants to wait till you have the baby and then we can go car shopping." Becky said

"Dad is right sweetie. John come here please." Kenzie said as John walked out of the office and was headed into the kitchen but stopped and walked into the living room.

"What is up baby?" John asked as he placed a kiss to the top of Kenzie's head and then sat down and placed and hand on their daughter who was kicking like there was no tomorrow.

"Becky is in need of a car till daddy can come out after Vaughn is born. Which car can she drive?" Kenzie asked

"Well she can drive the Civic for a while or the Accord its up to her." John said "You are getting kicked rather hard."

"I know baby. My doctors appointment is in two hours." Kenzie said

"Okay. Becky come with me and you can look at either one and then pick how is that?" John asked

"Okay thanks again guys for everything." Becky said as she stood up and followed John to the garage.

Becky looked at both cars and told John she really liked the Accord and John handed her the keys and told her to becareful. John the day before had just added Backy on the car insurance so she was covered. Since she had arrived in California she was getting ready to start at her new school and they were on spring break and she would be headed back to classes that coming Monday.

"Becky are you ready for school to start on Monday?" John asked

"I am and thank you so much for getting me all the stuff I needed to go to school out here that means a lot to me." Becky said

"You are most welcome Becky. Have you met with your teachers, found your locker and where your classes are going to be?" John asked

"I did that last week. I like my teachers and they told me that they would have my books when I come on Monday. I am excited to be starting a new school John. I have to admit I am nervous and scared but I know that I did the right thing by getting away from St Louis and away from Brad Johnson." Becky said

Becky met Brad at school, they had hit it off right away. The had a lot of the same interest and had about three classes together and soon they were dating. It wasn't long after they started dating that Brad came controlling over Becky. Brad wanted pure control and Becky wasn't about to give up everything she had, her friends, her family or any thing for Brad. When Brad found out who Becky's parents were and how much they were worth he decided to be sweet and loving when he was always around the Orton's house. Since it was the second semester of their sophomore year in high school. That Brad lost his temper over something and he took his temper out on Becky. After knocking her around and he tried to have sex with her and when she fought back, Brad knocked her out and had his way with her. Thankfully Becky didn't end up pregnant by Brad. When the entire family came out for Randy and Stacey's wedding Brand followed her. They were staying at a hotel that wasn't too far from John and Kenzie's house that he would watch Becky's everymove and knew what all she was doing. One afternoon before the wedding Becky was coming down from her room and Brad pulled her into his hotel room and told Becky that she was always his, that it wasn't nice to run and hide from him as he would always find her. Brad even went as far as coming to the wedding and reception.

"Thanks John I need to run to Walmart and pick up a few things. Do I need to talk to the securtiy guard or what?" Becky asked

"Just show them your ID and they will let you on through. I called them and they know you are now staying with us. Your name is on the list for our house and also Randy and Stacey's house. Speacking of which they should be here soon." John said

"Yes they should." Becky said as she quickly gave John a hug and then walked inside to talk to Kenzie and see if she wanted to go to Walmart with her.

"Kenzie would you like to go with me to Walmart?" Becky asked

"I would love to honey but I am really worn down and want to rest some before my doctor's appointment." Kenzie told her sister

"Okay. Do you need anything?" Becky asked

"Not really honey. So you know Randy and Stacey get in tonight and tomorrow we are having them over for supper." Kenzie said

"Sweet. I bet they have had a lot of fun on their honeymoon. I bet you anything that Stacey will come back pregnant." Becky said with a smile on her face.

"You never know honey. Oh after my appointment we are going to go and eat supper. I will call you when we know where we are headed if you want to join us." Kenzie said and smiled up at John who walked bck into the living room.

"Okay well I am out for now." Becky said

John and Kenzie watched Becky leave the house and smiled at each other. Since Kenzie had been cleared to be with her husband they had been very intmate with each other almost every mornging even in the evening if no one else was around the house. That morning they made gentle love to each other. Kenzie laid her head on John's shoulders as he had wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and he placed a hand on the baby who kicked him right away. Kenzie shifted some and now had her head in John's lap and they both had a hand on the baby who was just kicking around and moving.

"She is very active." John stated quietly

"Yes she is. Then again I am kinda shocked she has enough room to move as she is. Vaughn is very active." Kenzie said

"Yes she is. Honey I have a question for you." John said

"What is that babe?" Kenzie questioned and smiled up at John

"I know you hate the name Jules and Julie. What if we call our little angel Vaughn Jules or Vaughn Julie." John said

"John honey we do need a middle name for Vaughn I will agree to the name Vaughn Jules or Vaughn Julie. I love you Johnny." Kenzie said

"I love you too Kenzie." John said as he rubbed her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Tender right now and also drained. I can't believe we have less than a month and half before she is here." Kenzie said

"I know honey. Hon are we going to do anything for my birthday?" John asked

"I don' know. I though about inviting Stacey and Randy over for supper and have Olive Garden deliver and cake and ice cream to celebrate." Kenzie said as she shifted to her side to sit up.

"Sounds like a plan honey." John said "You ready to head out?"

"Yes I am honey. Let me use the bathroom and we can head out." Kenzie said after she was standing she walked slowly into the bathroom and then met John by the back door. Kenzie stepped out so John could set the alarm and soon they were headed towards the hospital.

John pulled Kenzie's SUV into the parking lot and walked around to help her out. John laced his fingers with hers as they headed up to the doctor's office. After Kenzie was signed in she didn't have to wait as they were called back right away. After being weighed and having her blood pressure taken the nurse didn't even bother to smile at Kenzie and handed her a sheet and told her she had to strip from the waist down but could leave her socks on. Kenzie took her yoga pants off and her panties and smiled at John who had this I want my wife look in his eyes.

"Not now baby later." Kenzie said

"Okay fine." John pouted as he stood and walked over to the exam table and wrapped Kenzie up in his arms and started to rub her back as she leaned into his chest and listened to his calming heartbeat that was about to put her to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Kenzie. Hi John" Dr Vest said as he entered the room

"Hi, what happened to Dr Sansa?" Kenzie asked Dr Vest was one of the new doctor's in their office.

"He is over in Labor and Delivery two of his patients went into labor." Dr Vest answred "I see that you are 35 weeks and 4 days and have been on bedrest. Looks like Dr Orton put you on full bedrest then after having your appendix removed she put you on moderate bedrest and never said pelvic rest so you could still be with John but only gently right?"

"That is right." Kenzie answered

"Okay why don't you lay back and I will grab a nurse and we can examine you and see how the baby is doing." Dr Vest said and stepped out and John helped Kenzie lay back on the table and a few minutes later the doctor was back with a nurse.

"I am going to feel around and measure then listen. Then I will do a cervical exam to make sure you aren't dilating." Dr Vest said. As he did the exam Kenzie felt their daughter kick and move away from the doctor. The heartbeat was very strong. After doing the cerivcal exam the doctor stepped out to allow Kenzie to redress.

Kenzie sat down by John who placed a hand on the baby and held Kenzie close. Dr Vest came back in and sat down on the stool. "Kenzie I want you to go back on full bedrest. You can get up to walk up to your bedroom, to the bathroom, and to get a shower and I want to see Dr Orton weekly till the baby arrives."

"Okay why?" Kenzie asked

"Because your cervix is very tender and you have lost your mucus plug and all. 35 weeks is a bit early and we want to avoid that at all cost. I suggest you see Dr Orton in two days." Dr Vest said

"Okay." Kenzie said

John helped Kenzie down from the exam table and after making an appointment with Stacey for two days away she let John lead her to their car and they headed home. After arriving home John helped his wife who hadn't talked the entire way home into their house.

"Where do you want to rest honey?" John asked

"On the couch is fine honey." Kenzie said

Kenzie was upset and tried not to show how upset she was to John who was upset too. That night passed quickly and the next day was finally here and it was also John's birthday. Kenzie rolled over in bed and smiled at John who was sleeping soundly. After getting up carefully and using the bathroom she walked downstairs to get something to drink then headed for the couch and plopped down on there and propped her feet up. Randy and Stacey had arrived late last night from their honeymoon and they were going to be coming over soon. John woke up alone in bed and after using the bathroom he walked down and smiled at Kenzie and bent down to press a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Good morning birthday boy." Kenzie said as John joined her on the couch

"Hmm good morning baby." John said before kissing his wife "I love you and Miss Vaughn"

"Ah we love you too honey." Kenzie said and smiled at John who claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"What would you like for breakfast? And has Becky been down yet?" John askd

"She left about 15 minutes ago and said she would be home around 2pm as it is a half day and well she is going to lunch with friends then home." Kenzie said "My husband for starters and then Sonic for breakfast."

"Hmm I would love to have you too sweetheart but the doctor said no. I can run and get breakfast how is that." John said with a smile

"Okay baby. I want a chocolate shake and sprite please. Number 11 with sauage" Kenzie said

"Be back soon baby. Just rest"

John wasn't gone long and after the couple ate breakfast together, then spent the rest of the morning just relaxing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Love

Chapter 11

As the day passed Kenzie was resting on the couch and was having a hard time trying to find somthing on TV and there was nothing on. Becky had come home and had gone straight up to start studying for a huge test that she had that coming Friday. John was looking through the cabinets to find something to eat.

"Babe we have no food in the house." John complained

"Babe we do too. Tonight supper is taken care of we have to order by 4:30 then they will deliver it to the house. I have called the bakery and your cake is ready and I need someone to go and pick it up and its also paid for." Kenzie said as she sat up on the couch.

"Well you seem to have things planned out honey. I will go and pick up the cake. Do you want anything while I am out?" John asked

"Sorry I couldn't help but over hear that the cake is ready. I dont think that the birthday boy needs to see the cake." Becky said. "I can go and pick the cake up. If that is okay"

"She has a point there Johnny. That is fine Becky. Before you pick the cake up will you stop and get me a Dt Mt Dew please?" Kenzie asked

"Sure. Be back soon. John do you want a Mt Dew?"

"Sure Becky and thanks." John said as he sat down by Kenzie on the couch and placed his hand on their baby who kicked him right away.

Becky wasn't gone long and was back home with the cake and drinks. After talking to Kenzie for a few minutes she headed upstairs to study till it was time for supper. It wasn't long after Becky was back at the house when the doorbell rang and in walked Stacey and Randy. Both looking happy and refreshed in each other.

"Hey you welcome back." Kenzie said

"Thanks and it good to be back." Stacey said as she sat down next to Kenzie and hugged her sister in law.

"I bet. How was the honeymoon?" John asked

"Relaxing. We enjoyed every moment of it." Randy said

"Let me guess you didn't see the outside of the hotel the first few days." Kenzie said with a laugh and placed her hand on the baby who kicked her right away. "She is really kicking. Stacey put your hand here."

"Wow she a strong kicker." Stacey said.

"Yes she is." Kenzie said and smiled at John.

"John it slipped my mind how is the birthday boy?" Stacey aked

"Good." John said

Kenzie was starting to get thirsty even though Becky just brought her a bottle of Dt Mt Dew she wanted some ice water and stood to get it.

"Sit down you aren't to be up Kenzie" John said gently

"John I can get me something to drink." Kenzie told him

"NO Kenzie sit down." John yelled

Tears formed right away in Kenzie's eyes and before they were shed she looked at her husband and stood back up and walked up the stairs "Ugh Johnny" and kept walking up the stairs and into their bedroom and shut the door behind her and laid down.

"Damn John!" Stacey exclaimed

"Baby" John stated

"What is wrong John?" Stacey asked

"She was placed back on full bed rest yesterday and she isn't happy." John explained and sat down on the couch and started to cry. Becky had passed Kenzie on the stairs and knew something was wrong.

"John what is wrong with Kenzie?" Becky asked

"She was placed back on full bed rest yesterday and she isn't happy." John repeated " Dr Sansa put her on bedrest and well she hasn't been in the best of moods."

"That isn't good." Stacey said

"No. The doctor just said her cervix was tender and that was it. I hate that I yelled but she isn't to be on her feet. I am very worried about her and Vaughn" John said

"I will go and check on her." Stacey said as she stood

"Thanks sis." John said as he started to cry.

Stacey walked up and knocked on the door to the master bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Kenzie who still had tears in her eyes. "Honey are you okay?" Stacey asked

"No, he has never yelled at me. This is the first time even when we were dating unless he was downstairs and I was still getting ready and we had to be somewhere." Kenzie said

"I know honey. John is just worried about you and Vaughn. Do you mind if I check you over?" Stacey asked

"That is fine. My medical bag is in my closet if you need it." Kenzie said. "You are starting to show some Stacey."

Stacey smiled at Kenzie and got up and walked into their closet and grabbed Kenzie's medical bag and a few minutes later she was checking Kenzie over. After taking Kenzie's blood pressure Stacey wasn't happy that her blood pressure was up but after getting yelled at and yelling back didn't help. After listening to the baby who was very content she checked Kenzie's cervix and when she did her water broke as she was dilated to a four and 50% effaced. Stacey called the hospital and also for the medics to come and pick Kenzie.

"Sweetie your water broke and you are dilate to a four and 50% effaced. I called the hosptial they know we are on the way and I call for the medic to transport you there." Stacey said and Kenzie just nodded her head in agreement.

John waited downstairs with Randy talking to him knowing his wife was completely worn out and tired of being pregnant. After talking to Randy for a few more minutes John stood and walked up the stairs to say he was sorry for yelling at her. John walked into their bedroom and saw that Kenzie was getting changed and Stacey was helping her. "Kenzie you okay?"

"I will be Johnny, we have a little one who decided that she wants out of my body. My water broke." Kenzie said

"Okay then lets get you in the car." John said

"I called for the medics John we can't move her as I don't want to risk infection or complications. I will ride with her and John you and Randy can follow. It will be okay John." Stacey told him.

"John my bag is by the back door a the car seat is in my SUV." Kenzie told him.

"Okay baby. Do you want your own pillows?" John asked

"I do honey." Kenzie said

It wasn't long till Kenzie was now in her own room at the hospital and after being poked for an IV, and her epidural she was now resting and laying on her back which she didn't like.

"John" Kenzie said

"What is it honey?" John asked as he sat down on the bed next to his wife

"Did you call our parents? You and Randy can make the phone calls. Then if you or Randy could get me some ice chips." Kenzie said quietly as she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"I will get the ice chips, apple juice flavored or grape flavored?" Randy asked

"Apple. Thanks Randy" Kenzie said and smiled at her big brother.

"Not a problem." Randy said and walked out the door of her room and down to the nurses station to find the flavored ice chips.

John stepped out into the hall and called his parents first. John knew he would be waking his parents up but it was worth it. After talking to his mom she said they would pack quickly and catch the next flight out. The next call was to Kenzie's parents and it went the same way. Elaine said that they would be on the next flight out and they would see them soon.

Stacey was now walking back into the room to check on Kenzie's progress and needless to say she was now at a 6cm and 75% effaced and they still had a while.

"Stacey can you help me lay on my side please?" Kenzie asked

"Sure honey." Stacey said as she helped Kenzie roll to her right side. "How is your migraine honey?"

"Still hurts. Can you turn the lights out and keep it dark in here by chance?" Kenzie asked

"That is fine honey. Randy should be right back any minute and John just got off the phone with our parents and he will be in soon. I will give you some medication to help with the migraine and that can speed up labor as well." Stacey said as both boys walked back into the room.

"Our parents are on their way. How are you feeling Kenzie?" John asked as he sat down and started to rub his hand up and down her back.

"Here is your ice chips flavored with apple juice." Randy said and smiled at his sister.

"Kenzie I will be right back with some meds and I think we are going to go ahead and start the pitocin to get labor really started." Stacey said

"Okay that is fine." Kenzie answered

Stacey wasn't gone long and when she walked back in she had Kenzie's chart and after pushing the meds slowly after that a nurse came in to start the bag of pitocin and after that was in place Stacey told Kenzie to rest. It was nearing 11 pm and Kenzie was feeling more pressure and was now dilated to a 9cm and almost completely effaced. When Stacey checked Kenzie she noticed that she still had part of the sac around her cervix and after clearing that up and it was a few minutes later and Kenzie was now complete.

"Stacey I have the urge to push." Kenzie said

"Okay honey let me check you one last time and we can go from there." Stacey said as she was doing the exam she was happy to announce that Kenzie was ready to deliver.

John, I want you on Kenzie's left side and Randy I want you on her right side. Both of you boys support her back when she is pushing and the two nurses will help hold her legs." Stacey said

Both Randy and John did as they were told and Kenzie was now squeezing the life out of their hands each time she pushed. It wasn't long and after pushing for nearly 40 minutes they were now hearing the cries of their daughter. As Stacey cleaned her up she placed the baby on Kenzie's chest and showed John where to cut the cord and a few minutes later one of the nurses took the baby to clean her up and check her vitals while Stacey cleaned Kenzie up.

"Kenzie your little girl is very healthy, she weighs in at 6lbs even and 22 inches long. What is her name?" Abbie asked as she wrapped the baby up in a blanket and walked over and placed the baby girl in her mommy's arms

"Vaughn Jules Cena. What time was she born?" Kenzie asked

"At 11:50pm ten minutes before midnight." Stacey answered "Good news you didn't tear naturally so that means no stitches."

"Hey man I totally forgot to wish you happy birthday sorry about that. Happy birthday to you both." Randy said "Congrats to you both. She is a beauty."

"Thanks man." John said as he sat down next to his wife on the bed and pressed a kiss to her foreahead. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Johnny. And yes Happy Birthday. Sorry to ruin your birthday." Kenzie said

"You didn't ruin it at all. I am proud to share my birthday with our little angel." John said

"Stacey thank you so much for delivering our daughter that means the world to us." Kenzie said to her sister in law.

"You are most welcome honey it was my pleasure to deliver my niece." Stacey said as she sat down in chair.

"Who is taking over my case and for the peds?" Kenzie asked

"Dr Parsons out of our office and he is very easy to get along with and Dr Williams for Vaughn who is very sweet." Stacey said "May I hold my niece and yes you can change but wait about 30 minutes before you change so the epidural has worn off and you can walk on your legs and have either John or one of the nurses help you honey."

"Stacey how are you feeling honey?" Randy asked

"Tired and worn down but happy that I am holding our niece." Stacey said

While the four were talking and holding the baby one of the nurses walked in with Kenzie's chart and handed it to Stacey so she could write the orders for pain medication and if there were any problems. Stacey and Kenzie talked about pain and sad that since she had the IV still in they could do pain management that way over night and tomorrow morning then go to oral meds by tomorrow afternoon 


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet Love

Chapter 12

John and Kenzie were in awe over their daughter Vaughn. After Kenzie had given birth, her epidural was taken out she was finally happy that she could at least move about the room and hold her daughter better.

"John can you please hold Vaughn so I can take a shower and change?" Kenzie asked "I need to call for a nurse to help me." as she hit the call light on her bed.

"Mrs Cena what can I help you with?" The nurse asked

"I would like to take a shower and get out of the gown and finally something for pain." Kenzie said

"Okay Marcy will be down in a few minutes to help you." The nurse told her.

It was a few minutes later when a nurse walked into Kenzie's room. "Kenzie I hear you want to shower and change right?"

"Yes please. I know that Dr Orton is allowing me to change back into my own clothes." Kenzie said

"I don't know about that part but we can get you a shower. I need to go and get a wrap so your IV doens't get wet and some towels. You can go ahead and start the water." Marcy said as she walked out of the room. Marcy walked down to the nuses station and grabbed some towels and flipped through her chart and saw where Dr Orton said that Kenzie could change into her own clothes. Marcy didn't like idea at all as it was policy that all patients were in gowns and she followed the rules. Marcy walked back down to Kenzie's room with the wrap and also a fresh gown and some bottoms that Kenzie could slip on they had some sets that were jammies and not a gown and that is what she had grabbed.

"Okay Kenzie I didn't see the order for you to change back into your own clothes but I did bring some hospital jammies that you can wear. Let me see your IV and we can wrap it and keep it dry in the shower." Marcy stated

Kenzie knew that Stacey wrote the orders so that Kenzie could change into her own clothes. Normally Kenzie would go out to the nurses station and see her own chart but as of that moment she didn't have the engery to even do that and just agreed with Marcy. After taking a hot shower Kenzie finally felt somewhat normal again. After Marcy helped her change her clothes she flipped over and put gel in her hair so she wouldn't have to mess with it later. It was a few minutes later that Kenzie stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at John who had fallen asleep with his daughter laying against his chest and he had covered her up with a blanket and had a hand on her back.  
It was close to 2am when both John and Kenzie finally fell asleep, Kenzie had taken Vaughn to the nursery and finally curled up in John's arms on the hospital bed and they both slept.

The next morning came quick for Kenzie as she moved against John. Her body was screaming at her telling her to stay still and she remembered she never had any pain medications. After waking John up she was able to move a bit better but really slowly. John helped her stand up and into the bathroom. John helped Kenzie back into bed and she hit the nurse button who came into the room and she was lucky it was Maryanne one of her favorite nurses.

"Hi Kenzie what can I help you with and why are you in hospital jammies?" Maryanne asked

"Marcy told me she didn't see an order stating I had to wear this. Let me guess she saw the order and lied to me." Kenzie said

"Yes she did. Let me get a round of vitals and I see that you didn't haven't any pain meds I am shocked honey I know you were hurting last night when I left." Maryanne told her. While she grabbed vitals from Kenzie.

"Yeah. Can you help me change and by chance get something for pain. How was Vaughn all night?" Kenzie asked

"Yes I can get you something for pain. I will bring her in when I come back with your meds and John can hold her. She did great she also pooped so you don't have to worry about that." Maryanne said " I will be back."

Kenzie just laid back in the bed and nodded her head she was cramping and it hurt. After a few minutes Maryanne was back in with Vaughn and John was holding his daughter while Kenzie changed then Maryanne pushed her medications. It wasn't long and Kenzie was sound asleep. John just held Vaughn and cuddled with her and fed her a bottle and just enjoyed the time he had with his daughter. Kenzie slept for nearly two hours and by that time John's cell phone was ringing and Stacey and Randy were walking into the room to see how things were going as they had an appointment with her doctor for the baby that morning and they were right on track. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet Love

Chapter 13

"Good Morning sleepyhead" Stacey said as she walked more into the room and smiled at the sight before her.

"No not really." Kenzie said as she shifted in bed

"What is wrong?" Stacey asked as she sat down on the bed next to Kenzie.

"Marcy is the problem."

"I know I just talked to Maryanne honey. I am sorry. I think she needs to be moved to a new floor like surgerical." Stacey said

"I agree. I finally got changed this morning and Vaughn is attached to her daddy." Kenzie said

"Her Uncle Randy too." Stacey pointed out as Randy was now holding his niece and was totally in love.

"Hey can you blame me. She isn't even a day old and she has me and her daddy wrapped around her little finger tightly." Randy said and smiled down at his niece who was awake right now.

John was getting pictures of this for Vaughn's baby book that Kenzie had started when she found out she was pregnant and had it filled out. Randy and Stacey were her god parents and heaven forbid if anything ever happened to The Cena's they agreed to take care of Vaughn and all. Carol had called John back last night and they were flying in that afternoon as were Orton's and staying at a hotel near by the houses and their kids. Becky had been up when Kenzie was sleeping and saw her niece.

"Stacey how long should it before my milk comes in?" Kenzie asked

"Soon dear soon why you are bottle feeding right?" Stacey asked

"Yes, but I know for two weeks it would be good for her to have breast milk. I could pump for two weeks then stop. Or what else could we do?" Kenzie asked

"We could bind your breast and ice them. Its up to you. I agree about breast feeding for two weeks. I am going to nurse and pump that way Randy can feed him and so can a babysiter if we every have to get one." Stacey said

"Can you get me a pump please?" Kenzie asked

"Sure honey and a screen so you can pump in peace and all." Stacey said as she stood up and walked out and smiled at Marcy who was coming in to see what her new hours were and waved at Stacey.

"Dr Cena can I talk to you please?" Marcy asked

"Sure but it is Dr Orton now." Stacey told her.

"Its about Kenzie Cena. She wanted to change but I don't think changing is good idea if there is any infections her stitches would need addressing and all. I kept her in hospital jammies and all. I know you two are good friends and all but I think what I did was right." Marcy said

"Marcy we are sister in laws. You have to make sure the patient is taken care of. If she had a section then she wouldn't have been able to change at all till today. Two she usually writes her own orders and last night before I left we talked about what she wanted to do. I always go by what the patient wants. I am thinking about moving you to the sugerical floor that way you have a bit more control of what the patients are in. You are a great nurse, but the mom's up here like to change into their own clothes and you have to let them." Stacey said

With that being said Stacey grabs the pump and asked Maryanne to bring the screen down to Kenzie's room and she would help her from there. By the time she walked into the room John had made a comment that Kenzie's breast were bigger.

"Yes John after birth a womans breast get bigger." Kenzie said

"Punk looks good." Stacey said while looking at the TV as CM Punk was on doing an interview.

"Hey now." John and Randy said at the same time

"Well he does look good... I'm not saying that I like him..." Stacey said

"That is good to know." Randy said with a smile on his face.

"Babe, I love my sexy, tattooed 6'4 Viper" Stacey said

"I love you too Baby" Randy said

"I love my faithful, caring, loyal 6'1 husband who is holding our daughter." Kenzie said

"I love you too honey." John said

"Maryanne will be down shortly with a screen so you can pump. How are you feeling?" Stacey asked

"Everything is so tender down there right now." Kenzie responded.

"I know. Just be thankful that you didn't have any stitches or tear naturally. I hope that I am the same way." Stacey said as she sat down on the bed next Kenzie.

"I am happy about that one trust me." Kenzie said and looked over at John who was content holding Vaughn.

"When can we head home Stacey?" John asked as he hated being in the hospital for anything.

"I am praying for an easy delivery for you and the baby." Kenzie said

"Same here but it is up to the baby." Stacey said

"That is true." Kenzie said

"Oh we want you two in the room when the baby is born. We want a calm quiet birth." Stacey said

"We will be there." Kenzie said

"Yes we will be there." John said

"Who is going to deliver?" Kenzie asked

"Dr Parsons. He is the one who took over your care last night." Stacey said

"Stacey when can we head home?" John asked again

"One more day John, its hospital policy." Stacey said as Maryanne knocked on the door with the screen and a different pump.

After getting the screen in place, Stacey showed Kenzie how to work the pump and helped her, and while Kenzie was pumping she was getting the relief from being engored. After pumping Kenzie told Stacey who was going to run it down to the nurses station when Kenzie spoke up.

"Stacey we can't use that milk due the pain meds I just got two hours ago." Kenzie said

"You are right, if you want to keep pumping we have to change your medication. Its up to you." Stacey said

"Screw it. Lets bind my breast." Kenzie replied.

"Its okay. I will go and get the supplies and take this back down. How about we give some more meds through your IV and then take it out and go to oral." Stacey said

Kenzie just nodded her head in agreement and got up to use the bathroom and laid back down in the bed. Stacey wrote an order for a queen size bed last night but looks like that didn't come through either. It wasn't long and both Maryanne and Stacey were back to help bind Kenzie's breast and soon she was resting in a bigger bed even though it was still a hospital bed, both Kenzie and John were happy that they could at least sleep next to each other that night. As the day passed Kenzie had some visitors and it wasn't long till there was a knock onthe door John stood up to answer it and smiled when he saw their parents.

"Come on in. Stacey and Randy just left and Kenzie is sleeping. How were the flights?" John asked

"Booked and full. How is Kenzie feeling?" Elaine asked

"Tender right now. Just recieved some meds to help with the pain. Let me go and get Vaughn the Peds just cleared her to go home tomorrow." John said as he stood up and pressed a kiss to Kenzie's forehead which woke her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." Kenzie said

"It is okay honey our parents are here. I am walking down to get Vaughn honey." John said

John was gone for a few minutes as he had to sign some papers and then Vaughn out so the staff knew where the baby was at all times. Both Elaine and Carol were in awe of their granddaughter and happy that she was very healthy for being five weeks early as were Bob and John Sr. As the day passed Kenzie and John enjoyed the visits from family and some from the roster that were close to Randy and John and the girls. It was the next day that Kenzie and Vaughn were released to head home. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I haven't been too active on here lately. I have been somewhat stuck on this story and finally some ideas popped my way! Also when you can check out my newest story When It Falls Apart it is co-written by Krista Hardy-Cena and I am very thankful to her for helping me write it. She has also been given me some ideas on this one as well.

Kinley Orton

Sweet Love

Chapter14

Kenzie and Vaughn were finally home and resting. Elaine and Carol were helping as needed and both Bob and John Sr had gone to the store per the grandma's request so they could make supper for everyone. Stacey had another doctor's appointment then they would head over to the Cena's house for supper.

Randy was sitting on one of the chairs just staring into space, Stacey just shook her head as she knew he was nervous about becoming a daddy. Stacey was starting to show more and more each day and while she was only 16 weeks Randy was worried that she was showing too much. They had talked about it on the way to Stacey's appointment. Stacey was sitting in the chair just resting her head against Randy's shoulder as he had an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder and a hand on the baby when the doctor knocked on the door and smiled at the couple.

"Good morning Dr Orton and Randy. How are you two doing today?" Dr Parson asked

"Good. A little tired but that is to be expected." Stacey said

"That is very true. Stacey I want to remind you that you are now the patient." Dr Parson said with a smile

"I know. I can't help it." Stacey replied.

"It is okay my wife was the same way. Well how about we get started." Dr Parsons said

"I am worried that something isn't right." Randy said

"Like what Randy?" the doctor asked

"Well, she is showing larger than 16 weeks." Randy said

"Randy sometimes you carry larger. I will do a complete exam if that is okay with Stacey and that also means a cervical exam." Dr Parson said and looked at Stacey.

"That is fine with me." Stacey said

"Here is a sheet to cover with your panties and jeans you can leave your socks on. I will go and grab my nurse." the doctor said and handed Stacey a sheet.

Stacey quickly changed and Randy looked at his wife with a look of I want my wife now. "Later Orton"

"I will hold you to that baby." Randy said

Stacey just smiled at Randy. It was a few minutes later when the doctor walked in with his nurse and smiled. Randy helped Stacey lay back and sure enough Randy was right Stacey was carrying larger and that was because she was nearly 20 weeks into the pregnancy and very healthy. After getting redressed, Stacey made an appointment for an ultrasound to check on the baby and another doctor appointment. While they were leaving Stacey got called over to Labor and Delivery as she needed to sign two more forms on Kenzie's chart. While she was signing she was shocked to see John up on the floor as well.

"John everything okay?" Stacey asked

"Yeah we just left the diaper bag up here when we left and a few other things. Kenzie sent me back up." John answered

"Ah okay. We will be over in a bit to see everyone." Stacey said "How is Vaughn and Kenzie?"

"Good Mom and Elaine are cooking up a storm." John told his sister "By the way thanks again for delivering Vaughn."

"Its was my pleasure it was a very special delivery." Stacey said

"Yes it was. See ya at the house." John said.

"Dr Orton why do you say it was a special delivery?" Lacey asked

"Kenzie is my sister in law and John is my brother so I was able to deliver my niece two days ago." Stacey told the nurse

"That was nice. Okay that was the only paper work that needed to be signed off on." Lacey said

It wasn't long and Randy was helping Stacey into his truck and they headed for home. Stacey was pretty wiped out and after arriving at John and Kenzie's she crashed out for a bit in the guest room. That night every one enjoyed home cooked meals by Elaine and Carol and everyone just relaxed and held Vaughn close. Stacey and Randy even announced that they were three weeks more into the pregnancy and couldn't wait till the baby was born.

It wasn't long and everyone was headed out. Elaine and Bob were staying the night with Kenzie and John to help with Vaughn. Kenzie and John headed to bed both thankful that their little girl was doing just fine. Over the next few days Elaine and Carol took turns at night and helped out with Vaughn. Vaughn was a sweet content baby who rarely fussed.

Over the next two weeks Elaine and Carol cooked up a storm for two different houses needless to say both Kenzie and Stacey had wonderful dinners that could just popped into the over and supper would be ready. During this time Becky was doing okay she loved being able to help out with her niece. While Bob and Elaine were out for the birth of Vaughn Bob had taken Becky car shopping and finally after taking JC with them to look at car's she ended up with a cute little Ford Mustang and Bob had a alarm system put on it just for extra protection as he wasn't going to take any chances. It was a tearful good bye as both Grandma's cried and didn't want to leave their families but soon would be back out for the birth of Randy and Stacey's baby. It was the first full week of no grandparents around to help out. John had gotten up that morning with Vaughn and fed her while Kenzie was able to shower and get cleaned up. Kenzie finally got dressed and walked down to the kitchen with the baby in her arms to fix breakfast for them and also Becky who was walking down behind her and the baby.

"Kenzie can I talk to you for a minute?" Becky asked

"Sure Becky what is up?" Kenzie asked as she put her daughter in the swing and set the motion to gentle and that freed her up to cook something for breakfast.

"I want to thank you and Johnny for letting me move in with you and stay here. I am hoping that Brad forgets me and moves on." Becky said and looked down at the island.

"I hope he leaves you alone as well sweetie. You are more than welcome, we want you safe. Brad was no good and very controlling." Kenzie said and smiled at Becky as she started in on breakfast and soon had french toast scrambled eggs and fruit on the table. Becky sat down to eat and Kenzie went up to make sure that John hadn't fallen asleep.

"John breakfast is ready." Kenzie said as she walked into the bathroom and smiled at John who had yet to pull his shirt on and was in a pair of running shoes.

"Something smells good beside my wife. What did you make?" John asked as he pulled his shirt on and they walked down hand in hand.

"French toast scrambled eggs and fruit." Kenzie said

"That sound wonderful." John said as they walked into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head and then one to Kenzie's forehead. "It looks good too baby."

"Good morning Johnny." Becky said

"Good morning Becky how are you?" John asked

"Okay ready to go back to school. I still can't figure out why they go to the middle of June around here." Becky said

"When do they start honey?" Kenzie asked

"The same time St Louis does and this year it was August 16 and school doesn't get out till June 17." Becky said

"How is school going Becky?" John asked

"Great I have also made some really great friends here as well. Lacey, Danni Marie we call her Danni though for short. Bryttn and Brylie they are twins." Becky said

"Sounds like you have made some girlfriends, now hows the boy department?" Kenzie asked

"I don't know there a tall guy and he is cute but he reminds me of someone that I know from St Louis and I can't figure it who he looks like." Becky said "Rob, Justin and Josh are really nice. Rob and Justin are dating the twins."

"Sounds great. How about in a few weekends we can have them all over for a cookout and we can meet them how would that be?" John asked

"Sounds like a plan thanks John." Becky said

"You are welcome." John said with a smile.

"Well thanks for breakfast Kenzie and John, I have to head out and get to school, Bryttn and Brylie are going over some test they took before spring break I am lucky I don't have take the test." Becky said

"Okay be careful and call me when you are headed home." Kenzie said as she worried about her sister.

"I can do that Kenzie. If you want sometime to your selves I can take care of Vaughn and you two can rest." Becky said

"I might just take you up on that Becky see you after school." Kenzie said with a smile.

It wasn't long after Becky had left that the front door opened then shut again. Kenzie was the only one home as she was cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. John had headed out on a run when Stacey walked into the kitchen. "You hows it going?"

"Good honey. How are you?" Kenzie asked "Have a seat."

"I feel good for now. I thought I would come down and spend the day with you and Vaughn while the boys go shopping for a glider for the nursery and a new TV for our bedroom and basement." Stacey said.

"Randy told me about the two TV's. I thought you had a glider?" Kenzie asked

"Nope, I want one that will matches the room and all. How is Becky?" Stacey asked as they moved into the family room and Kenzie placed Vaughn into her arms.

"Good, has a small group of friends and then I believes she has a few guys that she has a crush on as well." Kenzie said

"Oh? I hope Brad leaves her alone, she hasn't called home and if she calls to talk to mom and dad she uses the house phone. Have you two put her under your cell phone plan and can she keep the same number." Stacey stated even though she was asking question.

"We went to Verizon a few days ago while our mom's and dad's were still home and they kept Vaughn and John and I upgraded out phones, and then added her and she got a brand new phone as well." Kenzie said

As the girls had a relaxing morning at the Cena's, both John and Randy were finally back from Best Buy and just finished handing up the TV's and everything was back in order. It wasn't long after they arrived at home that Sears was ringing the doorbell with the delivery of the glider and ottoman for the nursery. After the glider was at the house Randy quickly got cleaned up and they headed back out to the mall as they wanted to get something special for Stacey and Kenzie. John wanted to get Kenzie a mother's ring or necklace which she would be more likely to wear not another ring. While the guys were shopping again, both Stacey and Kenzie decided to order a pizza for lunch. Kenzie was getting ready to open the front door for the pizza when a loud cry came from Vaughn and Stacey said she would get the pizza and while Kenzie tended to Vaughn. After changing Vaughn into a clean diaper, and getting some dry clothes on as she had leaked through. Kenzie picked her up from the changing table and walked down to fix a bottle of formula and she sat down and fed Vaughn and ate a few slices of pizza. While Vaughn done with her bottle Kenzie was able to get her to burp right away and then rocked her to sleep in the living room and popped her paci and then placed her in the crib and turned on the monitors and joined Stacey back downstairs and finished eating and then cleaned up the living room and kitchen.

The day seemed to drag on for Becky who was only in her second class for the day. The school she was now attending was on block scheduling and each class they had was an hour an half long, which meant they only had certain classes on certain days. Since the classes were an hour an half each day, and it was History, College Prep English, Computer and Homeroom, that was the "A" day for the "B" day it was Math, Cooking/Sewing, Office Aide and Arts. Becky just put things into her locker and walked towards the office as there was a note for her to see the school counselor and she was confused why. The only major event that had happened in the last two weeks beside her niece being born.

"Mrs Hughes I was told you wanted to see me." Becky stated from the doorway.

"Yes Becky please come in and have a seat." Mrs Hughes said and watched Becky walk into the office and Mrs Hughes shut the door behind her and watched as Becky sat down on the couch.

"Am I in trouble?" Becky asked

"No you aren't I just wanted to talk with you and see how you are adjusting to being here in California and being away from your mom and dad." Mrs Hughes said

As they talked someone had shown up at the high school and searched for Becky's car and finally find it as she was the only one there in the entire school that had sticker in the window for parking at events. He took his time and finally had the hood popped and he placed the little metal thing just inside of her hood of the car and shut it then disappeared till he was ready to see Becky, no one was going to stop him from being her with, the restraining order didn't scare him at all. 2:45 pm had finally hit and school was finally over for the day and Becky was more than willing to head home as she was pretty tired as she had somewhat pulled staying up most of the night studying for a huge test in history that was on Wednesday of next week. After picking up her bookbag and purse Becky made sure she had everything and finally dialed Kenzie and told her she was on her way home from school and would see her in about 30 minutes that she was going to grab something to drink and then she would be home. Becky reached her car and unlocked the doors and put her bags in the car and then climbed in and started the engine and started to back out when she saw Brad standing up and leaning against his car and just waved at her, then started his car and followed her home.


	15. Chapter 15

Sweet Love

Chapter 15

Becky headed towards home and once she pulled up to the gatehouse and it was opened for her she was never more thankful to be home. Becky pulled into the parking spot she had in the garage and closed it and then sat back in her seat and tears started to fall down her face. Kenzie had heard the garage door go up and thought it might be John and Randy, but there was no sign of them or John's truck in the drive. Kenzie looked out again and noticed it was Becky and that she was crying. Since Stacey was still at the house, she asked her to keep an eye on Vaughn and walked out to see what was going on with her sister.

"Becky what is wrong?" Kenzie asked as she watched her sister climb out of the drivers seat and grabbed her bags.

"Saw a ghost today Kenzie." Becky told as she wiped at the tears that were still falling down her face. Kenzie took her bookbag and pulled her sister in for a hug and held her tight.

"What do you mean a ghost Becky?" Kenzie asked once they were inside the house and Becky sat all her things down and sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest and stared off into space.

"Brad was at my school in the parking lot and leaning up against his car and waved at me. I have been so happy here Kenzie and I didn't have to worry about anything either and now I do." Becky cried.

Stacey was the closest to Becky and pulled her in for a hug and held her while she cried. "Shh, have you talked to any of your friends from St Louis honey that might have told Brad where you were and what school you go to?"

"No I cut ties with everyone but mom, daddy, and Nathan that is it. My old school has no clue to where I am at. Because I am the one who picked up my transcripts and brought them out here. The only thing I can think of is if he wired my phone my old one with a tracking device or my car like he has done before." Becky said

Kenzie couldn't believe Brad had once again found her. It wasn't long after Becky got home that John and Randy were walking into the house through the front door and saw that Becky had been crying and all. John suggested that they all go out and eat supper and everyone agreed. Kenzie hugged Becky and told her it would be okay and no matter what both Randy and John would protect her. While Becky changed clothes Kenzie changed after she gave Vaughn a bath and got her changed in a clean outfit and then got cleaned up herself. John picked Vaughn up and held her close while he walked down and put his daughter who had fallen asleep in her swing and started it up and then smiled when Becky was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Becky can I have your keys please?" John asked

"Sure here you go can I ask why?" Becky asked "Not like it bothers me but here"

"I just want to look your car over honey and see if Brad has been near the car and put a tracking device on it like he did your old cell phone." John said "Would you please keep an eye on Miss Vaughn?"

Becky nodded her head in agreement and sat down on the couch and smiled at her niece as she was sleeping soundly in her swing. John popped the hood to the mustang and searched it and sure enough there was a small tracking device. John wasn't happy when he saw that the car had been tapped and wondered what else had been as well. John took it off the hood of the mustang and turned it off then walked back inside and showed Becky what he had found.

"I didnt' ever think he would do that again." Becky said quietly and the tears started to flow down her cheeks. John pulled Becky in for a hug and held her while she cried. "Now what John?"

"That is a good question honey. Since it is the weekend there isn't much we can do but try to relax and have a good time. I will call Tom and see what can be done when we get back from eating honey." John told her

"Hopefully something can be and soon. I hate that he is out here. I didn't tell anyone that I was moving, I didn't post it on Facebook or even twitter John and he found me." Becky said

"Do you have your old phone here still?" John asked

"Yes why?" Becky asked

"Go get it and I will take it apart and see what we can find." John told her and smiled at his sister in law and then his daughter who was now wide awake and very content.

Kenzie was just finishing her make up and hair when she heard a loud cry from the main level and quickly grabbed her purse and walked down and almost ran into her sister. "Sorry Becky, I heard Vaughn let out a cry."

"It is okay Kenzie, she is so cute. I am about ready to tell the two of to go and eat supper without us and I would stay here and take care of her, but I don't want to be alone right now does that makes sense?" Becky asked

"Yes it does. Did John find anything in your car?" Kenzie asked as they walked into the kitchen and Kenzie couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter who were swaying back and forth to calm down Vaughn who was crying. John had just popped her paci back into her mouth and she was settling down. "What is wrong?"

"Her paci fell down on the floor and she saw me pick it up and pop it into my mouth to wash the dirt off and cried. I found a tracking device on the inside hood on Becky's car and we are getting ready to take her old cell phone apart and see what we might find." John said "Can you take Vaughn please?"

Kenzie smiled at John and took their daughter into her arms and Vaughn stopped fussing and was now content in her mommy's arms. Kenzie went about getting the diaper bag ready to go and grabbed two bottles and a can of formula and made sure that they had plently of diapers and wipes. John took the phone from Becky and soon had it taken apart and sure enough there was a small device in her phone as well and even though her phone had been turned off the device was still working. Becky had fresh tears present and Kenzie hugged her sister the best she could with the baby in her arms. "Lets go out to eat and try to have a good time okay Becky?" Kenzie said

"Okay. Can I hold Vaughn?" Becky asked

"Sure come up with me for a minute, as I need to get a few other outfits for her incase she spits up and all. John will you go and start the car and all." Kenzie stated John nodded his head in agreement and pressed a kiss to Kenzie's forehead and hugged Becky and then pressed a kiss to his daughter's forhead.

Becky followed Kenzie up and into the nursery and she took the baby from her mommy and Kenzie started to go through her clothes and finally had a pink and blue sleeper that Stacey had given her a few weeks after Vaughn had been born and a cute black one that had John's name on it and said never give up for breast cancer awareness. Kenzie grabbed a few blankets and they were ready to hit the road. Randy and John talked and decided to go to a chinese place that was out of the way but the food was wonderful they ate there quite often. John helped both Kenzie and Becky into the truck and then placed Vaughn into her car seat and strapped her in and he couldn't help but smile at his daughter. It wasn't long after The Cena's and Orton's headed out that Brad pulled up to the Cena's and soon the alarm was turned off and he got to work and that was to destroy all of Becky's things.

Brad walked through the house trying to find Becky's room and he decided to leave the materbedroom alone and the nusrery as well he just wanted to hurt Becky. Once he found Becky's room it was decorated nicely he could see the personality of Becky's shine through everything was in order, nothing on the floor, her bed made perfect. Brad had always given her a hard time that her room was always clean sometimes too clean. Brad looked at the pictures hanging up in her room there were friends from back home, but not one of them together. Finally he ripped the pictures from the wall some of them were leaving holes where they hung. Brad walked over to her stereo and took out all the CD's and broke them in half and flung them all over the floor, the CD drive was ripped out of the stereo and then he yanked it from the wall and threw it up against the wall and smiled when it shattered into pieces, he took a knife to her bedding and then her clothing, he ripped everything to shreds so she had no clothes to wear. All of her panties were ripped, her socks torn. Brad then sat down on her bed and ripped all the pillows up and then the mattress was thrown off the bed and he sliced it up, the curtains yanked down. The TV he ripped from the wall mount and he shattered it. Brad was rather proud of himself and took out his phone and took quite a few pictures. Deciding he did enough damage to Becky's room he walked downstairs and found the garage door and smiled even more when he saw the nice little mustang she was now driving.

Brad took his knife out and slashed all of the tires in the garage, he didn't care if it was Kenzie's or John's cars at the moment they were helping Becky and letting her live there with them and keeping them apart. Brad then took his knife and punched holes and tore up the doors, scratched the paint job by writing whore, slut, bitch and then mine all over the car. After looking at the damage he did to her car he opened the door and started to rip the seats up and smiled at his handy work as he also ripped the CD play out of the car, then took all of her music and broke them up and then threw them all away. Since Brad had been in Becky's room he looked through a lot of the pictures she had in albums and ripped most of them up but came across one that was of them smiling at each other and it was right after they had started dating, when everything was perfect in their lives, now it was ruined and damaged. Brad quickly finished and headed out and parked down the street and waited for the Cena's and Orton's to return home.

About three hours after leaving the house and eating a wonderful supper everyone was full and ready to head home and crash. Kenzie and Stacey talked about the babies and how content Vaughn was and Stacey was hoping her son or daughter was just as content as their niece. Randy coudn't wait for the baby to arrive and John said that tomorrow afternoon they would start in on the crib, dresser, and changing table and get the room ready for the arrival of Baby Orton. John pulled up to their house and raised the garage door and pulled into the space for his truck and parked it, he then walked up and opened the back door and unset the alarm. After that he walked back out to help Becky and Kenzie out and he smiled as Kenzie lifted their daughter out of her car seat he grabbed the diaper bag and they headed inside.

"John can you hold her and I am going to run up and change please?" Kenzie asked

"Sure honey. Come here you little angel." John said softly as he held his daughter close and kissed Kenzie lightly on her lips and then pressed one to her forehead and watched as she walked upstairs and into their bedroom.

"John I am going to change as well, thanks again for supper, I could have paid for mine." Becky said

"We don't mind at all Becky, infact we love to help you out. We care about you and want you happy and healthy." Kenzie said as she walked back into the living room and hugged her sister close.

"Kenzie is right dear, we will do anything for you, we love you and we want you happy and healthy. I am headed up to change into some breakaways and shirts and I will be back down for a movie. Are Randy and Stacey going to join us?" John asked

"I don't know honey. Becky go change and I will call Stacey." Kenzie said and watched as her husband and sister walk up the stairs and smiled when John walked into their bedroom and then heard a loud scream coming from Becky's room. Kenzie picked up her daughter and walked up the stairs as John came running out of the master and down to Becky's room.

"What is wrong Becky?" John asked

"My room is trashed and ruined. When in the hell did this hapen?" Becky asked

"I don't know sweetie. Kenzie call the police and the security guards. I am going to call Randy and together we can check the house over." John said. Kenzie pulled her cell phone out after placing their daughter in her crib as she was sleeping and called the police and they told her that they were on the way to hang tight after talking to them she called the security guard and they sent someone down right away.

"Becky you okay honey?" Kenzie asked as she wrapped her arms around Becky who was crying.

"No, my room was clean and spotless, my room was perfect before I left for school and now this. I changed clothes and my room was perfect." Becky said

"Lets go down to the main level and we can relax down there. You can sleep in the guest room that is across the hall from John and I and next to Vaughn's room. I'm sorry honey any idea on who did this?" Kenzie asked as the front door opened and Stacey and Randy walked into the house and Randy hugged Becky and then everyone waited for the police to get there.

John grabbed the camera and took pictures of the damage in Becky's room and knew that it was perfect when they left to go and eat supper. Kenzie was happy that she never had to ask Becky to clean her room or help clean the house as between Becky and their housekeeper the house was normally spotless. Becky walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and shut the fridge back up and decided to check on her car and turned on the garage door light and scream again as her brand new car was ruined. Randy ran towards his sister and held her as she cried, as the car was ruined, all the tires were slashed, the car doors had scratches, holes and all the windows were busted. The words, whore, slut, bitch and then mine." Becky noticed something that was laying on the dashboard and it was a picture of her and Brad when they first started dating they were smiling at each other and now everything was ruined.

Kenzie and Stacey were talking about shopping as Becky needed new clothes, bras, panties, and socks, new everything. When a loud wail came from the nursery and Kenzie walked up to pick up Vaughn and Stacey knew it was time for her bottle and fixed four ounces for her niece and had it ready for Vaughn. Kenzie smiled at Vaughn who was still crying and she popped a paci into her mouth and then picked her up and changed her into a dry diaper and found a cute soft pink sleeper and a onsie and changed her and then walked down to feed her daughter. By the time Kenzie and Vaughn made it downstairs the police had showed and were talking to Becky, John and Randy. Becky showed them the restraining order against Brad and they then looked at the room and her car when one of the officers noticed that on three other cars the tires were slashed as well. After taking a police report and pictures the police bid everyone good night and went on their way and so did the security guards. Becky was too upset to even think about sleeping. Stacey had fallen asleep on the couch along with Kenzie who was holding Vaughn in the recliner.

"Randy why dont' you two just spend the night here." John said.

"We might as well. I need to run home and set the alarm and grab Stacey's purse then I will be back down." Randy said.

It wasn't long and Randy was back and gently woke up Stacey and helped her upstairs and they crashed in the other spare room next to Kenzie and John. Becky finally fell asleep in the other guest room beside Vaughn and had a hard enough time sleeping. John and Kenzie finally fell asleep both thankful that no one was home when their house was broken into.


	16. Chapter 16

Sweet Love

Chapter 16

The next morning came quick for everyone. Vaughn was starting to wake up and started coo her room. Kenzie felt John get up and he pulled on a shirt and walked into Vaughn's room and smiled when he picked her up.

"Good morning my sweet angel." John whispered and Vaughn just smiled up at her daddy. While John changed her diaper and into a fresh onsie and picked out a cute sleeper that her Aunt Stacey had bought her a few weeks ago. Once John reached the kitchen he started quickly started the cofffee and ice tea maker, then finally fixed a bottle for his daughter and sat down in the recliner and started to feed the bottle to her. John reached over to the couch and he finally had in his hand not only the remote to the TV but also one of Vaughn's favorite blanket and covered her up.

As the morning passed everyone was slowly waking up. Becky hadn't slept at all the night before and was finally sleeping peacefully. Kenize woke up not long after John got up with their daughter and took a quick shower and got dressed and decided to make everyone breakfast. Kenzie walked across the hall and checked on her sister and smile when she found her sound asleep on her side wrapped up in the blankets. After closing the door behind her she quietly walked downstairs and she couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter who were watching TV, well John was Vaughn had fallen back asleep wrapped up in her daddy's arms. "Good morning baby." Kenzie said quietly and pressed a kiss to John's cheek.

"Mm Morning babe did you sleep at all last night?" John asked

"Some what about you?" Kenzie asked as picked Vaughn up and placed her in the pack and play in the office on the main floor and when she walked back out John pulled into his lap and held her.

"I got sleep but it wasn't restful. I kept waking up and checking on Vaugh and then Becky. I am afraid she didn't get much sleep. Then again I don't blame her." John said as he rubbed his hand up and down Kenzie's back.

"I just checked on her and she was sound asleep. What sounds good for breakfast?" Kenzie asked

"My wife, but you have to be cleared first and since Vaughn is only a few weeks old did you go back on birth control?" John asked

"Yes I did baby. I would like to wait till Vaughn is 2 before trying again. But we can always have fun practicing for one baby. Come help me make breakfast please." Kenzie asked as she climbed out of John's lap

"Sure honey. How about french toast and eggs and I can make either hashbrowns or sauage." John said as they walked into the kitchen.  
"How about both. we have both griddles we can heat them up and make them that way. I will use a skillet to make the scrambled eggs and cream gravy." Kenzie said

"Gravy? Do we have biscuts?" John asked and Kenzie just smiled and grabbed both griddles and plugged them in John got the hasbrowns out of the freezer and sauage out of the fridge and grabbed the eggs for Kenzie and biscuts then closed the fridge door and pressed a kiss to Kenzie's lips. "I love you baby."

"Hmm I love you too." Kenzie said

As husband and wife started in on making breakfast for everyone. Randy was starting to wake up and smiled at Stacey who was sleeping soundly and pressed a kiss to his wife's forhead and quietly climbed out of bed and got dressed and then used the bathroom and walked down to help with breakfast and he couldn't help but smile at John who was helping Kenzie in the kitchen. Both John and Randy were complete whizes in the kitchen and loved to cook but it was something that is special helping your wife in the kitchen that he loves as well. Kenzie was busy with the eggs when there was a loud wail coming from the office and John had was busy as well when Randy walked into the office and picked his niece up and held her close. Kenzie heard her daughter cry and just got done washing her hands and walked into the family room and looked up when she saw Randy walking out of the office holding his niece close and she was very content in his arms.

"Thanks Randy" Kenzie said quietly

"You are welcome go help John I have her." Randy said and rubbed his niece's back and she was soon sleeping once again.

It wasn't long and the entire family was sitting down and eating breakfast together. Kenzie and Stacey told Becky that they would take her shopping while the boys cleaned up the mess that Brad had made and John told Becky that he had called the insurance for the car and they were coming out to look at the damage and also to the others and see what could be done. John told Kenzie to leave the baby with them that she would be fine. It wasn't long after eating breakfast that Randy and John cleaned up the kitchen and soon the girls had left in Stacey's truck and started shopping and by the time they arrived back home they had gotten everything that Becky needed including a new bed, desk, sheets, a confrontoer and many other things. The boys had even fixed the holes in the walls and the last thing they had to do was paint it and that would take place in a few hours. That night by the time Becky was ready to head to bed her room was complete again.

The next few months passed quickly Stacey was glowing and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive and they also couldnt' wait to find out what they were having as they never found out. Kenzie and John were also getting ready to head out of town for the weekend as it was their wedding anniversary and they were headed to Santa Cruz as it was only a three hour drive. Bob and Elaine were flying out to take care of Vaughn and Becky was finally happy again in school and she was doing okay Brad had been caught and was finally put in jail for the next 7 years. John had left to go and pick up Bob and Elaine from the airport then he would leave them one of the cars. Stacey had walked over and she was resting on the couch and the week before she had been to the doctor and she had also dropped but so far no baby. Both Kenzie and John didn't want to leave not only because Stacey was due any day but tit was the first time leaving Vaughn and both didn't want to leave her.

That afternoon they arrived in Santa Cruz and it wasn't long after checking in to their room at the hotel that Randy was calling their cell phones stating Stacey had gone into labor. John drove as fast as he could and they didn't reach the hospital as Stacey delivered right as they walked out of the elevator and once they finally made it to Stacey's room she was holding her son in her arms. Riley Keith Orton was here and very healthy.


	17. Chapter 17

Sweet Love

Chapter 17

As the next few months flew by Riley and Vaughn were both growing and both very healthy. Riley was a very sweet and content little baby and had his mommy's sweet smile, and Randy's bright blue eyes. Vaughn was on the verge of standing up and walking. Riley was now four months old and Vaughn was nine months. Both Randy and John were very much involved and in love with their families and Riley had his daddy wrapped tightly around his little finger as did Vaughn, Riley also had John and Kenzie wrapped around his fingers they would do anything for their nephew just as they would for their daughter. Randy and Stacey were the same way. Both Kenzie and Stacey were back working, even if it as part time for right now.

Kenzie and Stacey had talked earlier in the day and decided to do supper that night. Kenzie said that they would bring supper. Kenzie had called to find out what they wanted to eat as John was wanting AppleBee's and Stacey said that she wanted the Lemon Shrimp Fettuchinni and for Randy he wanted the Bourbon Street Steak with garlic mashed potatoes and veggies. John ordered himself the same thing and Kenzie just wanted their crispy chicken salad as she wasn't feeling the best. After John ordered he headed out to pick up supper and then would meet her and Vaughn over at the Orton's.

Vaughn wanted to walk over and Kenzie held both of her hands and she did pretty good and then wanted to be held as they reached the end of Randy and Stacey's drive. Stacey let the two in and smile at her niece and picked her up and hugged then Kenzie.

"Hey I have to warn you now Vaughn here is walking well trying too. She pulling up herself up and walking around everything." Kenzie said as she sat her daughter down and she took off crawling to find her Uncle Randy.

"Fun, Riley won't let Randy out of his sight." Stacey said

"Why is that?" Kenzie asked

"We don't really know, he just wont let him out of his sight, yesterday it was me then today its Randy." Stacey said

"There is John with our food." Kenzie said as she opened the front door to let John in who kissed her and walked into the kitchen to set the food down.

"Thanks Kenzie. Hey Stacey how are you?" John asked as he gave Stacey a hug and Vaughn and crawled into the kitchen and started to cry as she wanted her daddy.

"I'm good a little tired but good." Stacey said "I think you have a little girl who wants her daddy."

"Yes she is pretty attached to me." John said as he bent down to pick up Vaughn and held her close. Vaughn cuddled into her daddy's chest and he hugged her close.

"Stacey can you come get Riley he is finally asleep." Randy said from the couch and John walked in to the living room and sat down with Vaughn who saw her Uncle Randy and wanted down and crawled over to him. Stacey picked her son up and held him close and just sat down in the recliner and rocked him.

"Uppy" Vaughn said

"Come here, Vaughn." Randy said and picked up Vaughn and she laid her head down on his chest and started to drift off to sleep.

Riley started to fuss and wake up a bit more "shhh baby boy. Lets get you changed" Stacey said quietly

After she changed her son she joined Kenzie in the kitchen who needed to talk to her about something. "What is up Kenzie?"

"Hi Riley come to Aunt Kenzie." she said quietly "I have a question Stacey."

"Sure sweetie." Stacey said

" I don't know what it is but I feel strange. My monthly has changed, its lighter than normal, we are not only using BC but John is wearing a condom even though he bitches about it, we don't want to get pregnant. I am feeling off." Kenzie said as tears started to form

"That is normal after having a baby. Why don't I do an exam on you during my lunch hour?" Stacey stated even though she was still asking a question.

Kenzie nodded her head in agreement and as the girls talked. Riley started to fuss a bit and Stacey took him from Kenzie and nursed him before he fell asleep and she walked up and placed him in his crib and she picked up the monitor and headed down so they could eat supper. Kenzie put Vaughn in the spare bedroom in the pack and play and soon the four were talking about the kids, and everything else. John and Randy talked some about work but neither really wanted to go back to work even though they both had six months before they would be returning.

The next day came quick as both girls were working and soon it was time for Kenzie's appointment and after one of the nurses found her and took vitals she was now waiting on Stacey who walked in after the nurse walked out. "I have a question could you and John be pregnant again?"

"I don't know we could be even though we are taking all measures not to get pregnant. Yes I know it can still happen." Kenzie said

"Well lets do a sono to see what is going on honey." Stacey said as Kenzie laid back and lifted her shirt and Stacey got started.

As Stacey did the sono she found out why Kenzie was feeling off she was indeed pregnant but it wasn't a normal pregnancy as it was and ectopic pregnancy. "Kenzie you are pregnant but its ectopic honey we have to remove it."

"Okay how far can you tell? When?" Kenzie asked

"I would say close to five weeks I could be wrong honey. Now, I will call John and I will have Abbie run you over to a room and away from the nursery. I will also have her start an IV." Stacey said

It was a few minutes later that Stacey was on the phone with John explaining that he needed to get down to the hospital right now and to get Becky to watch Vaughn. John told Stacey to take care of Kenzie and that he would be there soon. Stacey had also sent Randy a text and asked him to bring John up as he was upset and worried. Kenzie was settled into a room and it wasn't long till she was taken back for surgery. John and Randy made it to the surgical waiting room hoping that Kenzie was okay John was in tears and a nervous wreck, Randy was about the same. It was nearly two full hours later when Stacey walked out of the Operating room and sat down by her brother and husband.

"Please tell me Kenzie is okay Stacey." John pleaded

"Kenzie is fine John, she will be sore but she is fine. I also found a tear in her fallopian tube and if it wasn't for the ectopic pregnancy we never would have known." Stacey told him and gave him a hug. " We were able to repair the tear but wont know for a few days if it was 100% successful. I am positive that she will make a full recovery and will be able to conceive normally when you both are ready for another baby."

"Thank god she saw you when she did. Kenzie threw up a few times before leaving for the office this morning. How long will she be down and in the hospital?" John asked while tears slipped down his face." How long did the surgery take? Did you do the surgery?"

"She will be here for at least two days after the surgery. We need to monitor her vitals and make sure there is no swelling from the surgery." Stacey said "John, relax. Yes, I did the surgery. The surgery took an 1 hour and 45 minutes start to finish."

"We have been so careful not to get pregnant how did it happen?" John asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Well, John you see when you have sex and the sperm meets the egg they fertilizes and create a life. That is how a pregnancy happens." Randy said and John reached behind Stacey and just smacked him up side the head.

"Can I see her?" John asked

"Yes you can John. Condoms aren't always effective, they can break, tear and just not work. Because Kenzie is on pain meds for her migraines she can take one and it will weaken the pill John." Stacey said

"I called Mrs Andle that lives next door she is with Riley I also called Mom who is flying out to help." Randy said "Stacey you okay, John what is wrong?"

"I'm okay just tired." Stacey said

"I'm worried about Kenzie, she could have died if the pregnancy wasn't caught right Stacey? How many weeks?" John asked

"You are right John we could have lost her but we didn't, I am glad we talked last night, You were 8 weeks, and because of the tear is why the sac was still intact if there was no tear it should have ruptured by now." Stacey said " It's okay John. Take a few deep breaths before going in to see Kenzie."

John stood up and walked outside needing some fresh air before seeing his wife upset that this could have taken her from him. Randy stood up to go talk to John but Stacey stopped him and said that she would go. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and she told him where to go and sit while Kenzie was in recovery.

"John." Stacey said

"What?" John asked as he punched the brick on the hosptial trying to let go of some anger he had but he wasnt angry with anyone.

"Kenzie is going to be just fine. I know that you are thinking about what if she hadn't come to me. I will be honest with you. If she hadn't come to me and the pregnancy went on, there would have been a very high possibility that it would have taken her from us. But she came to me, and we got it taken care of early enough. I will know tomorrow if the repair on the tear on her tube was successful. I've had other patients have the same thing happen and go on to have normal healthy pregnancies. I am being 100% honest with you" Stacey said as she hugged her brother.

"God you know me too well. Yes it scares me she could have been gone. She told me yesterday that she wasn't feeling good like she was off. Thank you for acting as quick as you did. Can you take me to the ER before I see Kenzie please?" John asked

"Sure lets go." Stacey said

It was about 45 minutes later that John and Stacey were walking into Kenzie's room and she was still asleep. John pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and Stacey checked her over and grabbed her chart and wrote all the intructions as she wanted Kenzie comfy. After writing down what medications to give what she couldn't have, she even approved for John to lay down with her as long as she wasn't in a huge amount of pain. Stacey wrote for her to have a pac pump for the time she was in the hospital and she was to have a sono done tomorrow to make sure she was healing correctly. After talking to the doctor on call and who would be there that night she finally laid down in the spare hospital bed as she wanted to be there when Kenzie woke up, Randy headed out to head to Kenzie's to grab her pillows and he called Becky to help him pack a bag and soon he was walking back into the room and smiled when all three were sleeping.


	18. Chapter 18

Sweet Love

Chapter 18

It was close to two hours later after Kenzie had been out of surgery that she was starting to wake up a bit and groaned as she was in a huge amount of pain. John heard her and stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed and squeezed her hand and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"John." Kenzie moaned

"I'm here sweetie shh, let me get Stacey honey." John said quietly as he stood and walked over to Stacey and Randy who were sleeping soundly. "Stacey Kenzie just woke up."

Stacey woke up and with John's help stood and walked over to Kenzie. "Hey sweetie welcome back."

"Hmm. What happened?" Kenzie asked quietly

"You just had emergency surgery honey to remove the ectopic pregnancy honey and I also had to repair a tear in the fallopian tube honey." Stacey said as she checked Kenzie over gently.

"How many weeks Stacey and I need to use the bathroom." Kenzie said

"You were 8 weeks. I can help you up honey. John can you go and get Abbie please and she can help me change Kenzie." Stacey said

John nodded his head and walked out of the room. Stacey and Abbie slowly helped Kenzie up and into the bathroom. "Don't force anything dear." Abbie said quietly

"Oh god everything hurts down there. I feel like I have just given birth all over again." Kenzie said as she used the bathroom and then with Stacey and Abbie's help they got her dressed and then back into bed where Abbie grabbed another set of vitals and helped get Kenzie comfy again.

"Where is John?" Kenzie asked

"He is getting something to drink and will be back soon. Do you need anything?" Abbie asked

"Something for pain." Kenzie said

"Okay I will get that drawn up and order the pump and make sure everything is okay before I am off. Marcy or Martha will be your nurse." Abbie said

Kenzie just nodded her head in agreement and soon Abbie was pushing some pain medication while John walked back into her room. Stacey and Randy had to get home to take care of Riley and since Elaine wouldn't be there till tomorrow Becky and Vaughn were staying with them. Stacey hugged Kenzie bye and told her that she would come up tomorrow and check on her and that it was okay for John to hold her and sleep in the bed with her. John could tell by the look on Kenzie's face she wanted to be held. John eased himself into the bed and Kenzie wrapped his arms around her gently as they both shed tears.

Kenzie drifted off to sleep and fell asleep to John's heart beating and he just brushed a kiss to her forehead and before Kenzie had drifted off they both said I love you to each other. It was also shift change which meant the new nurse would be down to check on the patient and get a round of vitals and anything else.

Martha walked into the room not very happy to see John in the bed with Kenzie " Uh, you are not supposed to be on the bed with the patient."

"My husband can be in the bed with me. Unless Dr Orton said no, Martha." Kenzie said while the nurse got a round of vitals on Kenzie and checked her over.

"Hospital policy states that only the patient is to be in the bed regardless of what the doctor says. Now you, sir, get off the bed." Martha ordered

"I don't give a damn about hospital my husband isn't getting out of the bed with me. Can you please go and get Abbie who is the charge nurse." Kenzie said as she was slightly nauseated.

Martha walked back out and asked Abbie who was still there for another hour till Maryanne who was the charge nurse overnight came on. " Is there a problem Dr. Cena?"

"Yes Martha here wont let Johnny be in the bed with me." Kenzie said with tears present.

"According to hospital policy there is to be only one patient per bed." Martha said

" It is perfectly fine for him to lay down with her. Dr. Orton has okay'd it. Now leave them alone." Abbie said

"What ever I will have this brought up she isn't even pregnant." Martha said and Kenzie started to cry realizing that she had lost the baby.

"She just lost the baby and Dr Orton wanted her here knowing that she would get the best of care with the staff. I suggest you go and I will take care of Kenzie till Maryanne arrives tonight." Abbie told Martha

"Abbie can you help me please?" Kenzie asked

"Sure babe." Abbie said as she helped Kenzie off the bed and into the bathroom where she started to get sick right away.

"I hate this Abbie." Kenzie cried

"I'm sorry about her and that you are sick. I will get some Zofran and the pump hooked up soon. Lay back down against John sweetie I will also bring in some sprite." Abbie said and helped Kenzie back into bed and she got comfy against John.

Abbie walked and drew up the medication and asked Kylie to give it to Kenzie and she got the medication ready for the pac pump and Maryanne walked in and she explained what happened with Martha and changed the schedule to where Maryanne would only be taking care of Kenzie and Kylie would be there as well. As the night when on Kenzie pushed the control for the pump and nothing worked on it. After calling down to Maryanne and explained what happened she quickly fixed the pump and well the whole pump was broken. After giving her a shot of pain meds she found a brand new pump never used and finally got it hooked up and helped Kenzie up one more time before getting her settled down for the night. John moved over to the other bed and between him and Maryanne they were able to move it over and John crawled in and was able to sleep next to his wife for the night.

It was also that night when it hit Kenzie really hard that she had lost the baby. John tried his hardest to comfort his wife but he was upset as well. They came to the agreement not to try to anymore babies till Vaughn was at least 2 years old as she was only 9 months right now. Over the next few days Kenzie was finally released and was back home. Vaughn was happy that her mommy was home as she had been missing her and that afternoon when Kenzie was home John had helped her up and all of a sudden you hear the entire house questioning where the baby was. Vaughn had learned to crawl up the stairs with Becky's help and was curled up with her mommy taking her afternoon nap with both of her parents. Elaine was about to go nuts as she couldn't find the baby. John was helping Kenzie in the bathroom when they heard a giggle from the door and once Kenzie was back in bed John hollered down that Vaughn was with him and they laid down with Kenzie.

Randy and Stacey were home that afternoon relaxing the best they could with Riley when the house phone rang and it happened to be Vince who wanted to know if Randy wanted to come back to work with in the next few months. Randy's heart was torn as he wanted to get back into the ring but he also wanted to stay home with his wife and son.

"Randy what is wrong honey?" Stacey asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room as he just hung up the phone and she had just put the baby down for his afternoon nap.

"That was Vince he wants to know if I want to come back to work now or wait." Randy said as he brought Stacey into his arms and held her close

"Oh let me guess you told him you needed time to think about it didn't you?" Stacey asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yes I did hon. I don't want to leave you and Riley I am not ready yet. I still want to open a wrestling school and hope it will work out with teens who are troubled and just a place to hand out and have no fear that you will be hurt, bullied and that it is a neutral place to be there are no labels there does that make sense?" Randy asked as he shifted and laid down on the couch and pulled Stacey to his chest.

"Yes it does Randy. I will support you with what you want to do. I know that Vince would be upset not to have one of his biggest stars back but you have to do what is right for you. Is this the school that you and John have talked about starting?" Stacey asked as she rested her head on Randy's chest.

"Yes it is baby. I know there is no way that John is leaving Kenzie and Vaughn right now. He feels the same way I do." Randy said

"Randy what about only doing Pay Per Views and some Raw shows right before and over seas tours, that way you are still at home with us, and only gone for a short amount of time." Stacey stated

"I love the way your mind works, that would be great. I will talk to John about it in a few days and we can talk to Vince and see what he has to say. How long do you think little man will be asleep?" Randy asked

"Probably for a few hours lets head up to our bedroom and be alone." Stacey said

Randy helped Stacey up and then together they walked up and after checking on Riley who was sound asleep the couple made love to each other and finally wrapped up in each other's arms when the house phone started to ring again, Riley woke up crying Stacey took care of the baby Randy was on the phone with his mom who was inviting them over for supper. That evening John pulled Randy aside as he had gotten the same call from Vince. They thought it would be a good idea to fly out in a few weeks with their wives and kids and just take a weekend to talk to Vince about the entire situaion. What they didn't know is that Vince wanted to pitch the same idea to them and they finally came to the agreement that Randy and John would do RAW that would be coupled with a Pay Per View and overseas tours but not all of them. It was a few weeks later that John and Randy were busy in trying to open their business for teens who wanted to learn the way of professional wrestling, a place were there would be no bullying, no labels a place where you could be you and there would be no judgement.

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated this one much. Things around here have been very busy and plus it didn't help I was stuck on this one for a bit. Please know that I will update more when I can...


	19. Chapter 19

Sweet Love

Chapter 19

Kenzie was finally feeling more like herself as each day passed. The loss of the baby hit her and John really hard. John tried his hardest to be there for Kenzie but she in the end pushed him away and she was so worried that John didn't love her or want her anymore. John finally had enough and sought Randy out.

"John what is the matter?" Randy asked

"I'm worried about Kenzie and all. She had never pushed me away." John said as they sat on the plane getting ready to land to where the next RAW was taking place so they could talk with Vince.

"What do you mean man?" Randy asked the last time he saw Kenzie she seemed really happy she was content when holding Vaughn or Riley.

"Kenzie is taking the loss of the baby really hard, I am really worried about her." John said as tears threatened to fall down his face.

"Oh. When we get land do you want me to talk to her?" Randy asked as he pulled his cell phone out and send a text to Kenzie saying he wanted to talk. "John you know that the baby wasn't meant to be right?"

"I know that, but after losing the baby it was just hard and it finally hit her really hard a few days ago. Randy she has never pushed me away, she wont let me touch her, hold her or just kiss her. I haven't kissed my wife in almost 4 and half weeks man." John said as the tears finally gave away.

"Okay let me talk to her and then to Stacey and maybe we can figure things out. I am thankful mom is still out in Cali to help with Vaughn and Riley." Randy said "That isn't Kenzie John, she loves you so much."

"I love her more than anything." John said "I love her and Vaughn they are my life."

"I know they are John we will get through this all together." Randy said "We have enough time to head to the hotel and then get changed. Are we in a match by chance?"

"I don't know with Vince anything is possible. I wanted Kenzie and Vaughn to come with me and take the busy but she refused." John said as they walked off the jet and straight into a rental car as Vince wanted to keep them a secert for the night. The room was even booked under a fake name.

**What did you want to talk about Orton? KAC**

**Just thought I would see how things are going. I am worried about you honey. RKO**

**Don't want to talk. Upset Orton KAC**

**Kenzie talk me honey pls open up and tell me what is wrong. RKO**

**Why so you can run and tell everyone else uh no Randal Keith I know how your mind works Hello I am the female viper of the family. KAC**

**Trust me honey you are the female viper. I am just worried about my sister. RKO**

**FINE LOG ONTO OUR PRIVATE CHAT AND DON'T HAVE CENA NEAR YOU ASSHOLE KAC**

**Okay okay non need to yell at me honey RKO**

After getting checked into their hotel room Randy logged on to his computer and sat down at the desk John was right beside him as they were both wondering what was going on with Kenzie. It didn't take long till Kenzie logged in and then Randy joined and they talked for a few about the kids and all then Randy went to work...

RKO: How are you Kenzie and please be honest

KAC: Honestly?

RKO: Pls hon come on and tell big bro what is wrong.

KAC: I'm upset Randy, about losing the baby.

RKO: Hon I know, I am upset as well. But wasn't God's plans for you and John right now. Hon things happen for a reason.

KAC: I know Randy but still it scares me that I wont be able to give John aother baby.

RKO: Have you told him that? I know Cena is very worried about you Kenz.

KAC: No how can I tell him I'm so scared. I love John so much it hurts Randy.

RKO: I know honey. Tell him he misses you too. And I know you miss him too.

KAC: Ugh I hate it when you know me better than I know myself.

RKO: Go see and talk to Stacey about getting cleared and she can check you over. Then why don't you two fly out here.

KAC: Okay is Johnny with you?

RKO: Yes always honey.

KAC: Okay okay let me find out if Mom is willing to keep the little ones and all.

RKO: John just talked to mom and she is more than willing take the little ones and all. Stacey will be there in a hour honey.

KAC: Okay see you two later

RKO: Love you honey

RKO: signed out

KAC: signed out

It wasn't long and Kenzie had her suitcase packed and Stacey brought Riley over and thanked her mom again and soon the two girls were hitting the road. Stacey had also checked Kenzie over and soon the two were on a plane and taking off to meet up with Randy and John. Vince heard of their plans as well and sent a car for them that way neither Randy or John were out in public as they were a huge suprise for the roster as well as the fans. Kenzie and Stacey knew what rooms the boys were in and they headed up to be with their husbands. Once Kenzie was in the room with John he pulled her close and held her as they both shed tears. John admitted that he was right there when she and Randy were talking and he completely understood.

"John I am sorry. I never meant to push you away." Kenzie said as she cried into his chest.

"Kenzie honey its okay. I know we are both going through a lot. Its a hard time right now we can get through it." John said "Come here and lay down and we can rest. Vince has a match planned for the both of us.

"Nice of him wasn't it. I love you Johnny." Kenzie said as John laid down on their bed and she cuddled up next to him.

"Its Vince need I say more honey." John stated as he wrapped his arms around Kenzie and held her close. "I love you too."

Since it was Sunday the boys didn't need to be anywhere till tomorrow night right before the show as it was going to be a huge surprise to the roster and fans that John Cena and Randy Orton were there for the night and going to be in a match against each other. Vince agreed with what the boys had come to him with. He was more than willing to let the boys be at home with their families, the only time he agreed to was PPV's, the Raw's that followed the PPV's and then overseas tours.

A/N: Keep reading to see what goes on next. I am going to post from now on once a week and I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewd the story. Have a great rest of the week. Any ideas just shoot me a message they are always welcome!


	20. Chapter 20

Sweet Love

Chapter 20

Randy was in the shower when Stacey walked into the room and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Randy wasn't in the living room of the suite as she knew he always got a shower right away after landing something about feeling gross and it didn't bother her one bit as she as the same way. Stacey set her things down and decided to join Randy in the shower.

"Randy I am here honey." Stacey called into the bathroom

Randy smiled as his wife was now here. He poked his head out of the shower and smiled at Stacey who was now naked and she joined him in the shower. "Hello baby."

"Hello to you too." Stacey responded as Randy wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. Stacey was content in Randy's arms as she laid her head against his chest as he started to rub his hand up and down her back. "Hmm that feels good honey."

"I bet it does your back muscles are tense what is wrong honey?" Randy asked

"I just have a lot of my mind Randy, Kenzie and I talked on the way to the airport after I checked her over. She blames herself that she wasn't able to do anything to help save the baby." Stacey said

"I know she does she told me as well this afternoon when we were chatted online in the family's chat room. I told her that she needed to stop blaming herself that it wasn't in God's plans for them to have another baby right now. That John loved her no matter what." Randy said before pressing a kiss to Stacey's forehead.

"I told her the same thing in the car on the way to the airport." Stacey said "I will still keep a close eye on her and all. I can't help but worry. Riley started to cry when I left."

"Oh honey. Let me tell ya I miss the both of you so much, we should have taken the buses and came out as a family." Randy said "But then again everyone knows what our buses look like, then it would be all over the net that we are back on the roster full time."

"That wouldn't be good honey. Did you two talk to Vince?" Stacey asked

"We did. He fully understood and agreed to what we were wanting." Randy said "Now if we could just leave our hotel room and take a walk, go out to eat, but he said no leaving till tomorrow right before the show starts he want to keep us a huge surprise for the enitre roster and also the fans."

Stacey shook her head at what Randy was telling her that also meant they would have to keep quiet while making love to each other. It wasn't long after Stacey arrived into the hotel room that Randy was shutting off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist then wrapped one around Stacey's body. Randy led his wife to their bed for the next few nights and he laid her down and grabbed her body lotion and started to give her a full body massage. Which turned into a gentle love making session where they were now wrapped up in each other's arms enjoying each other. Stacey had fallen asleep soon after making love to her husband and he wasn't far behind her at all.

It was nearly three hours after Kenzie and John had fallen asleep that they were starting to wake up. John still had Kenzie wrapped up in his strong arms and he could feel the movement that Kenzie's was making as she wiggled her way out of his vice like grip. John watched as Kenzie walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later she walked out and bumped into John who was now standing up and needed to use the bathroom as well. After he was done they sat down in the living room of their suite and looked over the room service menus and decided to go ahead and order supper. While they waited Kenzie flipped on the TV and found something to watch and since it was Sunday evening her favorite show Criminal Minds was on and she settled into John's arms again and they watched TV. It wasn't long after placing their order for supper that Kenzie was now answering the door and paid the bill and promised to place the cart outside the door when they were done and to call if they needed anything else.

"You feeling better honey?" John asked as he gently wrapped his arms around Kenzie's waist.

"I am John. I am sorry that I didn't come to you right away but I was scared that you would reject me, that you were upset that I hadn't done anything to help with the pregnancy." Kenzie said as they sat down at the table to eat.

"Kenzie honey, I was never upset, I know enough about reading from ectopic pregnancies you can't save them. This baby will be missed but it wasn't in God's plan for us to have a baby right now." John said "I love you honey and you and our little angel are my life and when the time is right we will add to our family. I want you to know, even if this had damaged our chances at having another baby on our own I would gladly adopt a baby and we would still have a chance of having babies honey."

"I love you too Johnny and Vaughn. You are right adoption is a wonderful thing. How about when the time is right we add to our family by having another baby then maybe down the road we can adopt is that okay?" Kenzie asked

"That is a good idea and yes baby we can adopt." John answered. "I want you to know that Vince has agreed to what Randy and I talked to him about. We are only doing PPV and the RAW that will happen after that show then overseas tours and I will keep doing Make A Wish."

"Okay I was hoping he would honey." Kenzie said

As they finished their supper, Kenzie placed the cart into the hall again and smiled when she looked up and saw Stacey doing the same thing. Stacey could tell by the look on Kenzie's face that she and John had talked and things were okay. Kenzie got comfy again this time John had his head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his short hair and she couldn't help but smile down at John who moved so he could hold Kenzie against his chest. John wanted to be with Kenzie but didn't know if she was ready to be with him. Kenzie stood up with John's help as she asked him to join her in a bath in the huge tub of the bathroom and he was more than willing. After starting the water Kenzie finally had it to the right temp and plugged and filled the tub up, she walked into the bedroom and grabbed her body wash and smiled at John who was on the phone and could tell it was Vince who told him no matter what to keep quiet as he didn't want word to get around that he was there. John walked into the bathroom and smiled at his wife who was getting ready to step into the tub and he helped her in the undressed and climbed into to the tub then sat down into the steamy water and pulled Kenzie to his chest.

"We haven't done this in a long time honey." Kenzie said

"No we haven't, by the time we are ready for bed we are too tired anymore. Although I have to say Vaughn loves taking her bath in our huge tub." John said as he had given many baths and ended up soaked from Vaughn who loved to splash in the tub and he usually ended up soaked.

Kenzie laughed at what John just said and he was right Vaughn did love her baths and usually wanted to take one in their huge tub. Here lately since she was starting to walk John would get the tub ready and Vaughn would be standing by the tub and take the baby wash and then cruise her way over Kenzie who would pick her up and walk down to her room and get a fresh diaper, a onsie and then a sleeper for the night or her jammies and then help Vaughn walk back towards her bathroom, and almost everytime she would go for her mommy and daddy's bedroom that had a huge tub she loved being able to slaph. most of the time she got her way. John started to rub Kenzie's shoulders and could tell that she was tense and needed to relax. After soaking and getting cleaned up John stepped out and wrapped a towel around his wasit first then helped Kenzie out as the tub drained and wrapped a towel around her body as well.

"Johnny will you rub lotion on my back please?" Kenzie asked quietly

"Sure baby. Do you want a massage?" John asked as Kenzie got comy on their bed for the next two nights.

"Yes babe, then make love to me." Kenzie said with a smile

"My pleasure." John said as he poured some lotion onto his hands and then started Kenzie's massage as he started with her back then helped her turn over and then rubbed lotion on her legs and worked his way up. And soon the two were making sweet gentle love. Kenzie was in complete bliss as was John who was now on his back and Kenzie was now wrapped up in his arms and all. Kenzie's phone rang and she looked to see who it was and it was her mom.

"Hi mom how are the five of you doing?" Kenzie asked as John helped her sit up in bed.

"We are doing just fine sweetheart how are you and Johnny?" Elaine asked

"Refreshed in each other mom. I am glad that Randy suggested that Stacey and I come out and spend this time with our husbands. Thanks for watching the little ones." Kenzie stated

"You are most welcome. I have someone here who wants to talk to mommy." Elaine said as she put her cell phone on speaker and Kenzie did as well so they could talk to their daughter.

"own momma own." Vaughn said as she sat in grandma's lap and held the phone.

"Yes sweetie you are talking on the phone we love you and miss you." Kenzie said with a smile on her face

"Are you being a good girl for grandma?" John asked

"No no dada angel." Vaughn stated and both John and Kenzie laughed

"Mom how has she been?" Kenzie asked

"Angel momma." Vaughn said again

"Vaughn has been a sweet angel and she has her poppa wrapped around her finger tightly I might add." Elaine said "Both her and Riley do. We thought we would call and say good night and that we love you two. Say I love you Vaughn"

"ove you momma dada." Vaughn said

"We love you too sweet little girl be a good girl for grandma and poppa okay." Kenzie said

"Thanks again Elaine we love you Vaughn." John said

"You two are most welcome. Riley giggled when we called Randy and Stacey a bit ago and then took my phone and hung up on Randy who was reading to him." Elaine said

"Now that is funny. We will talk to you later mom love you guys." Kenzie said and smiled when they hung up.

"You feel like finding a movie to watch?" John asked

"Sure can we watch it in bed?" Kenzie asked

"Sure baby. Are you feeling okay?" John asked as he watched Kenzie get up and slip on her panties and a tank top.

"I am Johnny just dont want to sleep naked and need to use the bathroom." Kenzie said

"I don't blame you at all." John said as he stood up and walked over to grab a pair of gym shorts and slipped them on and went to use the bathroom as well. John walked into the bathroom and noticed that Kenzie had started to bleed a bit. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Johnny I am starting my monthly, I wasn't supposed to start till next week." Kenzie said as she cleaned herself up and carefully got dressed "Its a good thing I brought stuff with me."

"That is good right?" John asked

"Very good Johnny we don't want to get pregnant right away as I am not completely healed from surgery, just enough to be with you." Kenzie said

It was a few minutes later that Kenzie was now back in bed but dressed in her yoga pants and tank top and finally got comfy in John's arms. "Comfy babe?"

Kenzie smiled up at John and nodded her head and he brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Johnny"

"What honey?" John asked as Kenzie rolled to her back and he rolled to face her and placed a hand on her stomach and proped himself up on his elbow.

"What would you say if I wanted to get another tattoo?" Kenzie asked

"I would ask what it was of and then ask where at?" John said as he loved the tattoo she had as it was right before her center and it read John's girl her hip.

"I thought about getting the love chinese symbol on my upper back honey but I don't know. It would be for every one that I love in my life and all." Kenzie said

"That my dear is up to you. I thought about getting one as well and underside of my arm that would be the same thing." John said as he had a tattoo on the side of his hip that said Kenzie on it. They had gotten the tattoos together right after they got married, only a few that knew about the tattoo's and knew the meaning behind them.

"I thought I would ask and all. I love you Johnny." Kenzie said as she rolled to face him and he pressed a light kiss to her lips

"I love you too Kenzie lets try to get some sleep tonight." John said as they got settled in and he started the movie as Kenzie pressed a kiss right above his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Sweet Love

Chapter 21

Monday was now here and needless to say both Randy and John didn't want to move. Kenzie and Stacey were texting back and forth as they weren't allowed to leave the hotel room untill at least 7:30pm and they were being picked up in a limo. That is all Vince would tell anyone.

"Morning Johnny." Kenzie said from her spot in bed and she rolled to face her husband and he brought her to his chest.

"Morning to you as well. How long have you and Stacey been texting and giggling about something?" John asked

"For nearly an hour. We can't leave the hotel room, even though the rooms are across the hall but still." Kenzie said as she snuggled back into her husband's arms and let the warmth of his body warm her up.

"I'm sorry babe. It is what Vince wants. We are stuck in our room till later on tonight." John told her.

Kenzie nodded her head and called Stacey and said she was going to try to get more sleep and would talk to her later. John pulled Kenize to his chest and Kenzie got comfy resting her head on his chest and soon he could tell that her breating was nice and even that she was sound asleep. John drifted back to sleep.

Randy still wasn't up and Stacey was done talking with Kenize and wanted something to do, even if that meant waking up her husband to entertain her. Stacey knew that waking up Randy wouldn't be a smart idea but oh well.

"Randy wake up." Stacey said quietly as she placed a hand on his stomach.

"DAMN IT WOMAN YOUR HANDS ARE FUCKING COLD" Randy yelled and Stacey just started to laugh.

"Not funny" growled Randy

"Sorry honey, I love you." Stacey said as she snuggled into Randy's side and placed her hand on his stomach again.

"It's still cold. You need to warm up." Randy said

"Yes I do. But we have to be quiet or we will get into trouble with Vince." Stacey said with a smirk on her face. Randy just shook his head and rolled ontop of Stacey and took his wife over. After making love to each other they took a nice hot bath in the huge tub in the suite then after getting dressed, Stacey ordered room service and called to talk to Elaine see how things were going there.

"Randy." Stacey said

"What sweetheart how is Riley?" Randy asked as he walked into the living room of the suite and sat down next to Stacey and pulled her to his chest.

"He is fine loving Grandma and Vaughn. I just got a phone call from my doctor's office. You know the last few days I haven't been feeling good." Stacey said

"Are you telling me that we are pregnant?" Randy asked

"Yes baby. We are 7 weeks." Stacey said with a smile and Randy claimed her lips in a sweet light kiss

"I am so happy baby." Randy said

Stacey smiled up at Randy and then laid her head on his chest. Both agreed not to say anything to anyone as they wanted to wait till they were 12 weeks. Stacey was content in Randy's arms. As the morning passed the girls were bored as were Randy and John. They weren't happy with Vince who told them sorry they couldn't leave their rooms. John even begged which didn't work too well. Finally it was 7pm and since all the stars and fans alike had been at arena for more than an hour when Vince called and said the limo was picking the four up by the back doors close to the pool area and to be ready make sure that they weren't noticed at all. Kenzie and Stacey were dressed in skinny jeans and their boots up over them and Kenzie was wearing a cute top that John had bought her a few weeks ago. Stacey had a cute sweater top on that Randy had given her for her birthday.

They watched as the limo pulled up and the driver quickly opened the door for the four and soon they were on the way to the arena. It was jammed packed full of fans. Kenzie smiled up at John who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. Randy was looking outside and hoped they would park inside the arena and that there were no camera's outside the arena waiting for the arrival of stars who might be running late. The limo driver pulled up and showed them to where they were to be. After hiding out in Vince's office, there was a knock on the door and in walked one of the stars only to see Kenzie and Stacey there.

"Who the hell are you two?" Eve asked

"Kenzie" she said and smirked at Eve who now had her hands on her hips then she looked at Stacey.

"And you are?" Eve asked

"Some one you don't want to piss off that is for sure." Stacey said

"Why are you in Vince's office? Only talent is to be in here and all. Neither of you are talent." Eve said

"We may not be talent but they are." Stacey said as two people walked up behind Eve.

"Who?" Eve asked as she turned around "Johnny Randy we have missed you so much. Thank god you are back." as she threw her arms around both of them in a hug.

Randy pushed Eve off of him as did John both of them had changed into their gear for the night. It was a few minutes later when Vince walked into the room and hugged both of the girls and then Randy and John. All of the fans were cheering for their favorites were back, or so they thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Sweet Love

Chapter 22

Raw was getting off to an interesting start. The fans were starting to go crazy thinking that their two favorite superstars were back. Little did they know that it was only for the night. Vince was sitting in his office with both Randy and John talking over who would win. John came up with the idea of Iron Man match with a draw at the very end, then they would tell the fans what their plans were.

"Randy what do you think about this?" Vince asked

"I love the idea of an iron man match. Care to get the hell beaten out of you Johnny?" Randy asked

"What ever I will beat you man." John said with a smile on his face. Both Stacey and Kenzie were laughing at their husbands.

"Next question. Are you two girls wanting to sit with the fans or stay back here?" Vince asked

"It really doesn't matter to me, I am comfy anywhere." Stacey said

"What if we sit with the fans and when the match is over the boys help us over the wall and we stand with them when they announce what their plan is?" Kenzie said

"I like that plan better. I kept two seats open ringside and all. I will have securtiy walk you two ladies to your seats and their match is the main event." Vince said. "Thank you two for coming to support your husbands."

"Not a problem Vince, it gave us time with them and we needed that." Kenzie said and John wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

"Well since the show hasn't started yet Kenzie, Stacey get out there to your seats and cheer your husbands on. Yes it will end in a draw." Vince said

Stacey and Kenzie hugged their husbands and kissed them both then headed out with security to get to their seats. A few fans noticed the girls and didn't bother them. The night went as planned Vince came out and said there are two main events and the second one was a surprise and thankfully the sence with Eve was never caught on tape just the part where Vince walked in and hugged the couples. The crowd was in for a huge surprise.

The main event was finally here and the crowd was going wild to find out who was in the match and who they were against. You could hear the bets being placed between Sheamus and Big Show or CM Punk and Wade there were many different people they were coming up with. The crowd when quiet when Voices sounded and Randy walks down the ramp and did his pose you could hear a pin drop. Kenzie and Stacey were all smiles. Randy climbed out of the ring and walked over to Stacey and kissed her sweetly on the lips and hugged Kenzie. John's music hit next My Time Is Now and he did his usual in ring then then climbed out of the ring and kissed Kenzie then hugged Stacey.

The two went rounds with each other. Both exchanging blows with each other, and spent. The match finally ended in a draw. Randy stood up and then helped John up and they then hugged each other. John climbed out of the ring and walked straight to Kenzie and helped her over the wall and then into the ring and he held her close. Randy did the same thing with Stacey. Randy grabbed a mic from Justin.

You could hear the crowd yelling welcome back. John looked at Randy and nodded his head and that told Randy it was time to drop the news.

"That is one thing I want to tell everyone. I'm not coming back full time. For the time being I will only be doing Pay Per Views and Raw the week before the Pay Per View and the one right after it. Oversea tours are another thing as well. I love all my fans and I am happy that you all have been there to support me in my decision and that was to stay home with my wife and help raise our son. My life has been this ring and wrestling will always be my passion, but I love watching my son grow up and I want to be home for that. You will still see me from time to time. I want to thank you all for allowing me to do this most importantly my wife Stacey who has been by my side for this hard decision and I thank you for that. I love you Stacey and our son. Never fear the Viper will return." Randy said as he hugged Stacey then pressed a light kiss to her lips.

John took a moment to compose his thoughts, he knew the crowd wouldn't be happy with what he was about to say. "I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the warm welcome tonight. I want you all to know that you have made this possible for me to come out here every night and preform. The time has come for me to take time and spend it with my wife and daughter. Kenzie dear I thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing me to be gone from home for as along as I was. This decision has been very hard to make but I know the right one and that is staying home with my wife and daughter. I will still do Pay Per View's, the Raw before and after and overseas as well. I will also keep doing Make A Wish. My life as well as Randy's has been centered around wreslting and I will return and I am thankful day in and day out I was able to preform for you. Kenzie dear I love you and our daughter. I will return sometime soon." John said and pulled Kenzie close and kissed her lightly on the lips as well.

The crowd was on their feet cheering for their favorites. As Randy left the ring he helped Stacey out and John did the same with Kenzie. As the four walked up to the stage they waved one last time before walking backstage. The rest of the stars were lined up and they talked to a lot of people before changing and heading back to the hotel. Ted DiBiase and Mike Mizanin asked if they wanted to go out and grab a bit to eat and after changing they met up with the two in the hotel bar and grabbed food for the night and just enjoyed being around some of the other stars before headed back to their rooms.

The next morning came quick as the four had an early flight out back home. Both Stacey and Kenzie couldn't wait to be home with their babies. It was nearly a four hour flight and soon they were both walking into their homes happy to be at home with their families.


	23. Chapter 23

Sweet Love

Chapter 23

As the four landed back in warm Califorina Randy and John loaded their bags into Stacey's SUV and they were headed back to John and Kenzie's and the girls couldn't wait to see their little ones. It wasn't long and they were unloading John and Kenzie's things while the girls walked into the family room and they couldn't help but smile Vaughn was in Poppa's lap and Vaughn was about asleep in his arms while Elaine was rocking Riley as she fed him a bottle.

"Hi dad hi mom." Kenzie said quietly as she set her purse and shoulderbag down on the kitchen table.

"Hi Darlings are how the two of you?" Elaine asked as she stood up and gave her daughter a hug then Stacey and handed Riley over to his mommy.

"A little tired but okay Elaine thanks again for watching them for the weekend." Stacey said as she held Riley close and finished feeding him.

"You are more than welcome. Vaughn just went down Kenzie. I will go and put her in her crib and then your dad and I will make supper." Elaine said

"Hope about we all go out to eat supper?" John said as he walked into family room.

"Sounds like a good idea." Bob said and smiled at his family.

Since it was mid afternoon and Becky wasn't due home from school for nearly an hour John and Kenzie unpacked while Randy ran their things down to their house. While everyone sat down to talk Randy and Stacey shared their good news about being 7 weeks pregnant. Everyone was truly happy for the couple. It was nearly two hours laters and Becky still wasn't home. Kenzie called her cell phone and she didn't answer, she even tried several of her friends they hadn't seen or talked to Becky since lunch. Kenzie thought that was rather odd as she had classes with Dani and Justin and none of them had seen her. It wasn't like Becky to skip class either. Kenzie decided to call the school and talk to the counsler.

"Hello this is Cathy Hughes." she said

"Hi Cathy is Kenzie Cena. Have you seen or heard from Becky?" Kenzie asked

"No I haven't. I talked to her earlier today but I haven't seen her since lunch." Cathy said

"Well she was due home nearly 3 hours ago and has yet to show. We have called her cell, some of her friends but nothing." Kenzie said

"That isn't good. Let me check attendance and let me call you right back." Cathy said

"John." Kenzie said

"What sweetie?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his wife up in his strong arms.

"I'm worried about Becky she always calls, she always answers. She would have called if she was going out with friends." Kenzie said as she laid her head on John's chest.

"I'm worried as well honey. Becky as always been so good to call. Maybe she is out with friends." Elaine said as she walked into the kitchen.

John rubbed his hand up and down Kenzie's back trying to comfort his wife. While Randy was on the phone with the school counsler who told him that Becky hadn't been in any of her afternoon classes and that her car was still there. Mrs Hughes also said that she talked with several of Becky's friends and they hadn't seen or heard from her.

"Hey Mrs Hughes just said that Becky wasn't in school, her car is still there. She was there for morning classes but after that nothing. She called a few of her friends and they haven't seen or heard from her." Randy said

While everyone was talking Becky was just starting to come around. She had walked out to her car for something for her english class and was hit from behind and something sharp slide into her neck that kept her sedated till now. The person sat down in the chair across from where Becky was sitting down tied to a chair. He couldn't help but smirk at Becky, she moaning from being knocked out, he stood and walked behind her and pulled her head up and bent close to her ear.

"You moan like a little slut. You always have." He whispered as he reached down and rubbed her breast roughly.

"What do you want from me?" Becky asked

"You. Becky I told you that you would always be mine. I see you had John paint the stang again. Hell I should have done more damage to it so you woudn't have it." He said

"I broke up with you when you decided to slap me infront of my brother. Nathan wasn't very happy that I told him to back off. You followed me to the wedding, the same hotel." Becky said "How in the hell did you get out?"

"I have a good friend who works in the system here. I am not a threat to the public, I am not a threat to myself. So he let me out. I came to find you once again and make you mine Becky. I hope you like this little two bedroom apartment as you wont be leaving it soon." Brad told her.

Brad stood her up and stripped her down and then walked her into the bedroom she would be in and laid her down on the bed and had his way with her. While Brad was with Becky both Stacey and Kenzie were very worried. John called the police station and their lawyer who came to the house right away.

"John how is the family holding up?" Tom asked

"Not good. Both Kenzie and Stacey are sick to death with worrying about Becky. Elaine is upset and keeps pacing. The only thing that keeps her busy is the little ones same with Bob. My parents are flying out and staying at Randy and Stacey's and Nathan is flying in." John said. "What can be done and who in the hell has her or what. The police wont do a damn thing."

"John I know. I checked into a few things. Apearntly Brad is out, there is a guard there at the jail where he was and knew Brad as a youth and worked it to where he was out. I am not sure that Brad has her but it wouldn't surprise me at all. We need to file a missing person's report but we have to wait till tomorrow afternoon." Tom said "We will find this asshole and get Becky back where she belongs."

"Thanks Tom. Please come in." John said

Over the next few weeks Becky was helpless as he kept a gag on her at all times and woudn't let her out of the room she was in. Brad was taking her every chance he got. The family was upset both John and Randy cancelled all apperances with the WWE and Vince understood why and each and every show that was on, Becky was on police was looking into everything that the family had given them. They looked in to the guard who claimed he had no clue to who Brad Johnson was. Becky cried each day for her family. Brad wouldn't relent and let her go. Soon the weeks became months. It day that passed by both Stacey and Kenzie didn't work, even though Stacey was glowing in her pregnancy she wasn't as connected or bonded with this baby as she was with Riley, they had found out they were expecting a girl and that helped as the girls could go shopping. Kenzie during this time also found out that she and John were expecting. It was nealry four months since Becky had been missing that Brad called a doctor to come to the apartment and come to find out that Becky was pregnant as well. It was nearly 6 months since Becky was gone that Brad walked in with the doctor who checked her over and said she was doing great. Brad handed her a phone and told her that he was going out for a few hours, that if she needed him that she could call it was programed into the phone. Becky nodded her head in agreement and slipped on a dress that fit her and she gathered her things once Brad was gone with the doctor.

Becky was happy that Brad was gone and she flipped the phone open and dialed Kenzie's cell phone.

"Hello?" Kenzie answered

"It's me Becky. I at this adress please help." Becky said

"Okay John in on his way with Randy we will meet you at the hospital." Kenzie said

John and Randy flew out the door and plugged in the address into the gps and found that she was only three or four blocks from them in a high scale apartment complex. Becky looked around and saw that John was pulling into the complex and rushed outside as the boys got of of the car. Randy helped Becky into the truck and held her against him in the backseat while John drove. John called Kenzie and Stacey and they said that they were at the ER and had the police with them.

"Becky are you okay?" Randy asked quietly as he held her.

"No. Randy he raped me got me pregnant the baby is fine but he threatened me if I put the baby up for adoption, aborted the baby that he would have me killed." Becky said with tears falling down her face.

"That wont happen honey. Randy we are here." John said as he parked the truck and Randy helped Becky out and rushed her into the ER.

Stacey and Kenzie sat in with Becky while the doctor looked her over and said that she was fine as was the baby. Dr Parson said that he wanted to keep Becky over the next few days and make sure that she was okay. Stacey and Kenzie said that was okay and that there had to be guards outside her door at all times. Dr Parson's agreed. Over the next few days Becky was doing better, she was happy with visits from her parents who were very happy she was safe and even about the baby.

"Becky dear, are you going to keep the baby?" Elaine asked as she sat in the hospital room with Becky.

"Yes I am mom. Brad scared me so much saying if I gave the baby up, aborted it he would have me killed. What he did was wrong, but I can't do that to a baby, I want to raise the baby are you and daddy okay with that?" Becky asked

"Yes we are dear, we only want you hapy. Do you want to move back home?" Bob asked as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Daddy as much as I love St Louis I don't want to move back home. I have a feeling I have always been a california girl. That is if John and Kenzie don't mind." Becky said

"Mind what?" Kenzie asked as she and John walked in with Vaughn

"That I stay with you three soon to be four." Becky said

"Kenzie and I talked the other day. After you said you were keeping the baby we went out and bought you a crib, changing table and a few other things to welcome home your little one. You are always welcome at our house." John said

"You are always welcome at our as well Becky." Randy said as he walked into the room with Riley in his arms who was sleeping against his daddy's shoulder.

"Thank you so much both of you." Becky said as she smiled at her family.

Once the news was out that Becky was safe a few of her friends came up to visit her at the hospital. Becky was on her side sleeping soundly John was in the room with her as Kenzie was at a doctor's appointment with Vaughn when there was a knock on the door. John stood to answer it and smiled when it was Justin.

"Hey how is she and can I come in?" Justin asked John

"Sure she is okay tender, scared, and now sleeping. Come on in a have a seat. I am going to go down and get something to drink the guards are outside." John said

"Okay. John I'm sorry for what happened to Becky we were to have lunch together and then English class is right after that. I have feelings for Becky. I know what happened from Dani and I will promise you now that I wont ever hurt Becky or the baby." Justin said

"That is good to hear Justin. You have a good head on your shoulders." John said "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure a Pepsi if they have it if not a Mt Dew is good. Thanks" Justin said as he bent to press a kiss to Becky's forehead.

John stepped out of the room and told the guards and the doctor where he was headed and would be right back up. John wasn't gone long when he heard daddy being scream at him by his little girl. "Hey sweetie how are you and Mommy?"

"Angel daddy." Vaughn said while in her mommy's arms.

"Here dear let me take her you shouldn't be carrying her. How was her appointment?" John asked as he took Vaughn from Kenzie and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips.

"She is very healthy and I am getting kicked. John I am sorry if I have been so distant." Kenzie said

"Baby it's okay. I know you were so worried about Becky I was as well. She is safe. Justin is here to see her and is sitting with her when I left. Why don't you lay down in the spare bed in the room and try to rest." John said while wrapping an arm around her shoulers and Kenzie just nodded her head in agreement.

Becky woke up not long after John walked out the door and she smiled when she saw that Justin was sitting there with her. "Hey Justin."

"Hey doll how are you feeling today?" Justin asked as he pulled the chair closer to Becky's bed

"Really drained. I get to go home tonight." Becky answered.

"That is good right?" Justin asked

"Very good. I am tired of being in the hospital. But they want what is best for me and the baby." Becky said as she put a hand on the baby. "Justin put your hand here. I am getting kicked."

Justin placed his hand next to Becky's and couldn't help but smile at the movement. He was falling quickly for Becky but didn't want to hurt her in anyway. "That feels strange."

"Yes it does but it also tells me that the baby is okay." Becky said "Where is everyone else?"

"John ran down to get some drinks. Dani and the rest are at the house waiting for me to come and study. I talked to Mrs. Hughes today and she told me to tell you they are passing you this year so no problems there." Justin said "Becky, we have gotten really close since you came to Cali. I really like you. I know you were hurt in more ways than one with that asshole. I want you to know now, I will never hurt you. I want to be here for you and the baby." Justin told her.

"Justin, I was hurt in so many ways more than I care to think about. But I know you will never hurt me. I have liked you since I moved here as well. Just promise me you wont leave me if we start something up because of what this asshole did." Becky said

"You don't need to worry about that Becky. We talked some before all this happened. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend and I still am. Will you please be my girl?" Justin asked as he smiled at Becky.

"Yes Justin I will be your girlfriend." Becky answered she couldn't help but smile at Justin who still had his hand on the baby. She could heard a little voice starting to aurge with the two guards that were standing outside the door.

"Daddy uppy." Vaughn said as she wasn't getting any where with the guards. John couldn't help but laugh at his daughter who had this mean look on her face. John smiled at the guards and they stepped aside to let the couple in and Becky sat up in bed and Vaughn wanted on the bed with her.

"Hi my sweet angel." Becky said as she hugged Vaughn close.

"Baby" Vaughn said as she kissed Becky's stomach then stood up and walked to the end of the bed and put her arms up to Kenzie and then giggled when Kenzie picked her up and she bent down in her mommy's arms and kissed her nicely showing stomach. "More baby."

"That is right mommy is having a baby. How are you Becky hi Justin." Kenzie said

"Hi Kenzie hi Vaughn" Justin said "I need to head out. Becky call when you get home and I will bring you something good to eat."

"Okay thanks Justin. Tell everyone I said hi." Becky said as Justin kissed her on her forehead and hugged her next.

Kenzie couldnt' help but smile as she knew from talking with Becky that she was totally into Justin and he was her as well. Becky sat up and smiled at John and Kenzie "What?"

"You my dear get to head home. I brought you up some clothes. Dr Parson's should be here soon. Stacey is at home not feeling the best and Randy is taking care of Riley." Kenzie said

"Yea! My own bed." Becky said and soon after Dr Parson's checked her over she was allowed to get dressed in some normal clothes.

John had left with Vaughn to bring the car around. The nurse walked down to get the IV out and handed Kenzie the prescriptions and all. Soon John was helping all three girls out and into the house. Elaine stood up and hugged her daughter close and held her while she cried.

"Mom I will be okay. Trust me he can't get to me again." Becky said as Brad had been caught and was now serving time in prison for what he had done to Becky and he even admitted it and was serving a very long sentence.

"I will always worry about my two girls. I know Randy and Nathan can take care of themselves but my two girls will always be my babies." Elaine said "Kenzie your dad and I were talking about Miss Vaughn and we would like to take her back to St Louis for a few weeks would you be okay with that?"

"Let me talk to John about it mom. I don't see it being a problem." Kenzie said

"We are also taking Riley with us. Both you and Stacey need to relax more. You are nearly 7 months and Stacey is due any week. Becky we will be back out here for when you got into labor and if you want us out here sooner than that just call."

"Elaine it's fine if you want to take Miss Vaughn here for a few weeks. I agree with you about Kenzie resting more." John said as he placed a hand on his wife's stomach only to get kicked really hard. "Ouch."

"She has been doing that all day." Kenize said

"We could be having a boy. The sono wouldn't let us see." John protested

"This sounds like our house." Randy said as he and Stacey along with Carol and John and Riley walked in.

"What we have a girl one day then a boy the next time. Ugh I want this pregnancy over soon." Stacey said "I am glad you are home Becky. I would give you a hug but I don't think it would work okay."

Becky couldn't help but laugh at her family she was very happy that she and the baby were okay and that she had the support of everyone.

Over the next three months things picked up and quickly. Stacey went into labor and deliverd a very healthy baby girl and boy. Randy and Stacey were in awe over their twins who were very healthy. Ryder Keith Orton and Ryse Kenzie Orton were very healthy. Kenzie went into labor a few short weeks after Stacey did and delivered twins to their own surprise. Torrance Laney and Christain Randal Orton were very healthy and all four babies were very content. It was a few weeks after all the babies were home and Becky wasn't feeling the best Justin was at the house with her while Kenize and John were dealing with the twins as it was feeding time when she started to have contractions. Justin walked out and grabbed Kenzie who said to get her to the hospital that she would call the doctor and they would be up soon. Elaine and Carol stayed at the house with Bob and John while everyone else headed to the hospita. It was nearly four hours later that Becky was holding her daughter in her arms and she couldn't help but smile at Laney Elizabeth Orton who was very healthy.

As the next year passed everyone was happy that all the babies were happy. Becky in the year that passed fell even more in love with her daughter and with Justin as well. Justin was a major part of not only Laney's life but also Becky's as well. Sweet love had been found in all the couples.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed...


End file.
